A Poetic Union
by Leora Condour
Summary: When Axel and Demyx met, neither knew the amazing story they'd weave together. A tale of realization and love. AkuDemy. Rated M for yaoi and language. “Once we get Kingdom Hearts, we’ll be free to do what we want together.”
1. Newbie

_Diclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, any of the music that will be placed throughout this story, or any of Organizatin XIII. If I did, then I'd be a much richer and happier person than I am now. Enjoy and please r&r. Thank you._

* * *

"Ph, getting a new member." Axel muttered. He was wearing the long coat he was issued when he became number eight. He had the hood up and was quickly walking across the stone walkways of Twilight Town determinedly. He was already ticked that he had to come to this place at midnight. Axel, being the god that he was, needed his beauty rest. 

He turned a corner and ran into someone. He looked up and saw a blonde boy on the ground. He was short and his hair was in a strange mullet-hawk like style. His eyes were a sea green color and shimmered even in the dull light. He was wearing a dark brown hoodie and a pair of baggy jeans that accented his thin body frame.

"Ow…I'm sorry si-" The boy had said, but then saw Axel. He knew all the boy could see was his iridescent green eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Axel said, offering a hand to the boy who hesitantly took it. The minute Axel's gloved hand touched the boys he could tell that he was the one he was looking for. Axel then pulled the hood off of his head, revealing his shocking red hair, "Name's Axel. A-x-e-l, got it memorized?"

The boy was staring in amazement at Axel's hair, "Uh…sure. My name's-well…" The boy then backed away from Axel, gasping. He had realized it. It made Axel almost 'feel' bad.

"Don't worry. I can help you. I was told to find you." Axel was going to continue, but he saw the look on the boy's face.

_Is that…fear?_ Axel thought for a moment.

"You were what?!" The boy said. He had backed up against the nearest wall farther from Axel. He was breathing fast.

Axel didn't know what to do. Was this the boy? He could feel it though when he touched him, but…he was worried and frightened. Feelings…something Axel had been dreaming of for a long time.

He took a step towards the boy, "It's okay, I know how you feel." _Liar, you've forgotten what happened then._ He reached his hand out to the boy, ignoring his thoughts.

The boy looked at Axel's hand, then to Axel. "Really?"

Axel kept his hand extended, "Yes, truly." _B.S. master at work._ The boy still kept a wary gaze on Axel. "Just take my hand, I'll take you somewhere where they can explain everything."

* * *

Axel was waiting for the new recruit outside Xemnas's office. He was leaning against the wall and was almost asleep when the boy exited the room wearing the same coat as Axel and the rest of the Organization. 

"Hey…Axel?"

Axel jumped, about losing his balance. He looked up when he felt a pair of hands grab him. The god Axel did not approve of people touching him, but when he saw it was the boy, for some reason it didn't bother him. Of course that didn't stop him from straightening himself and brushing the boy's hands off of him.

"So, what should I call you?" Axel asked, brushing his coat where the boy's hands had been.

"Demyx. My name's Demyx, Axel." He said, offering his hand for a handshake.

Axel looked at his hand, then at him quizzically.

"I think we should have a nice formal introduction, since I, well…freaked out earlier." He scratched the back of his neck with his other hand in embarrassment.

Axel looked back at the hand extended before him. A corner of his mouth quirked up and he took the hand offered to him, "Nice to meet you, Demyx."

"The Superior said that I have to stay with you for the night. My room isn't finished yet."

_Dammit!! He knows I don't have another bed!_ Axel thought, sighing.

"Is there something wrong, Axel?" Demyx asked, another show of 'emotion' on his face…and in his eyes.

"No, it's fine." Axel said, waving off the topic, "Follow me." He said, leading Demyx to his room.

Demyx was desperately wishing this to be a dream. He couldn't be something called a nobody. No one can live without a heart. What kind of dream was this? _One with strange looking men in it…At least their coats are black and not white_ he thought. He tried to stifle a laugh, but failed.

The man ahead of him turned, looking pissed.

"Oh, I-I wasn't laughing at you. I was just thinking of something." Demyx said, his laughter coming out in his speech.

"You better of not been laughing at me." Axel muttered and turned around again, continuing toward his room.

Demyx finally composed himself. He then thought of how the Superior told him how they had their own elements. He looked at Axel, well, the back of Axel's head, and wondered what his element was.

_Red hair…Hot headed? Fiery temper? Definite yes_ "Hey, Axel?"

"What?" Axel had only cocked his head some.

"What's your element?"

Axel paused, still facing away from him, and held out his hand to his side. He snapped and a lighter sized flame hovered above his thumb. Demyx was startled a bit, but grinned.

"Did he tell you yours?" Axel asked, turning his head to look at him, extinguishing the flame.

Demyx shook his head, "No, he said I'd find out on my own."

Axel shook his head, smirking, "That's the Superior for you."

Demyx laughed some, "Yeah, I got that feeling from him." Demyx paused, noting his choice of words. His laughter sobered quickly.

Axel stopped in front of a door finally. "Here it is."

"Why didn't we use a portal?" Demyx asked.

Axel laughed a bit, "Well, from the almost puking episode earlier-"

"Hey, I need to get used to it." Demyx said, smiling and laughing some also. Axel smiled some at the new boy and then opened his door.

Demyx was amazed at the room. Its walls were painted a dark red, the carpet was a brighter red, and there was a black king sized bed in the corner. There was a small desk with a laptop on it, next to that being a small bookcase that was almost completely full. He had a small T.V. with some game console and in front of it was a large recliner. Demyx took a few steps in and was looking around. Axel followed him in, closing the door behind him.

"Now I'm exhausted so I'm gonna go to sleep. Don't break anything or eat anything." Axel said. He walked toward his bed, stripping off his coat to show that he wore no shirt under it and he fell on his bed. He then crawled around in it getting comfortable.

"Like I'd eat anything." Demyx said, rolling his eyes. He walked toward the bookcase and saw that instead of mostly books, it was mostly video games and DVDs.

"You are not watching a movie. Sleep." Axel said though his face was buried in a black pillow.

Demyx turned to him, "Where do I sleep? And what do I sleep in?"

"Your clothes and on the floor. Here." Axel replied throwing him a pillow.

Demyx caught it and scowled at him, "There's plenty of room on your bed. Can't I sleep there?"

Axel raised his head and turned to look at Demyx fully. His look said 'Hell no'. Demyx 'hmphed' and walked toward the edge of the bed. Axel had buried his face again in the pillow. Demyx waited until he was near the bed and had taken off his coat also (he was still wearing his hoodie that he had on earlier) before he jumped onto the bed next to Axel when he wasn't expecting it.

Axel reared up and tackled the boy who just laughed and pushed against him, trying to get him off of him. Axel was trying to shove him off the bed but Demyx kept finding a way to get away from him. They wrestled for a while before Axel finally pinned him. Demyx could see how pissed Axel was and braced himself, closing his eyes. He raised his hand back to punch Demyx when suddenly something made him stop.

Demyx opened one eye at first, and then felt a drop of something fall onto his other eyelid. He opened his eyes to see Axel still above him with his fist raised, soaking wet. The bed around them was wet also. "What happened?" Demyx asked innocently.

Axel slowly raised his hands as he moved to a sitting position and wiped at his eyes, "Well, your element is apparently water." He shook his head, spraying Demyx and the bed with water. "Move, so I can dry my bed."

Demyx obliged, but was still in awe of what had happened. He was staring at the bed as Axel had his hand lit on fire and was moving it back and forth over the bed, drying it from the heat. "I…control water?"

"Apparently." Axel said, now drying himself off with his still lit hand, "At least you found out on your own."

Demyx looked up at him, "What happened, I mean, how did I do it?"

"All I remember is seeing a ball of water form above your nose and then splash. I was drenched…And remember this," Axel had now begun to straighten the covers, his hand extinguished, "This is the only time I will not retaliate. Your element was protecting you and you can't control it. I can understand that. Now sleep." He had crawled over to the other side of the bed, leaving an area for Demyx.

Demyx smiled and moved to lie in the bed next to Axel. Axel groaned some when he lied down, but Demyx knew he was letting him. When he finally got comfy he began to think about what happened. _So…fire and water together…That's almost poetic._ He turned enough to see Axel's hair next to him. He was obviously asleep. Demyx cuddled into his pillow, imagining himself waking up and going to work or…or whatever it was that he did…Why couldn't he remember? He bit his lip and closed his eyes, pushing the thoughts of his lost memories aside. He was tired. So much had happened and he needed rest.


	2. Feeling?

"Hey, get up…Demyx, get up." A voice called. Demyx found his eyes opening and he saw Axel looking at him. The red head was wearing his pants that he had slept in and was still shirtless. He jumped at first, about screaming, but then remembered what had happened. _It wasn't a dream_ he thought. He suddenly…_felt_ depressed. He didn't show it though, not even sure if he was truly _feeling_ depressed or if it was just a memory. _A vivid one_.

"You're awake. Good. You have a full day ahead of you. I have to help you. Oh, excuse me; I _get_ to help you today." Axel had been gathering some clothes from a dresser that Demyx hadn't noticed earlier. It was, of course, black. He was milling about the room as Demyx was stretching and enjoying the warm bed. "Now, I like to take a shower in the morning. Don't bother me in the shower and I won't bother you." He then headed toward the bathroom door (again, Demyx hadn't noticed this). Demyx watched him go and saw just how skinny he was. It was almost scary how thin he was, but for him it looked…well…nice to say the least.

"Axel?"

"What?" he had paused before entering the bathroom.

"…What should I change into?"

"Clothes? Uh…well…I say just wear what you have on but-"

"But I wore these already. Could I-"

"Check with the Superior. See if he got your room ready. He should have clothes for you in there." Axel said, entering the door and leaving Demyx to hear the semi-harsh door slam.

"…But I don't wanna get out of bed." He said to himself as he snuggled into the sheets. They smelled like ash and soot. _Like fire_ Demyx thought, giggling to himself. He heard the shower start and closed his eyes, listening to that soothing sound. He kept himself from falling back asleep though. He could hear Axel stepping into the shower. He wondered how hot Axel's showers would be. _He is really warm. Like, his body temperature has to be higher than normal or something…Wait…how do I know that? I didn't-oh…that wasn't a dream, I did._ Demyx thought, realizing he had cuddled up to him in his sleep. He remembered waking up briefly, seeing Axel facing him, still asleep. He had stolen the covers so Demyx had sidled up closer to him and remembered falling asleep quickly as he suddenly could feel how warm he was.

Axel was running his hands through his hair as he remembered feeling Demyx come up closer to him in the night. The boy was lean, but he was surprisingly soft. He stared at his arm, vaguely remembering how it had found its way around Demyx's waist to hold him close to him as he had drifted off again.

_Good God, Axel!!! You're lucky the kid doesn't remember that. He'd be freaking out. How could you-You know what? Finish with this shower and make sure the guy didn't destroy your room._ Axel began to scrub at his hair and his body as fast as he could, hoping that he'd forget about what had happened that night before. He scrubbed his skin and hair fast.

Axel stared at himself for a brief moment in the mirror as he got out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He tried to see if he could briefly see into his soul. When he got bored of that, he opened the door to his room.

"…Dammit…"

Demyx wasn't there.

Demyx was walking towards Xemnas's office, now fully taking in his new home.

The halls were large and open. Why halls would have to be this large Demyx would never know. But they echoed easily. Demyx had started to whistle some tune. He seemed to remember it…but then again, he wasn't _supposed_ to remember anything.

"Got ourselves a newbie." Demyx heard a voice say. He stopped mid-stride, taking a quick step back, "Wh-Who's there?!"

"Don't freak out noob." The voice said again. A portal formed in front of Demyx and a tall man came through. He had long black hair with dark silver streaks pulled into a thin ponytail and had a black eye patch over his scarred face. He was grinning, "So, what's your name, or should I call you noob."

"My name's Demyx." He eyed the older guy, starting to find him annoying.

"Hmm…I think I like noob better." The guy said, laughing, "So, heard your bunking with Axel. Be careful with that one."

Demyx looked at the guy strangely, but then heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Axel.

"Xigbar! Leave the kid alone!" Axel said, stopping behind Demyx.

"Oh, now why should I, Ocho?" Xigbar said, looking at Axel, glaring a bit at him.

"Because I still can scorch your ass." Axel said, returning the glare. He placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder and suddenly Demyx saw himself in front of Xemnas's office.

"That's number two in line, Xigbar. He can be pretty annoying." Axel said. Demyx just nodded, hoping his stomach would catch up with his body soon.

"I-I need to see Xemnas." Demyx said, wobbling his way toward the door. Axel took a few steps backward and waved at him, "Well, see ya later then, nine." He disappeared into a portal before Demyx could reply.


	3. Discovery

One day Axel was roaming the castle, boredom getting the best of him. He had found his way into the garden the Superior had decided to keep. It was a nice place to relax and the fountain was soothing.

When Axel came into the garden he heard a light, soft tinkling melody playing. He looked up and saw Demyx a way off. He had a blue and white guitar looking instrument in his lap. He was sitting on the bench that faced the fountain. The boy seemed to be off in his own world as he played the tune. Axel had decided to stay where he was and just watch him for a bit. Then, Demyx began to sing.

_I need a break it's all the same _

_Under the sweet December rain _

_Just a crack of yellow light _

_To shine on my head _

_You'll find that I fought for the right _

_To laugh with my eyes till tears would fall _

_And the salt would hit my lips _

_With some love to help me survive _

_Don't you want it? _

_I've never seen anyone who wants it this bad _

_You said games were much more fun _

_I'd rather play than get things done _

_Well look where we are now _

_Look where we are now_

_You said games were much more fun _

_I'd rather play than get things done _

_Well look where we are now _

_Look where we are now_

Axel was amazed that Demyx possessed such a…amazing voice. His small frame and his overall attitude made it seem impossible to hold such a unique talent. He closed his eyes and listened to his playing, letting the young boy's voice help him drift off.

_So the pencils change to pens _

_I just want to hang out with my friends _

_We can give it our all _

_Time after time but it just keeps getting harder _

_And getting hotter to the touch _

_I need the hot and simple sun _

_I wanna just let go _

_With someone to help me survive _

_Don't you want it? _

_I've never seen anyone who wants it this bad _

_You said games were much more fun _

_I'd rather play than get things done _

_Well look where we are now _

_Look where we are now_

_You said life happens too fast _

_I'd rather play and make it last _

_Well look where we are now _

_Well look where we are now _

_I guess if I change up this direction we could _

_Start it all over, my dear, yeah _

_If I could just move in this direction we could, yeah _

_You said games were much more fun _

_I'd rather play than get things done _

_Well look where we are now _

_Look where we are now _

_You said life happens too fast _

_I'd rather play and make it last _

_Well look where we are now _

_Well look where we are now _

_You said it, you said it _

_Games were much more fun _

_Well look where we are now_

When Demyx finished he kept playing the melody for a bit, ending the song sweetly. Axel opened his eyes and saw the boy looking up to see him. He looked worried.

"H-how long w-were you th-there?" He asked, clutching his instrument close to him.

"Not too long…why? Didn't want to let me in on your singing ability?"

"Y-you heard me singing?!"

"Hey, calm down, you're great! I wouldn't get so upset if I were you." Axel had come to sit next to Demyx on the bench. The boy scooted away from him a bit when he did so. Axel decided to change topics…a bit, "What are you playing? Is it a guitar?"

"Kinda. It's a sitar." He moved it and Axel could see how the strings were different.

"Huh…where'd you get it?" Axel asked, looking up into Demyx's sea green eyes.

"It's my weapon; I've learned to summon it."

"Weapon? What do you do, El Kabong people with it?"

Demyx glared at Axel, not quite getting it, but still being 'offended', "No, I, I haven't really figured it out yet, but I summon water with it." He looked down at the large, awkward looking instrument, the beginnings of a loving light showing in his eyes.

"I was just kidding." Axel replied, "So, you summon water with that thing?"

"Well, I'm supposed to. I can't really do too much yet."

"What can you do?" Axel said, leaning back on the bench, getting comfortable.

Demyx looked at him oddly, "What?"

"Show me what you can do."

Demyx looked at Axel for a moment, then at his instrument, then at the fountain. He began to play the melody of the song he had finished playing. Demyx was staring intently at the pool of water. Axel watched him, and then looked to the pool. He noticed a small part of the water begin to swirl. He looked back at Demyx, seeing that he was mouthing the words to the song. Turning again to the pool, Axel saw a thin stream of water rise from the pool and seem to dance with the music. It separated from the surface of the water and floated into the air, Demyx keeping his gaze on the water. The stream stretched and arced in its ethereal dance to the music. Demyx's gaze became harder and he increased his playing to include harder, prettier parts of the song.

Axel was amazed to see the small bit of water form a tiny, doll sized ballerina. It danced, leaping along the fountains edge then standing on its minute toes as it balanced itself and spun around on one leg. A small, quiet exclamation escaped Axel's lips, "wow".

Demyx had been distracted instantly and the ballerina ceased to be. The water had splashed down back into the fountain. Demyx muttered a curse. He slumped over his sitar.

Axel turned to him, "Shit, I-I didn't mean to-I'm sorry."

Demyx turned to Axel, a look of shocked surprise on his face, "I've never heard you say-"

Axel then noticed what he had done, he had apologized. Apology…what was that again? Oh, a pardon for one's actions…"Yeah, I apologized. You were working on it so hard and I messed up your-……That was a pretty form."

"…Thanks…And it's okay that you, well, yeah. I need to work on my focus and all, so…" Demyx looked down at the grass near his feet.

Axel tried to think of something to change the subject. _I could comment on his voice, but then he'd just get embarrassed. Uh…_ "So, what do you think of being in the organization?"

Demyx was a caught off guard some by the question, he looked to Axel and then began to lazily run his hand down the fret board of his sitar, "Well…there's not really any other choice…And I'm starting to get used to it, at least a bit." Demyx laughed nervously.

Axel nodded and looked down briefly, "You hate it, don't you?"

Demyx looked up suddenly, "N-No, I didn't mean th-that!"

Axel laughed, "Hey, its okay, everyone hates it." He paused, and then stood, "You know what? Xemnas has been bugging me to do something with you soon, so how about I show you the different worlds?"

Demyx's eyes lit up, making them almost turn lighter in color, "Really? All the other worlds?"

Axel smirked, "Sure, I don't see why not. We can make a vacation out of it. Take a couple days off and have some fun."

Demyx stood up next to Axel, the red head being reminded of how much taller he was than the boy. Demyx's sitar had disappeared in a quick rush of bubbles and water when he had stood up. He was bouncing up and down, "I knew there were other worlds, but I don't know what they all are. This is going to be fun!"

"Well then, I'll meet you by the docks tomorrow morning. We can use my ship."

"How long will we be gone?" Demyx said, his hyperness reminding Axel of a six year old.

"Let's make it…I don't know, just bring some stuff, kay?"

Demyx nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh, uh-huh." He then ran off toward his room, smiling brightly.

"Wow, he wanted out bad." Axel muttered, keeping his small smirk. He put the hood up on his long coat and walked slowly toward his room.

Zexion had been hiding behind some of the flowers. He peeked out at the two men leaving. _Hmm…I smell something strange…emotion?_ He had a very small smirk on his face as he walked off to brood near some flowering trees.

_(song is "Look Where We Are Now" by Teddy Geiger)_


	4. Vacation

Axel woke up and tried to turn over and fall back asleep. He attempted this for a few moments, until he remembered that he was going to go take Demyx to the different worlds. He sat up and his eyes widened. "Oh dear God…" he said, his hands coming up to cover his face.

Demyx was dressed in his black coat and had a suitcase next to him. He was sitting in the chair next to Axel's computer. He turned to look at Axel, "Hooray! The pyro awakens!" Axel was shocked to see Demyx do a back flip over the back of the chair and land on his feet. He then ran over and sat a bit forcefully on the end of the bed. "So, when are you gonna get ready?"

"Apparently now." Axel grumbled. He was glaring at Demyx. He knew he was excited, but to awaken the god was to face his wrath. "Now I'm going to count to four and when I say four, you better be gone and gone for at least an hour and a half. And, before I start my countdown, may I say, please…don't…ever…wake…me…again."

The once happy look on Demyx's face now was tinged with fright.

"One." Axel said, counting on his fingers.

Demyx had gotten off the bed and was running toward his suitcase.

"Three."

Demyx was at the door but paused, "Hey, what about-"

"Three and half."

And he was gone. Axel was smirking in triumph. He stood up and began to get dressed, gathering a few articles of clothing and placing them into a small duffel bag he had. When he had finally finished getting ready he left his room, yawning. When he turned to walk down the hall, he about ran into Demyx.

"Oh, uh…morning?" Demyx said cautiously, preparing himself for an outburst.

Axel blinked and yawned again, Demyx being reminded of a cat. "Morning, Demyx."

Demyx was relieved to realize that he was not going to get his head bitten off. "So, are we gonna catch breakfast here or not?"

Axel looked down at Demyx who had an excited glint in his eyes, "Why get food here when we can get some exotic food somewhere different?"

"Really? Oh this is gonna be so cool. I haven't been this excited in a-" Demyx paused not only in his speech, but in his walking. Axel looked back at the young member, seeing the blank look cross those green eyes of his. For a brief moment, a frown showed itself on his features. He walked back toward the boy and reached out to tip his chin up. Demyx's eyes met his, "Hey, don't think about it. If you want to say an emotion or express one, go ahead. I don't mind." Axel said. Demyx slowly grinned up at him. "I'd just try to hold my tongue around some of the other guys here; they can be scary bastards sometimes." Axel said, laughing a bit. This roused a laugh out of the younger boy. They walked out to the docks, Demyx talking about how excited and happy he was. As Axel listened to his ranting, he smiled.

_I wish I could feel like he does…_


	5. Spooktacular

"So, where are we goin' first again?"

"One of my favorite places, Halloween Town."

"And there's a guy named Sandy there?"

"Yeah, Sandy Claws." Axel said, smirking as he avoided an asteroid. Demyx was sitting next to him in the passenger seat randomly strumming on his sitar.

"And when we get there we're going to be wearing costumes?"

"Yeah. The world's magic causes it."

"What do you wear?"

Axel hid his light blush, "Uh…we'll not go into that right now."

Demyx laughed, "C'mon, it can't be that bad."

Axel just looked over at him, "Oh yes, it can."

"Well then, what do you think I'll wear?"

"Hmm…that's a good question…Maybe a-…hmm, maybe a rock star or something."

Demyx made a dismissive sound, "Yeah right, like that'll be it."

"Well then, what do you think you'll be?"

"Well…maybe…"

"Exactly, you have no idea when you first are heading there."

Axel didn't know what it was about nine, but…he didn't feel the need to be his usual jerk self around him. The guy was just so…calming.

"Are we there yet?" Demyx asked.

"We'll be there soon." Axel said. He placed the ship on auto-pilot briefly and leaned back, crossing his legs on top of the console. He placed his hands behind his head and sighed. Demyx was grinning at him when Axel looked to him.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Serenade me if you will, please."

Demyx was shocked, "Uh, no."

Axel faked a sad, pouting look on his face, "Why not?"

"Well, I-I couldn't p-play that well, I mean-"

"Demyx, why do you lie to yourself?"

Demyx blinked, "Lie?"

"You're an amazing singer and your playing is some of the best I've heard." Axel said, "So why do you lie to yourself by making horrible excuses?"

Demyx was quiet for a moment, taking in what Axel had said. He looked down at his sitar. After a long pause he asked, "Well, what should I play?"

"How about…Do you know "Bella Luna"? I haven't heard that in a while. I think you'd sing it great too."

Demyx looked down, hiding his sudden embarrassment, "Y-yeah, I think I remember it…" He cleared his throat a bit as he tuned his sitar. He then began to play, accompanying the beautiful notes with his equally beautiful voice.

_Mystery the moon_

_A hole in the sky_

_A supernatural nightlight_

_So full but often right_

_A pair of eyes a closing one_

_A chosen child in golden sun_

_A marble dog that chases cars_

_To farthest reaches of the beach and far beyond into the swiming sea of stars_

_The cosmic fish they love to kiss_

_They're giving birth to constellations_

_No riffs and oh no reservations_

_If they should fall you get a wish or dedication_

_May I suggest you get the best_

_For nothing less than you and I_

_Let's take a chance as this romance is rising over before we lose the lighting_

_Oh bella bella please_

_Bella you beautiful luna_

_Oh bella do what you do_

Axel had his eyes closed and was enjoying the beauty of the song and the singer's voice. _No wonder the Superior would go after such an amazing guy. He might not be much of a fighter yet, but he sure has power to him._ Axel soon found it was hard to think complex thoughts when he was listening to Demyx. He let himself float off into the song again, Demyx's playing and voice being the river his mind floated off on.

_You are an illuminating anchor  
Of leagues to infinite number  
Of crashing waves and breaking thunder  
Tiding the ebb an flows of hunger  
You're dancing naked there for me  
You expose all memory  
You make the most of boundary  
You're the ghost of royalty imposing love  
You are the queen and king combining everything  
Intertwining like a ring around the finger, of a girl  
I'm just a singer, you're the world  
All I can bring ya  
Is the language of a lover  
Bella luna, my beautiful beautiful moon  
How you swoon me like no other_

_May I suggest you get the best_

_Of your wish may I insist_

_That no contest for little you or smaller I_

_A larger chance set, but all them may lie_

_On the rise, on the brink of our lives_

_Bella please_

_Bella you beautiful luna_

_Oh bella do what you do_

_Bella luna_

_My beautiful beautiful moon_

_How you swoon me like no other, oh oh oh_

Demyx finished and looked up, "Axel! I think we're there!" Demyx leaped up, his instrument leaving again. Axel sat up as if he were disturbed from a lovely dream, "Wh-What? Oh, yeah."

They exited the ship and entered the world.

When they had touched the ground of the world they suddenly were in their own costumes. Demyx looked up to see Axel next to him…and burst out laughing.

Axel wore, well, a bird outfit. He had red feathers coming off of his red shirt that were tipped with gold. They even went down his arms (which were red to accompany his shirt) and they flowed from the back of his tight black leather pants. His 'tail feathers' curled near the end like those of a bird of paradise's. The priceless part of his outfit was the intricate eye makeup he had suddenly. Gold glitter swirled around his temples coming from the corner of his eyes and he wore dark silvery eye shadow. He wore a pair of black boots to complete the outfit.

"Shut up, rock star." Axel said, smirking at Demyx's attire.

"Wh-…Oh dear gods." Demyx ran a hand down his face after looking down at himself. He wore baggy jeans that had many tears in them and had several chains hanging from them. His shirt was ragged looking and had holes that showed the black fishnet underneath it. He suddenly had many intricate tattoos drawn over his arms and some on his neck. A naked woman was on one of his biceps, the other holding a panther. There were many flames, skulls, bats, spiders, and other such things amongst the other tattoos. He had many bracelets suddenly on his wrists and a few giant obnoxious rings. He wore a necklace with a gaudy cross for a pendant. He was also wearing awkwardly huge platform black boots.

"Might not want to do that, it might ruin the star." Axel said, trying his best to hold back his laughter, finally failing.

"What?" Demyx saw a bit of a purple smudge on his hand that soon faded. "Hey!"

"It fixed itself, it's alright." Axel said, sobering his laughter. He straightened, "So, where to now?"

"I-I don't know. You're the one that knows this place."

"Well then, I say we see Santa. We can get some food there and then we can come back to Halloween Town."

Demyx shrugged and followed Axel through the large graveyard. Demyx finally gathered the nerve to ask Axel what had been bugging him.

"So, what exactly are you supposed to be?"

Axel was a bit glad that he was facing away from the boy, "Isn't it obvious?"

"…Not really."

Axel could feel the color drain a bit from his face, he lowered his head some, "I'm supposed to be a phoenix."

"A do-what-now?"

Axel turned, stopping momentarily, "You don't know what a phoenix is?"

Demyx shook his head, an innocent look on his face.

Axel sighed a bit, "A phoenix is a mythical bird that would burst into flames and then rise from its ashes as a baby, thus living forever. its tears held magical powers as well as its feathers." He turned to continue into the woods ahead of them.

"Oh…You make a pretty phoenix, Axel."

Axel laughed, "And you make a hilarious looking rock star."

Demyx looked down, muttering quietly, "I meant it though."

They came up to a clearing in the forest. Demyx was finding himself becoming nervous about his surroundings. It was like he had been transported into a horror movie. He had been looking around the clearing at all the strange trees around them and didn't see when Axel stopped in front of one of them. He ran into his back, making an 'oof' sound. Axel turned, smirking at the blonde, "Smooth…Well, here it is." He gestured to the tree in front of him.

Demyx looked at it quizzically. The tree had a pine tree decorated with round balls of bright colors on it and had a golden star atop it. One of the balls was a doorknob. "Do I…open it?"

"Well, it is a door and all, so I would think so." Axel said, sarcasm lacing his words.

Demyx glared a bit at him and then reached around him to open the door. They fell through it, Demyx screaming in sudden fright.

"Oomph!!" Demyx said when he fell on the ground…that was white…and cold! He jumped up and wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself warm. He could see his breath. He looked around for Axel. He started to worry when he didn't see him. He was about to call out his name when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the taller man behind him, grinning down at him.

"Cold?" Axel asked, his warm breath falling on Demyx.

Demyx glared at him, "Wh-wh-what d-do y-you th-think?" He stuttered, his teeth chattering.

"Here." Axel said. He ran a hand over Demyx's arms and near his neck. A warm wave wrapped itself around Demyx. He relaxed, enjoying the feeling of being warm in the cold. "Better?" Axel asked. Demyx nodded, then noticed the town below them. It was bright and cheery looking with buildings surrounding one that looked like the heart of the small town. He saw a sign in front of them that labeled their location as the North Pole.

"We're in the North Pole?!"

Axel nodded, moving in front of Demyx, "Yep, where else would the father of Christmas live?" He started down the hill, Demyx following close behind him trying to keep warm.

"Christmas?" Axel heard Demyx question.

Axel froze in mid-stride and turned to face the boy again, "Yo-…you don't know what Christmas is?"

Demyx looked a tad worried, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really, but its just that-well you're so…you that I thought you'd know it." Axel said.

Demyx had an 'i-don't-get-it' look on his face.

"Christmas is a holiday. In December everyone gives everyone they know presents. It's one of the greatest holidays ever, minus Halloween."

"But that's where we came from…right?" Demyx asked, pointing back over his shoulder to the tree.

"Uh, yeah, but this world has a place for all the holidays. Just c'mon. When we get into the town you'll get a better idea of Christmas."

Demyx was amazed at the town when they entered it. It looked like a child's paradise. There was even a small merry-go-round in front of the main building. There were bright colorful lights everywhere and the snow could serve for a good few days play. Demyx was debating throwing a snowball at Axel, but changed his mind, remembering that snow is cold and he lacked gloves.

"And here, behold Sandy's workshop." Axel said, gesturing to the giant red building.

"So this is where the big guy works?"

"Well, his elves do the work for him."

"Oh…I'm hungry." Demyx said.

"Mrs. Claws should be in. I've gotten on their good side-" Axel muttered 'thank the Gods', "so she'll get us something to eat. We might even be able to meet Sandy."

"Yes! Food!!" Demyx ran toward the door, Axel having to run after him. He thankfully caught up to him before he ran through the door. He rang the bell, hearing the beginning notes to a carol play. The door opened after a moment and a pleasant looking woman appeared before the two men.

"Oh, why isn't it Axel! What brings you to the North Pole, deary?"

Axel smiled handsomely, "I have a friend who hasn't been here before. I brought him here to see what Christmas was like."

Mrs. Claws giggled girlishly as Demyx peered from behind Axel. "Why let him in, he must be freezing out there dressed like that."

Both of the men thanked them when they entered, Demyx relieved to be in a nice warm building now. He was still shivering a bit as he and Axel were guided into the quaint living room. Mrs. Claws handed a thick fuzzy blanket for Demyx to wrap up in. He stuttered out a thank you between his chattering teeth and bundled himself up in it. Mrs. Claws had gone off to get them some milk and cookies, leaving the two sitting on the couch in front of the massive fireplace.

"Warmin' up?" Axel asked, of course perfectly fine.

Demyx just nodded, not wanting to talk until his teeth stopped chattering.

Mrs. Claws returned with an overflowing tray of cookies and two huge glasses of milk, "Here you go, dears. I hope this is enough."

Demyx reached out and grabbed his glass and four gingerbread men. His arms went back into the recesses of the thick blanket. His eyes were the only things visible under the mass of blanket. Axel and Mrs. Claws laughed some at Demyx. Axel thanked and assured the older woman that this would be enough. He sipped his milk and starting munching on a sugar cookie in the shape of a snowflake.

Mrs. Claws sat in a chair that had a basket of yarn next to it and reached down, grabbing a pair of knitting needles that were still attached to what she appeared to be working on, a sock. She sat back and looked to Demyx as she returned to her work, "So you have never heard of Christmas?"

Demyx shook his head, still busily eating the cookie.

"I was hoping that he might be able to meet Mr. Claws." Axel said, finishing his cookie. He could tell Demyx was about to grab another stack of cookies.

"Oh, Sandy? He should be getting done talking to the elves here shortly. We don't mind if you want to stay here for a bit."

Axel turned to the pile of blanket next to him, "Is that okay, Demyx?"

The blanket pile nodded, reaching out and grabbing another handful of cookies.

"My friend appears to be stuffing himself, so would you care to explain your husbands, well, job?" Axel asked.

"Oh, well sure." The old woman said. She then began to explain Sandy's trip on Christmas night. Axel could tell Demyx was enthralled in the story. Demyx would occasionally grab more cookies, but his eyes never left Mrs. Claws's face. It reminded him some of when he had been here for the first time and heard the story from Jack Skellington. Axel didn't realize that he held a small smile the whole time he was watching Demyx.

About halfway through the story, Demyx had decided that he was warm enough to bring the blanket down to rest across his thin shoulders. He had finished his glass of milk and apparently had had his fill of cookies (he had made quite a large dent in the pile, Axel amazed his small body could hold that much food). "So your husband does all that in one night?!" Demyx asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, he does." The old woman said, somewhat proudly.

"Wow…that's amazi-" Demyx's jaw dropped when a large man clad in red and white walked in. He had a long beard and Demyx knew who he was instantly. "SANDY!!!" He leaped up and glomped the man.

"Ho, ho, ho! Who do we have here?" The man laughed.

Demyx leaned back, "It's me! Demyx!!"

"Demyx?...Oh, Demyx! Yes, you've been quite good."

Demyx beamed and turned to face Axel, finally releasing the old man, "Hear that Axel?! I've been good!" Then a thought came to him. He turned to the old man, "Has Axel been good?"

Sandy looked to Axel and started to run his hand down his beard in thought, "Axel…No, no he's been quite naughty. Axel, yo-" A scolding look and fallen over the mans features.

"I know, Mr. Claws, I shall change my ways." Axel said, hiding his crossed fingers behind his back.

"What am I gonna get this year, Sandy?" Demyx asked excitedly.

"Now I can't tell you that, Demyx." Sandy laughed.

Demyx's lower lip stuck out in a pout, "Aw, why not?"

"It's part of what Christmas is about. You wish and hope you get something you really want and see if you get it on Christmas day." Axel said. He stood, "Demyx, we should leave."

Demyx turned, stunned by this sudden change of plans, "Why? We just got here."

"I know, but Mr. Claws is a busy man and we want to see as many worlds as we can today, right?" Axel said. Demyx nodded and followed him. They said their goodbyes to the old couple and left the house.

They returned to the forest that had led them to the North Pole. Demyx was glad for the temperature change.

"Man, it was cold there." Demyx said, rubbing his bare arms to help warm them up quicker.

"Yeah, I was fine." Axel said, smirking at Demyx who was glaring back at him.

A distant barking caught their attention. They looked toward the entrance to the clearing and saw a faint glow of white floating toward them. As it got closer they saw that it had something orange and glowing on its nose.

"It's Zero." Axel said, smiling. He whistled, "Zero! C'mere boy!"

The white floating object barked and flew faster toward them. Demyx was a bit worried by the object. It was a dog that had a orange, glowing nose. It's long ears flowed behind it as it 'ran' into Axel's chest. Axel laughed as the dog began to 'lick' his face.

"Hey boy, how are you?" Axel asked the dog. He then turned to see Demyx's paled, frightened face. "What's the matter, Demyx?"

"Y-Your ha-ha-hand…" Demyx said, pointing toward Axel's hand that could be seen through the dog.

"Yeah, Zero's a ghost dog. Ain't you, boy?" Axel said, petting the dog. The dog smiled at Demyx. "Don't worry, he's a good dog."

"Who is that?…Axel?" A voice called from the clearing's entrance. Demyx turned to see a very tall, extremely skinny being standing there. It looked to be a skeleton in a pinstriped suit.

Axel waved to the figure, "Hey Jack! I have Zero!" Just as Axel said that, the dog 'ran' away from him and went to be with its owner. Jack came towards the two men.

"Axel, my friend, how are you?" the skeleton asked Axel, shaking his hand.

"Fine. Oh, this is my friend, Demyx. He's new here."

Jack turned to Demyx and the smile on his face disappeared to a frown when he saw how scared Demyx looked. His face was pale, making the star over his eye stand out greatly. "Sir, you have no reason to be scared of me. You are a friend of Axel, which makes you my friend." He held out his long thin hand to Demyx. Demyx gingerly took it and they shook.

"Are you really-" Demyx began.

"Yes, completely, one hundred percent." Jack said, smiling.

Demyx just nodded, trying to calm the feeling he had in his stomach.

"What brings you to our fine town, Axel?" Jack asked, smiling grandly.

"Demyx has never been here before. That explains his…condition." Axel said.

"Oh, that's why. I know, Sally is in the square, she'll help calm him down." Jack said, "Follow me, lads." He then walked toward the town.

Axel turned to Demyx before following Jack, "It's alright. They're nice here. You shouldn't be scared." He said. Demyx nodded, following after Jack.

When they had walked into the square of Halloween Town Demyx found his fear that he had just successfully gotten rid of return. The square had a guillotine, a strange, frightening fountain, and a well with a human shaped cage above it.

"Sally! Axel has brought of friend of his for us to meet." Jack said, walking toward a figure sitting on the edge of the fountain. Demyx watched as the figure turned. She was gorgeous, despite the stitching lines across her arms, face, and legs. She had long red hair and beautiful eyes. She had a patched dress that looked beautiful on her. She stood up and came toward Jack first, then saw Axel and Demyx.

"Oh, hello Axel, who is your friend?" Sally asked sweetly.

"M-My name's Demyx, Sally." Demyx said. Axel looked to him; secretly a bit surprised he would finally speak up for himself.

Sally smiled, "Hello Demyx." She looked at his costume, "You make a nice musician."

Demyx laughed some, "I think I look horrible."

"You mean more so than you do normally?" Axel said, failing at holding back from the opening he was given. Demyx glared at him, Jack and Sally laughed.

"Trust me, Demyx, I have seen worse." Jack said.

"Like what?"

"A full-grown man in a pink rabbit suit." Jack said. Sally giggled, remembering him obviously.

Demyx laughed, "Yeah, that'd be great."

The boys stayed long enough for Jack and Sally to give them a quick tour of the town and then they left to make sure they could see at least one other world before they decided to rest for the night. They headed back to the ship.

Demyx had the feeling that this trip would be lots of fun. So far it was exciting. And he got to spend time with Axel. Out of the members he had met, he thought he could get along with Axel the best. He could be a jerk sometimes and he usually had that 'don't mess with me or you'll get burned' aura about him, but he was starting to see a calmer, nicer side to the pyro. He couldn't wait for the next destination for them.

_(song is "Bella Luna" by Jason Mraz)_


	6. Ice Cream Stop

"I'm so glad I'm not in that costume anymore."

"Ditto." Demyx said in response to Axel. They were heading quite fast towards another world. Axel said this place had some of the best ice cream ever. And to tell the truth, Demyx was getting a bit hungry again.

Demyx had started thinking…Axel had found out a lot about him, but he himself didn't really know much about him. He knew he really didn't like to be bothered at times (well, everyone does, but him especially), he was a definition pyro, and that he liked to joke around.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about yourself."

Axel blinked and was quiet for a moment. Finally he responded, "What do you want to know?"

Demyx shrugged, "Anything really."

Axel turned to look at Demyx a moment as he put the ship on auto pilot, "Anything?"

Demyx nodded, "Anything."

Axel was quiet as he looked up, leaning back, "Hmmm…I like chocolate…and video games, rpgs and such…um…I like comedy movies."

"Something deeper than that." Demyx said.

"Deeper? You mean like, secrets?"

Demyx nodded, then saw the look on Axel's face, "What? Don't trust me?"

Axel contemplated that for a moment. He then closed his eyes, "A lot of the time I don't mean what I do." He opened one eye to look at his passenger.

Demyx had a bit of a smile on his face, "I already knew that."

"What? You ask me to give a secret away to you and you knew it?!" Axel had sat up suddenly.

"Whoa, calm down. I didn't even mean that deep, but-"

Axel calmed down, realizing that it was useless to get into an argument with the kid, "Well then what did you want to know?"

"Something that no one would realize about you, like a guilty pleasure or something."

"Guilty pleasure?...I don't think I have one."

Demyx gave him a droll look, "Everyone has one."

Axel thought for a while. Then his mind went to his deepest secret. The one that no one knew at all. He could feel his face flush instantly and he mentally cursed.

"Oooh, you're thinkin' about it, aren't you?" Demyx said and a mocking sing-song voice.

Axel looked up, glaring at the boy. How dare he make the god blush and think about _that_! He subconsciously had started a fireball in his hand.

"H-Hey!! Look man, I'm sorry! Don't get so mad! I'll shut up!" Demyx said, his sitar appearing in his hands as he ducked into his chair and used the body of his instrument to cover himself.

Axel looked down and saw that he had started the fireball. He extinguished it and stared down at the floor, breathing slowly.

Demyx peered up over his sitar at Axel, "Ax-"

"Just don't bug me…not until we get there." Axel said. He stared forward at the oncoming stars and open space.

Demyx slunk towards the back of the ship. He felt horrible for making Axel mad at him. He sat on the floor of the ship, hugging his sitar to himself, his cheek resting on the fret board. _I wonder what made him so mad…_ he thought. He then found himself suddenly tired.

* * *

"Demyx…Wake up, kid." A voice called. Demyx slowly opened his eyes to see that his sitar had disappeared on him and he had fallen asleep lying on the floor of the ship. 

"What?"

"We're here. We're gettin' ice cream, remember?"

"Oh yeah, ice cream." Demyx said, sitting up and yawning. He stretched some and then stood up to see Axel next to him. He didn't look mad. _Good, he doesn't seem like he's gonna kill me…well, at least not yet._

The two boys walked out of the ship and Demyx looked around at all the tall buildings. The world was bathed in the beautiful colors of the setting sun. He saw a stand near by and Axel walked toward it. Demyx stayed where he was, looking around the town. Axel walked back over to him and handed him a cold object wrapped in white paper.

"This is Twilight Town. It's a nice place. Has good ice cream." Axel said, unwrapping his matching ice cream.

Demyx opened his ice cream and saw the pretty blue color of it. He raised it to his lips and gave it a testing lick. The taste was…interesting…and delicious! It was salty, but then turned surprisingly sweet.

"It's sea salt ice cream, isn't it good?" Axel asked. They had started to walk around the tall buildings and they were heading to a square looking place.

Demyx had nodded. There was a quiet moment between the two, and then Demyx broke the silence. "Axel?"

"What?"

"About earlier…"

Axel stared at his ice cream, "Yeah, what about it."

"Whatever you were thinking about…do you think…do you think you'll tell me at some point?" Demyx had looked up to see Axel's reaction.

Axel was quiet for a long time. "Maybe…some day…"

Demyx gave him a weak smile. He then ran ahead into the empty square. Axel had paused and watched the strange acting boy. Demyx leaped up on top of one of the benches and summoned his sitar. He had stuck his ice cream in his mouth so it wouldn't slip, but this also prevented him from speaking. He struck a couple power chords and took on a rock star like position on top of the bench. He created a guitar strap out of water to wrap his sitar around him. He reached up and took his ice cream out of his mouth.

"Good morning, Twilight Town!" He said into his ice cream as if it were a microphone. Axel laughed at the boys actions. Demyx used one hand to strike another power chord. Axel had taken a seat on a bench close to the one Demyx was on.

"So, what should I sing?" Demyx said into his ice cream, taking a bite of it. He looked out to his 'crowd' and awaited their response. "What's that? "Lorelei"? Did I hear "Lorelei"?" He listened to the 'crowd's' answer and nodded, smiling. He then did something that made Axel about choke with shock/laughter. He placed the whole ice cream in his mouth, leaving the small bit of the stick out of his mouth. He then slowly slid the remaining stick out of his mouth, the ice cream all gone. He looked over at Axel and grinned, "And that's when about twenty five hundred women would want to sleep with me." He laughed, winking. Axel choked some on his ice cream when he started laughing.

Demyx had chucked the stick into a nearby trashcan and then began to play fast high notes that repeated. A beautiful water butterfly began to form in front of Demyx as he began to play. It flitted about his head for a while and then began to dance along with the music.

_When I think of Lorelei my head turns all around_

_As gentle as a butterfly she moves without a sound_

_I call her on the telephone, she says be there by eight_

_Tonight's the night she's moving in and I can hardly wait_

_The way she moves, ooh-ooh_

_I gotta say_

_Lorelei let's live together_

_Brighter than the stars forever_

_Lorelei let's live together_

_Brighter than the stars forever_

Here Demyx had paused in his singing to play more quick notes. He smiled out to his 'crowd'. Axel was laughing the whole time. How could a guy like this make it into the great Organization Thirteen? But, again, Demyx's voice and music canceled all the thoughts going through Axel's mind. Demyx's water butterfly had come to dance around Axel's head and rest on his nose at one point. Axel could then see the beautiful detail of the delicate creature Demyx had created. It flew off when Demyx began to sing again.

_Her eyes become of paradise, she softly speaks my name_

_She brightens every lonely night, no one's quite the same_

_She calls me on the telephone, she says be there by eight_

_Tonight's the night she's moving in, it's time to celebrate_

_The way she moves, ooh-ooh_

_I gotta say_

_Lorelei let's live together_

_Brighter than the stars forever_

_Lorelei let's live together_

_Brighter than the stars forever_

_Lorelei let's live together_

_Brighter than the stars forever_

_Lorelei let's live together_

_Brighter than the stars forever_

_Lorelei let's live together_

_Brighter than the stars forever_

_Lorelei let's live together_

_Brighter than the stars forever_

_Lorelei let's live together_

_Brighter than the stars forever_

_Lorelei let's live together_

_Brighter than the stars forever_

Demyx ended the song with a long strand of power chords. The butterfly had disappeared into a shower of small water droplets, a rainbow being seen through the mist. The blonde had jumped off of the bench, his sitar disappearing along with the butterfly. He walked over to Axel and sighed, "Well then, that was a great stress reliever. What say you?"

Axel was laughing and shaking his head as he deposited his ice cream stick into the trash, "That was something, Demyx."

Demyx grinned at the tall red head, "I wanna go somewhere else. This place is only good for the ice cream." He turned to head back to the ship.

_It'll get better later…more exciting at least_ Axel thought. He followed the hyper blonde as he skipped, dancing almost drunkenly, singing the lyrics to the song he had just sung.

_(song is "Lorelei" by Styx)_


	7. Rawr

Axel had left the ship on slow auto pilot as they headed to the next world. He was trying to take a nap on the bed he had on his ship. He could hear Demyx practicing on his sitar. He was working on forms, playing simple lullabies, and occasionally saying something along the lines of "Dance, water, dance".

His mind had been racing back to what Demyx had brought up earlier that day. _And I told him that he'd find out at some point_ he thought. He turned on his side, cuddling into a pillow. _But no one knows…_He looked down at his chest, noticing he had absentmindedly placed his hand over where his heart would be. He sighed, _How can someone like him feel? _He soon had drifted off to sleep, Demyx's music lulling him.

* * *

Demyx had walked into the back room where Axel had said he was going to go fall asleep. He saw the red head lying on the bed clutching onto a pillow. _I wonder what he was thinking about when he went to sleep_ Demyx thought, smiling at his thought. He walked over and saw the calm, relaxed look on the pyro's face. He knew he should wake him up, since they were there, but he didn't want to disturb him. Axel almost looked like a sleeping little boy right now. After a moments contemplation of the situation, Demyx's hand slowly moved to touch the sleeping red head's shoulder. 

He tapped him lightly, whispering his name. This of course did not wake him. Demyx then let his index, middle, and ring finger rest on his shoulder and he barely shook him, whispering his name a bit louder. Again, no response. Demyx shook him a bit harder. Axel now squirmed a bit turning his head some towards Demyx's arm. He exhaled slowly, the ticklish breeze falling on the blonde's arm. Demyx bit his lip to hold back his burst of laughter at the sensation. He quietly said Axel's name and moved his hand so his palm rested on his shoulder, hoping he'd wake up. A quiet groan escaped eight's lips as he moved his hand up to hold Demyx's wrist to his shoulder and his cheek moved to fall onto Demyx's hand.

Demyx could feel his face light up in a blush. Axel was cuddling his hand…in his sleep. The blonde finally couldn't stand it. "Axel, get up. W-we're t-there."

Axel blinked awake. The first thing he felt was a warm, soft something on his cheek. He looked to see that whatever it was had an arm attached to it. He leaped up, releasing the hand that was near his shoulder. He pressed himself up against the headboard of the bed he had been on. His wide eyes met the blue-green ones of Demyx. The blonde's face had the remnants of a blush still. "Wh-What happened?!"

"Nothing…We're there." Demyx said, quickly turning away from the red head.

Axel calmed himself down. But one thought still coursed through his mind, _Demyx was blushing…cute._

Demyx had gone towards the door and waited for Axel. He saw the tall red head come towards him, straightening his hair. "I meant to ask you, " Demyx said, "What's this world even called?"

"The Pridelands, trust me, you'll like it."

Demyx shrugged as they left the ship. _So far he hasn't been wrong._

The minute Demyx stepped onto the world, he fell, giving a cry of 'ouch'. He looked up and saw a beautiful jungle around them. There were giant tropical flowers and tall, dark colored trees. He moved to stand, but fell again. He looked down at himself and yelped.

He now had four furry legs and a long thin tail that had a puff of dark blonde fur on the end. The color of his fur matched his hair color…and his paws! His paws were huge! He turned to see where Axel went. He felt something grab the back of his neck and pick him up. It surprisingly didn't hurt like he thought it would.

"You really suck at walking on four legs, Demyx." Axel's voice said. He turned to look up next to him and he saw Axel…well, Axel as a lion. He had dark, dark brunette-red fur and the tip of his tail and his mane were his natural hair color. His eyes were still their intense emerald and he was smiling down at Demyx. "Awww, you make a cute lion."

"Wh-What?" Demyx said. He looked down at himself, seeing the ending of his mane. He yelped again. He was a lion! He backed away from the water, tripping over his hind feet and tail. He was now glaring up at the sky. Axel leaned over him, grinning in staved off laughter.

"You know what? Shut up." Demyx said, turning so that he was lying on his stomach.

"Look, all you have to really do is, well…it's kinda like crawling. You'll get used to it." Axel said, strutting in front of him.

Demyx glared at the ground and slowly stood. He then took a step forward, followed by another. He grinned, "Hey! I'm walking!"

"Congratulations…Now catch up with me." Axel said, laughing as he raced off away from Demyx. "Hey! Axel, this isn't nice!" He yelled as he bolted off into the jungle. Demyx started to run, slowly getting used to it. He darted through the thick brush after Axel. He realized he could run much faster this way than he could normally. He finally saw Axel stop ahead.

"Ha! I caught up with you." Demyx said as he stopped, panting, next to Axel.

"Good for you, now I'm gonna go enjoy this view." Axel said.

Demyx looked up, wondering what Axel meant, but then saw the small pond and the waterfall the fed into it. A light mist was being built up where the waterfall fell into the pond. Demyx found himself drawn toward the water. Axel had already lied next to it.

"You know cats hate water, right?" Axel said, his head lying next to his paws and his tail twitching back and forth.

Demyx turned to him and grinned. He then leaped into the pool. Sadly, Axel had been too close and got showered in the spray from Demyx's splash. When Demyx resurfaced he saw a very pissed looking Axel staring back at him. Demyx gave him a sheepish smile before diving back into the water, narrowly avoiding a fireball. He poked his nose and eyes up out of the water to look at Axel, who was now standing up and shaking to get the water off of him.

"I'm sorry, Axel. I did-"

Axel sighed, "It's okay. But just so you know from now on, I only like showers and drinks of water. I don't work well with anything else water related."

Demyx suddenly looked greatly disheartened. His round ears drooped as he sunk back into the water. Axel looked down. _I hope he didn't take that personally_ he thought. He looked up when he heard loud splashing sounds. He saw Demyx climbing out of the water. Axel would think that water would collect on Demyx's fur, but from what Axel could see, there wasn't a drop of water on his coat at all.

"How do you do that?" Axel asked, walking over to Demyx.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Not have any water on you?"

"Oh, well, I just think about it and it happens." Demyx said. He looked down. Axel realized that he still looked sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked, coming to stand close to Demyx.

"Noth-…well…"

Axel bent down some to look into Demyx's light green eyes, "What is it?"

Demyx was quiet for a moment, "What you said…Does that mean you don't like me?"

Axel was brought back by this comment, "No. Why would you think that?"

Demyx was quiet, but now looking up a bit more.

"You're an awesome kid. I like you more than anyone else in the organization."

Demyx now looked up into Axel's eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, you're a lot nicer than anyone else. But the one drawback is that I don't think you're good drinking buddy material."

Demyx mock-glared at Axel, "I'm perfect drinking buddy material."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well good, I was planning to take you to a bar in the next place we're going to."

"Really?"

"Yep." Axel had walked over to another spot to lie down. He did so, then looked over to Demyx, inviting him over with a nod of his head. Demyx came over and lied next to him. Then Axel looked up at the sky, "Look."

Demyx was amazed at the beauty that filled the sky before him. The sun was setting and he could see stars shining through the pink, purple, orange, and red colors of the sky. The lights highlighted the mountains that were far off in the distance. A flock of birds flew through the sky. Then a distant roar was heard.

Axel smirked, "There's Simba."

"Who?" Demyx asked, looking to eight.

"Simba, he's the Pridelands king." Axel said, then he stood up and stretched. "Well, if we wanna get to a good bar we should leave here soon."

"Hold on. I want to do something." Demyx said. Axel looked over at him and shrugged his approval.

Demyx stood up and took a few paces away from Axel. He looked up at the sky again, closed his eyes, and let out a loud roar. Axel was a bit shocked at the sudden ferocity of nine's actions. Axel was quiet for a moment, then followed suit. Demyx turned to look at him and grinned.

"I'm good now." Demyx said, "Race you back to the ship." He then streaked off past Axel, who laughed as he chased Demyx.


	8. Whadjasay?

The two males had made it to Traverse Town. Demyx followed Axel, staring up at the dark buildings that were lit with neon.

"This place seems cool." Demyx said as he and Axel walked down one of the many stone roads.

"Yeah, it's a nice place to relax." Axel said. They walked into a hotel and Axel walked to the front desk.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" She asked, her first line obviously recorded permanently.

"I would like to buy a double room." Axel said, pulling out a wallet from his coat.

"Hmm…I'm sorry sir, but all we have left is single rooms." She said, having looked at a computer screen. She turned and looked at Axel sympathetically, "And all the other hotels are booked solid. There's some convention in town."

Axel mentally cursed the gods as he handed over enough munny for a single room. He knew he'd be too drunk to even get to the ship and Demyx would have no clue how to do anything in the ship. Oh how the god Axel hated last resorts.

They left the hotel after getting their key and headed off to find a good bar.

"What's the place we're looking for?"

"It has a stupid name. 'The Milky Way'. It should be somewhere near here." Axel said. Sure enough when they turned the corner they saw a small, hole in the wall kind of place with its door open. Axel walked toward it, Demyx being a little apprehensive, followed.

When they walked in there were people singing karaoke and a group of people watching and laughing at drunk couples singing love songs to each other. Axel made his way to the bar as if it were a magnet. Nine, confused in the strange new setting, walked behind him.

"A Flaming Jesus for me and hold on," Axel told the bartender. He turned to Demyx, "What do you want?"

"Me? Uh…um-"

Axel turned back to the bartender, "And a Red Headed Slut for him."

"A what?" Demyx asked, coming closer to Axel.

"I ordered you a shot. C'mon, sit down." Axel said as he himself sat at the bar. Demyx sat next to him. The bartender slid their shots to them and Axel took a hold of his.

Axel paused before he took his shot, looking at Demyx who was staring at the small glass in front of him. "Is this your first drink?"

"N-no. I just-"

"Hey, watch this." Axel said. Demyx turned to him, seeing him start a small lighter like flame from his index finger. He held it over the glass and it ignited a small fire. He then grinned as he tipped the glass up to his lips. Demyx winced, thinking Axel was crazy enough to burn his lips, but saw him 'drink' the fire along with the contents of his shot. He blinked and shook his head. "Now…you, drink up." Axel said to Demyx.

Demyx looked down at his drink. He took a hold of it and stared hard at it. He then tipped his head back as he knocked his shot back. He could feel the burning sensation run down his throat and he felt dizzy suddenly.

"Whoo! Go Demyx! Want another?"

"I…I guess so." Demyx grinned.

* * *

"Y-you know what, kid?" Axel said, leaning on the bar and swirling his beer glass. 

"Wha?" Demyx said, he had crossed his arms and had lied his head down on the bar. There was a dark green beer bottle next to him.

"Yo-You are…awesome." Axel said, his words becoming slurred.

"I know…you tol me dat like…two secons ago." Demyx said, his slurring much worse than Axel's.

"Really though. You are one of the coolest guys…I've met." Axel said.

Demyx grinned and said something that was supposed to be 'thanks' but came out as something between 'hanks' and 'aye'.

Axel turned to face his friend and pointed at him as he spoke, "Demyx…you're drunk."

"No, you are." Demyx said, laughing as if it were some name calling game. He tried to sit up and had to hold onto the bar to steady himself.

"No, no, no, c'mere. We-we got to get you to bed." Axel said. He shakily stood up as he placed a wad of munny on the bar. He wrapped one of his arms around Demyx's waist and draped the younger man's arm over his shoulders, keeping hold of his wrist.

"Hey! We just got ere and we're leavin'?" Demyx asked in drunken confusion.

"Yeah…we need to get to slee." Axel said. He was practically dragging his friend out the door of the bar. Thankfully, Axel remembered how to get to the hotel and headed in that direction. His drunken mind started to take note of how nice Demyx's waist felt in his grasp.

"He-Hey, stop tickling me, Axel." Demyx said, laughing. Axel hadn't noticed that he had begun to run his hands up and down Demyx's waist. He blushed, glad his face was already a bit tinged from his drunkenness.

They had managed to get to the hotel and find their room. Demyx had deemed himself able to walk (an obvious lie) and both he and Axel stumbled into their room.

"Hey…there's only one, two, one…one bed." Demyx said, trying to focus his sight.

"Yeah. These were the only rooms left. I thought we could both share the bed." Axel said, stumbling to fall on said bed.

Demyx looked at him, shrugged, and fell on top of the bed, breaking a spring and making Axel bounce up. Both of the boys started to laugh. Demyx had turned onto his back and was looking up at the ceiling. Axel turned on his side and looked down at Demyx's laughing face. Demyx turned to him, smiling up at him.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again for taking me on this trip."

"Your welcome, Demy."

There was a pause as Axel and Demyx realized what he had said. Demyx turned to look at the red head, "Did you just call me Demy?"

Axel blushed, "Yeah."

Demyx looked at Axel, "Aww, you're blushing."

Axel's blush only brightened. He turned away from Demyx, trying to hide his intense blush.

"Axel? It's okay. I don't mind you callin' me Demy. I like it…Axel?" Demyx said, leaning over Axel.

Axel peered up at Demyx, "Really?"

Demyx nodded, a big smile on his face, "Sure, as long as I can come up with a cute name for you."

Axel shook his head, laughing into the pillow, "Whatever."

"Hmm, Axel, Axel, Axel…Maybe just Ax…no, too boring. How about…Okay, all I can think of is Ax. Is that okay, Ax?" Demyx asked.

"Whatever." Axel was still laughing, now he was sitting up.

Demyx yawned, "Well, Ax. I'm tired. So I'm gonna sleep. Night-Night." He turned away from Axel and plopped down on the bed again. Axel could hear that he was instantly asleep. Axel turned so he was looking at the back of Demyx's head. He started to have n argument with himself.

_Axel…you're falling._

_No I'm not!_

_Uh, yeah, you are._

…_So what if I am?_

_It's Demy-I mean, Demyx._

_Ha, caught you!_

_Shut up!_

_Anyway, so what if it is Demyx?_

_He's a new member. What if everyone else finds out?_

…

_Exactly. Do you want to have that happen?_

_No._

_So just stop feeli-_

…_what?_

_Feeling?_

_Feeling? Did you say feeling? See!! Demyx is doing that! Feeling!! I'm feeling! I'm feeling…_

_What are you feeling?_

"Love."

The words parted from Axel's lips as he fell asleep.


	9. What Just Happened?

Axel heard a light groan next to him. He opened his eyes to see a small bit of light coming into the room from a window. He felt something smooth and cool touch his neck. He looked to his side and his eyes widened at what he beheld.

Demyx had taken off his coat at some point during the night, showing that he wore a black tank top underneath it. His shirt fit tight to his lean frame and his black pants hung low on his narrow hips. The part of the situation that bothered Axel the most was that Demyx had sprawled himself halfway on top of him. His long leg rested between his and he had wrapped his arm across his chest. Axel glanced down to see that Demyx had cuddled into his neck. The younger boy's hair tickled the soft, sensitive skin there.

Axel could feel his blush burn brightly on his face. How could he move when Demyx was clinging on to him? He closed his eyes in frustration, letting out a small whine. He felt the boy move against him.

"Mmm…you…smell nice." The young boy said in his sleep. He moved so his head lied on Axel's chest. This action did not help Axel's blush at all. Demyx continued. "Ax…you're so…warm." The sleeping boy breathed.

Axel bit his lip and closed his eyes. _This isn't happening!_ He chanted in his mind. When Demyx had breathed Axel felt a tingling sensation down his stomach. That was it, he couldn't stand it any longer.

"D-Demy. Get up." Axel pleaded. He saw the blonde blink some and he lifted his head. He turned to look at Axel, then he fully realized the position he was in. He looked down at Axel's waist.

"Uh…well…this is…awkward." Demyx said. He looked up again to see Axel's bright blushing face. "Uh…I should move, shouldn-"

"Yes, now, please." Axel said, trying not to look at him.

Demyx nodded, glanced down, and then did the most unexpected thing Axel could think of.

The soft feeling felt so foreign to Demyx. He closed his eyes, the feeling heightening. Suddenly, all he could think of was Axel. The way he smelled, the way his skin felt, the lines and contours of his body…It lasted for only a few seconds, then it was gone.

Axel stared blankly forward, trying to recollect the last few seconds of his life that had become lost to him. He then saw Demyx lurch forward. Then, before Axel could do anything, Demyx had leaped off of the bed and had hurried off to the bathroom. Axel winced as he heard an all to familiar squelching sound. Axel finally found the feeling in his legs and body to sit up.

_He…He didn't jus…Oh dear Gods…What the hell just happened?_ Axel brought his hand up and brushed his fingertips along his lips. _It was so…_He heard his companion start to gag again. He sighed, standing up. _Act like it didn't happen…or be pissed-no, don't do that…Just go help the kid._ He walked toward the bathroom.

Demyx…looked like shit. His face was pale and his body was shaking from his breathing. He had done one smart thing, getting a wet towel to well…you know…

"And what has this taught you, young grasshopper?" Axel said, leaning against the door jam.

Demyx glanced up at him, "Listen to what you say about drinking." He replied weakly.

"Yes, and what did I say?"

Demyx looked back down at the toilet, "Don't mix your-" His face suddenly became more pale and he had closed his mouth. Axel turned away, grimacing at the ensuing sound.

* * *

Demyx had finally gotten most of it out of his system. He was lying on the bed and was turned on his side. He looked like he was asleep, but Axel knew he wasn't. The older boy was sitting beside him, facing away from him while he ate a bagel he had picked up from the continental breakfast. 

"Ax?" Demyx asked quietly.

Axel turned his head a bit in order to hear nine, "Yeah, what is it?"

There was a pause before Demyx answered Axel, "What I did earlier…"

Axel paused briefly, "Yeah…what about it?"

"I…I didn't mean to…"

Axel looked worried for a moment. _Is he taking it back?_ The thoughts made Axel's lips tingle where Demyx had placed his.

Demyx continued, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything…like that…" He was now clutching the pillow he was lying on.

Axel looked at the sad boy, seeing the hurt he felt for even doing that. Axel reached out and gently placed his hand on Demyx's shoulder. He could feel the boy tense momentarily, "Demy…its okay. You don't have to feel bad about it. If you want we can not talk about it. Would you want to do that?"

Demyx after a moment slowly nodded, his eyes still closed.

Axel gave the boy a smile, though he knew he couldn't see it, and removed his hand. "Alright then, and just so you know, I understand how you couldn't hold back kissing a god." He hoped he would lighten the boy's spirits with his joke.

Demyx did smile in quiet laughter, "Oh yeah, I hail the ground you walk on, oh holy Axel."

"Sure as hell better." Axel said, laughing. He got up and stretched, having finished his bagel.

Demyx turned to look at him and cursed what his eyes first fell on. _Damn…why does he have such a nice-Demyx!! Do you even know what you're thinking?! __It's a guy!! __A guy! And you're a guy! You're supposed to think things like that about women! Hot, sexy, horny women! Not him! Not him and how warm he is, or how he smells, or how his skin feels-_

"Dammit." Demyx muttered. He saw Axel turn and give him an odd look. He realized he had said that out loud. He tried to think of a good cover and quick. "I mean-dammit, I don't feel good."

"Well, it kinda serves you right." Axel said, heading toward the door, "We'll stay here till you feel better, then I want to take you to someplace I think you'll really like." Axel said. He opened the door and looked back at Demyx, "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Something that will get rid of this horrible hangover." Demyx groaned, covering his head with the sheet.

Axel smirked, "Sure thing, Demy." He waved at him as he left.

Demyx lied under the sheet for a moment. He tried to think on something other than his pounding headache. Of course, his mind instantly relayed to what happened earlier that morning.

_Demyx! How could you! Really…_

_I didn't know I was doing that!_

_For goodness sake! Don't you remember saying his name?_

_I did? Oh…_

_Yeah! Now he probably doesn't want to talk to you. He'll probably leave you here to find your own way back._

_He wouldn't do that, the Superior wouldn't let him._

_Okay, he might have to follow orders, but he's still gonna be pissed at you. I mean how would you-wait, I can't ask that, you'd say 'oh, it's okay' or something like that…_

_What?_

_I was going to ask you how would you feel if someone did that to you? You wake up to find someone having a wet-_

_IT WASN' T THAT!!_

_…Yeah, we can go with that. Anyway, but have someone make out with you the minute they woke up?_

…_It'd be weird. I'd freak out._

_Exactly so-_

_Wait…Axel didn't really…he just looked…uncomfortable. But there was something. Something in his eyes. Shock? Whatever it was…he didn't seem as freaked out as I thought he would be._

……_Maybe that's it?_

_What?_

_The secret thing he said he'll tell you at some point._

_Oh…what do you think it is?_

_C'mon, you know it._

…_Oh! Is it-_

_Yeah. I think that at least._

_Could he really be-_

_He could. Many people are._

Demyx was soon asleep again, having decided that he'd talk to Axel when he came back.

* * *

Axel quietly opened the door and peeked in. He was right, Demyx had gone back to sleep. He had bought a bottle of aspirin and had stopped at a coffee shop to get their 'hangover killer'. He had also gotten Demyx and himself burgers (one for Demyx in case he felt well enough to eat). He slipped in silently, shutting the door behind him. He snuck over to the bedside table and set the aspirin and drink on it. He looked to see Demyx's sleeping face. He looked even younger, like a kid who had come in from playing outside and had fallen asleep. Axel smiled softly at the sleeping figure beside him. He went to place the burgers on the dresser. He turned around to see Demyx's eyes open and looking at him. 

"Whoa! Don't do that, that's creepy, Demy." Axel said, laughing a bit.

Demyx gave a short, tired laugh. He then saw the aspirin and the drink. "You're amazing, Ax." He said, sitting up to take the drink. He downed a couple of aspirin and then took a sip of the drink.

"I got some food, in case you were up for it." Axel said.

Demyx nodded his approval. Axel brought over the burgers and they both started to eat. Axel couldn't help but notice that Demyx was still wearing his tank top. He never noticed that the blonde had such nice abs. They weren't overly muscular, but they still looked strong.

"Ax?"

Axel was snapped back into reality with the soft sound of the boy's voice, "Huh? Wha?"

Demyx laughed a bit, "You were staring off into space. Where are we going next?"

"A place called Atlantica." Axel had finished his burger, wadding up the wrapper.

"Hmm, what's it like there?"

"You'll see, I want it to be a surprise." Axel said with a smirk, making him look very sly. Demyx tried his best to give Axel a 'what-are-you-going-to-do' look. Axel just grinned. "Don't be so impatient, Demy. You'll see."

Demyx was quiet for a moment, finishing his sandwich. He then looked to Axel, saying is name in a questioning way.

"What is it?"

"Do you-...Are you scared of..." Demyx was struggling to get his question out.

Axel gave the boy a strange look, "Of what?"

"Love?"

Axel stared, looking as if he didn't comprehend Demyx's question. "What do you mean?"

"You know, you just...don't like seeing people, like, doing things...with each other." Demyx said, staring down at the small portion of his burger.

Axel gave a short laugh, "Pfft, no. I'd be okay if I walked down the street and saw an orgy of about six hundred people. Hell, I'd probably join in." He laughed. "Now why would you ask me something like that?"

"N-No reason." Demyx said, taking a bite of his burger.

Axel knew why...he just wanted to hear Demyx say something. Nine then began to bug him about their next destination.


	10. Merdude

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

A pause, "Are we there yet?"

"…Yes, get out." Axel said, smirking as it was obvious that the ship was going so many thousands of miles per hour. And they were in space.

Demyx was quiet, Axel not sure if it was taking him a while to get the joke or not. Finally he responded with "That's not funny, Ax."

"I thought so."

Demyx groaned. He was again practicing on his sitar. The music he played this time was a bit more up beat and excited. Axel could tell that the boy couldn't wait. He was getting excited just being with him.

"So tell me what you've told me before about this place." Demyx said, he was almost bouncing up and down in his seat.

"It's beautiful. There's lots of color, nice people, and neat animals. And I know you'll really like it." Axel said, smirking at the blonde.

Demyx made the kind of sound an impatient child makes when he begins to become angered by the frustration of waiting.

"Look, we're going to be there in a few seconds, can you wait till then?" Axel said.

"Really?!" Demyx had made his sitar disappear and was at the door before Axel could blink.

Axel sighed as he neared the world. Demyx had to be the most impatient person in the world.

Demyx could tell this world was completely different from what they had been to before. When the door of the ship opened, they were suddenly submerged in water. Demyx, though this was his element, was a bit worried about his breathing until he realized he could breath…under the water. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful underwater world before him. There were anemones, schools of bright colored fish, millions of kinds of crustaceans, beautiful coral, and the water was beautifully clear.

"Demy, turn around." Demyx heard Axel's voice say. He did and his jaw dropped. Axel had to be the most awesome merdude ever! His tail was like a shark's only it was black and the skin shone bright red in the light. As Demyx looked at Axel, Axel had an equally amazed look on his face. "Wait, Demyx, look down."

Demyx did and grinned, "Ha! I beat you!"

Demyx's tail was long and his fins were feathery looking. They were a beautiful shade of blue that radiated to a lighter shade as they came to the tips of the feathered part of his fins that held shiny green dots that glowed a bit. The green matched his eye color.

"This is amazing!! Axel! What should we do first?" Demyx said, doing flips in the water in front of Axel, getting used to using his tail.

"Well, I don't have to show you how to swim, now do I?" Axel said, slowly swimming by Demyx. His tail was so long he really didn't have to move his hips back and forth much to swim. As much as he hated water, Atlantica was the one place that he could at least stand it for long periods of time.

"Nope! I got it." Demyx said as he dove and spun around Axel. He was laughing like a little kid.

"We haven't even done anything and you're having so much fun." Axel said, laughing himself.

"Hey! I know! Let's-" Demyx was caught off when he heard a girl singing. Both he and Axel looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. It was light and melodious. They saw a mermaid come swimming by and she had a few others that followed her. The one that they first saw had a shock of red hair and big blue eyes. The other few were a blonde, a brunette, and a raven haired girl. They were all giggling, but the red head was starting to sing a song. The girls hadn't seen them yet, and they all started to sing together in perfect harmony.

_Clock strikes upon the hour_

_And the sun begins to fade_

_Still enough time to figure out_

_How to chase my blues away_

_I've done alright up 'til now_

_It's the light of day that shows me how_

_And when the night falls loneliness calls_

"Are they sirens?" Demyx asked Axel, watching the girls in amazement.

"No, that red head is Ariel. The other's with her are her sisters." Axel said.

"Their voices are beautiful."

"Yeah, Ariel's a hell of a singer." Axel said. Then they both saw the brunette see them. She giggled and swam toward them.

"Well, c'mon you two." She said, grabbing their wrists and dragging them after her back toward the other girls. Demyx turned to look at Axel, giving him a grin. The brunette distributed the two boys with the blonde and the raven haired girls, Axel with the blonde and Demyx with the dark haired girl. The women continued to sing as they started to dance with the boys. Demyx smiled and started dancing instantly with his new partner. He saw that Axel was having a bit of trouble, but was at least able to keep in time.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody _

_With somebody who loves me_

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody _

_With somebody who loves me_

Demyx had decided to help the girls out. He summoned his sitar away from him and made it play the melody of the song. The girls giggled cutely and continued singing, now with the accompaniment of Demyx's sitar.

Axel didn't know really why, but he kept looking at Demyx and the girl he was dancing with. He saw Ariel bashfully come up to her sister and Demyx and motion that she wanted to dance with him. Axel glared a bit at the girl when she did so. He hated seeing Demyx smile as they started to dance together.

_I've been in love and lost my senses_

_Spinning through the town_

_Soon or later the fever ends_

_And I wind up feeling down_

_I need a man who'll take a chance_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last_

_So when the night falls _

_My lonely heart calls_

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

Axel's feeling grew more as he saw that Demyx had his hands resting on Ariel's hips and she had her hands on his shoulders. Demyx was laughing a bit at the fun he was having. Ariel was still singing, but you could tell that she too was tempted to laugh, some of it breaking through in her voice.

_What is it I'm feeling?...Feeling…what a word…is it…anger? Sort of…I wish- it's-_ Axel thought, then mouthing the word 'jealousy' as he watched Demyx and Ariel. He then wondered why such a feeling would be aroused in him. He was suddenly brought close to his partner, which was now the raven haired girl.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat_

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody _

_With somebody who loves me_

_Somebody who_

_Somebody who_

_Somebody who loves me_

_Somebody who_

_Somebody who_

_To hold me in his arms_

_I need a man who'll take a chance_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last_

_So when the night falls _

_My lonely heart calls_

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody _

_With somebody who loves me_

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

Demyx and Ariel had really started to dance beautifully. Her sisters had even stopped for a bit to watch them. Their dance was fast, but beautiful still. Demyx had Ariel spin some and he brought her back, letting her fall into his held out arm. The girls applauded them as they continued to dance.

_Wow, I wonder if anyone else knows Demy can do this? What was he in his former life? _Axel thought. The younger boy sure could dance beautifully, even without the use of his legs. Soon the other girls began to dance with Axel, drawing his attention away from nine.

_Don't you wanna dance_

_With me baby_

_Don't you wanna dance_

_With me boy_

_Don't you wanna dance_

_With me baby_

_With some body who loves you_

_Don't you wanna dance_

_Say you wanna dance_

_Don't you wanna dance_

_Don't you wanna dance_

_Say you wanna dance_

_Don't you wanna dance_

_With somebody who loves you_

When the dance was finally over, Demyx made his sitar disappear and the girls were giggling as they all huddled around him. Demyx smiled at them and appreciated their comments on his dancing ability.

"You were a nice dancing partner." Ariel said, blushing some.

"Oh, i-it's really nothing." Demyx said, feeling himself flush some at the comment.

Axel swam to be close to his friend, "Now, if you excuse us ladies, we must be on our way." The girls 'aww'ed in disappointment as Axel dragged Demyx off.

Demyx finally turned to retaliate against the sudden action Axel had taken. "H-Hey! Why are we leaving? I could of-"

"Look, I just didn't want you-"

Demyx pulled away from Axel after they had gotten away from the girls. Axel turned to see the shocked and somewhat angered look on the blonde's face, "What? What did you not want me to do?"

Axel glared at the boy, then turned away from him, "It doesn't matter."

Demyx suddenly saw the look on Axel's face. Something had shown in his eyes again. He swam towards him, gently putting his hand on his shoulder, "What is it, Ax?" he asked softly.

Axel tried to ignore the warm, comforting feeling he got from the gentle gesture of Demyx's. He had froze though, "Look, if you wanna go and hook up with a mermaid whose father controls the oceans go ahead, by all means. Don't let me stop you." Axel said.

"Oh…well then…None of them were really my type either." Demyx said, laughing a bit to lighten the mood that had suddenly befallen him and his friend.

Axel turned to look at Demyx as he had moved to swim in front of him, "What is your type then?" He asked, arching an eyebrow in question.

Demyx was floating in front of Axel on his back, "Hmm…I'm gonna have to think for a minute…" Axel tried to ignore the now perfect view he had of Demyx's flat, strong abs, his perfect arms, and how lean he was. Demyx did a flip to be upright, "I think I like girls who are funny, like to have fun, and…and…uh…oh I had it just a second ago."

Axel laughed, "You forgot?"

Demyx gave Axel a joking mad face, "Well then _you_ tell me what you like in a girl."

Axel was a bit taken aback by this sudden question. "Well I like them to be…I like them to be funny, energetic, cute, look hot in a skirt, and nymphomaniacs."

"Nympha-what?" Demyx asked.

Axel laughed a bit, "Nymphomaniacs…someone whose obsessed with s-e-"

"Whoa! Okay, I get it. I didn't know there was a word for that." Demyx said, laughing.

Axel laughed with him. They both sobered and then looked at each other. "So, what do you want to do now?" Axel asked the boy.

"Hmm…" Demyx said, they had begun to swim in a random direction, "I did notice you absolutely suck at dancing, so maybe I could teach you." Demyx said, smiling widely in an annoying way.

Axel glared at him, "I can dance perfectly well. You don't have to teach me anything."

Demyx made a dismissive sound, "You have much to learn, young grasshopper."

Axel stopped, "Okay, fine, if I have so much to learn, then go ahead and teach me."

Demyx stopped next to him and swam to be in front of him. They had stopped in a small alcove of the ocean. There was beautiful, multi-colored coral all around them. The suns rays filtered softly through the water. Demyx took Axel's hand, the older boy jumping at the sudden action, and placed it on the side of his waist. He had placed his right hand on Axel's shoulder. "Now grab my hand." The blonde said, holding his hand up. Axel looked at him a moment, confusion showing in his eyes. He raised his hand up and held it against Demyx's hand.

"Good, now I'm going to start moving. We'll start with a fox trot, it's the easiest dance." Demyx said. Axel nodded, not finding the ability to speak with him so close to him. He looked down to make sure he was following Demyx's lead as they began to move. When they started to repeat the few simple steps, Axel heard Demyx tell him to look up. He did and smiled at the green-blue eyes that were looking back at him.

"I'm doing it." Axel said, a bit of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but a fourth grader could do this." Demyx said, grinning.

Axel glared back at him, but didn't let it phase his dancing.

"Okay, now we're going to go a bit faster and we're going to start turning. Alright?" Demyx asked.

Axel nodded. He stumbled a bit at the turning, but other than that he was doing pretty well still. He looked up at Demyx again. He could hear Demyx humming softly and his eyes were closed. The song he hummed had a slow, easy beat and it sounded like a waltz. He smiled to himself.

"Axel?"

"Hu-wha?" Axel said, startled. He realized he had been spacing out.

"You want to try a different dance?"

"What song are you humming?"

Demyx looked a bit taken aback by the sudden question. "Well, uh, i-it's nothing really."

"C'mon, tell me."

Demyx paused, looking down for a second, "It's the song I first learned to dance to…well, I thin-"

"Don't forget, Demyx, no talking about remembering or feelings. Just act on it." Axel said. There was a pause in their conversation, though they continued dancing and keeping time, "Well, what's the song?"

"It's called "Once Upon a December"." Demyx answered. He seemed embarrassed about it.

"Demyx?"

"What?"

"Sing it?"

"What?!"

"I've never heard it, sing it."

Demyx looked away from Axel. His face had flushed in embarrassment. "Y-..you really want to hear it?" Axel nodded, Demyx then began to sing, shakily at first, but his voice slowly became surer.

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Demyx began to hum the tune for a bit. He and Axel had continued dancing, their dance now surely going to the beat of the song. Axel couldn't believe how much the song reminded him of how he sometimes felt when he thought he could vaguely remember something about his real self. He could tell that Demyx had felt this way too. His voice and his eyes gave away his true feelings behind the lyrics he sang. He had dared a look at the boy. He still faced away from him, but he could tell that he put feeling into every word of the song. Axel let the melody and the tempo guide him in his dance as Demyx continued the song.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Demyx had stopped them after he had finished the song and was quiet as he looked down, releasing Axel. "Well, I'll continue the lessons some other time. Let's actually find somewhere to go." Demyx then swam away.

Axel was shocked from the sudden change in Demyx's mood. He followed him, wondering why he was following Demyx who was new to this world. He didn't care though; he wanted to let the hydrophilic boy explore the ocean.

"Ooh! What's this?" Demyx said. He had stopped and Axel came to be next to him. In front of them was a giant sunken ship.

"Oh, be care-" Axel began. Demyx though had paid no heed and had bolted off for the ship. Axel followed him, "careful, there's sharks and stuff here."

Demyx had entered the ship through a broken porthole. He was instantly surrounded by darkness. "Oh…shouldn't of come this way." He could see that the flared ends of his fins gave off a bit of light at the tips from the dots there. He slowly swam forward and lightly smacked into a pole. He cursed. He then heard a strange creaking sound and froze. He looked around blindly in the dark. "H-Hello? Is s-someone there?" He weakly asked. Silence answered him. He slowly moved away from the pole and thought he saw a shadow pass by.

Suddenly, something warm pressed up against his back and covered his mouth. He was too scared and shocked to move.

"I told you to be careful. There's sharks here. I saw them. We don't want to get them worked up." He heard Axel's voice say from behind his ear. He relaxed some. He didn't have much time to relax though, for Axel had suddenly created a fireball and in the flash of light that came from it, Demyx could see a massive great white about a foot away from his face. It was slowly opening its huge mouth and its black eyes looked especially evil. He screamed, though it was muffled by Axel's hand. The pyro had launched the fireball into the face of the shark. It recoiled in anger and made a strange growl sound. Axel kept his hold on Demyx as he quickly swam out of the ship.

As soon as the two were in a safe distance away from the ship, Demyx was able to start to calm down. He was hunched over leaning against the rock wall they were near. Axel slowly swam over to him, "Demy? It's okay, they're gone now."

"I…I know…I was…so…scared." Demyx said, when he could find his ability to speak again. He looked over at Axel and saw that worried look in his eyes. He smirked a bit. _He…does care…_

"What are you smirking at?" Axel said, his voice changing from that of care to offense.

"Y-…your eyes…Your emotions show through them." Demyx said. He had slowly tried to straighten up.

Axel gave him a confused look. "What?! No they don't!" He said, then turned away from him. _I have the best poker face in the world! How can he see what I'm feeling?...Feeling…that word again…_

Demyx swam closer to him, now having calmed down, "Yeah, they do. Like right now, you're worried about me. Earlier you were jealous."

Axel turned, a bit shocked to hear him say that, _I hope that's all he's seen…_

Demyx nodded, "I just don't get why you'd be so jealous of my dancing ability."

Axel had visibly tensed when he had gotten to "be so jealous of-". He then was relieved when Demyx didn't say something like "me dancing with her"…what he truly was jealous of. He turned back to the blonde, "I wasn't jealous."

Demyx laughed, "Yeah, you were."

Axel glared at him, "Whatever." He then swam off.

"H-Hey! I didn't mean to piss you off or anything…Ax? Ax, I'm sorry!" Demyx shouted as he chased after Axel. Axel turned, giving him a daring look; he then zoomed off, slicing through the water. Demyx laughed as he speeded up his chase.

The chase was fast and wild. They dodged through forests of coral and seaweed and they spun by rocks and would take sharp dives down the sides of rock columns. Demyx saw Axel take a sharp turn to be behind a rock and he followed him. He had to slow down almost immediately when he came around the corner. Axel had stopped and was floating upright in front of him. Demyx though couldn't fully stop in time and crashed into Axel's chest.

Amidst the struggle of arms, stream of apologies, and pushing away, the boys' lips brushed together. Demyx had frozen along with Axel, though neither tried to pull away. Demyx's eyes looked up to see Axel's eyes, the handsome shade of forest green orbs looking back at him.

Axel could see the startled, worried look on the younger boy's face. But he wasn't moving away. Soon he saw light tan lids fall over his blue-green eyes. He could see Demyx's body relax some. Axel instinctually wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close, his smooth, cool, bare chest up against his. He closed his eyes as he tenderly felt those soft lips with his own. His right hand reached up to run his fingers through his soft blonde hair. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth when he felt a cool hand wrap around his waist.

Demyx pulled away, blinking slowly. He looked up into Axel's tender, smiling face. He looked down to see his arm wrapped around eight's waist. A realization fell over his features. He looked up to the taller, older male and saw that he still had that understanding, caring look on his face.

"I-" Demyx started.

Axel shook his head, "Shh, it's okay. If you want to pull away right now, go ahead." Axel said, releasing his hold on the boy. Demyx floated there for a moment. He was motionless for a moment, he then did something that he didn't expect himself to do.

Demyx hugged the boy tight, closing his eyes. He nuzzled Axel's chest, "I'm so…confused." Demyx whispered, his quiet voice having a hint of embarrassment.

Axel placed his hand gently on the back of Demyx's head. "It's okay…I…I'm here. Don't you worry." Axel was shocked by what he was saying. He never thought those words would escape his lips. He was usually such a jerk to people, but ever since he met Demyx…

"Y-you mean it?" Demyx said, looking up at Axel, his green-blue eyes full of question and wonderment.

Axel nodded, placing a gentle kiss on top of the blonde's head. He saw Demyx's face blush and watch him as he looked down trying to hide it. "Caught you." Axel said, smiling.

Demyx laughed, his face still having a hint of his blush, "Caught what?" He looked up at Axel. The two boys laughed.

_(the first song is "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Houston and the second one is "Once Upon A December" from the movie Anastacia)_


	11. What's A Little Song Between Friends?

The boys had gotten back to the ship to rest after they had spent the whole day exploring Atlantica. When they had come back, both of them were exhausted.

"I call the bed." Axel said. He slowly walked toward it, stumbling as he tried to get used to walking again. Demyx followed him, also moving slowly as to stay balanced. Axel turned to see the tired blonde, tripping over himself, following him. "Here, let me help you." Axel said. He reached over and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and laid the boys arm across his shoulders. Demyx glanced up at him, a dusting of a blush appearing over his cheeks. Axel guided him to the bed. He let him lie down first; he then crawled in next to him.

"Ax?" The blonde tiredly asked as he hugged the pillow underneath him.

"Huh?" Axel responded, stretching on the bed.

"What…what do we do now?"

Axel looked at Demyx, puzzled by his question.

"What do we do…since we-"

"Oh, well, we…we do what we want together. Why?" Axel asked, seeing how nervous nine looked.

"Oh…then…do you-" Demyx began. He couldn't finish though. Axel had closed the small space between them and let his fingers find their way to become tangled in the other's messy hair. He smiled kindly to him before giving him a peck on the lips.

Axel cheered mentally as heard the boy moan a bit against his lips and he felt him relax against him. It was so easy to get this boy to melt. He pulled away for a second, but saw the longing look in Demyx's tired eyes. Then it was time for eight to be surprised by nine.

Demyx couldn't hold back the sudden, unbridled feeling he felt. He cupped his hand behind the older males head and kissed him passionately. A tickling, tingling sensation went through his body as he heard Axel give a soft groan.

Demyx pulled away from the kiss and blinked in shock at himself. "Wh-I'm sorry." He said, pushing away from Axel. He felt a warm hand stop him.

"What happened?" the blonde heard that silky soft voice ask him, "I liked that…I know you know I did." He said, adding the last part with a tired laugh.

Demyx turned to look at him briefly, but quickly looked down again, "I…I know…"

"You don't have to worry. You're with me. I'll keep you safe." The red head said, whispering it into Demyx's ear.

"…I'm really tired." Demyx whispered, a small smile in his voice. He could feel Axel softly laugh against his ear. The older male moved his head to rest on top of Demyx's head and he somewhat cradled him to him.

"Then go to sleep, Demy." Axel said. He could feel the boy quickly drift off, soon to be followed by him.

_**

* * *

**_

Demyx felt a sudden coldness fall over him. He blinked awake and looked around, squinting in tiredness. He saw Axel's back in front of him. Without thinking much he scooted closer to Axel, realizing the heat he had felt was from Axel. _How can someone be so warm all the time?_ He thought. He then cuddled into his back and started to drift off again. He felt a small space in his chest warm some as he began to think about Axel.

He quickly turned away from Axel, facing the opposite way. He almost instantly began to shiver from the cold he felt. _You're acting like a lunatic! You aren't supposed to feel this way about a guy!...Damn it's cold._ He thought, looking back over to see Axel still asleep…and radiating heat. He turned back around and forced himself to fall back asleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Demyx awoke to the jolt of the ship and instantly realized he was freezing. He blinked awake and saw that he was still on the bed. He sleepily sat up. Just as he did, Axel came into his view. His emerald eyes lit up some when he saw him, "We're back home."

"Awww…but our trip was fun. Can we do it again?" Demyx asked, giggling tiredly.

Axel laughed, "Oh trust me, you'll get sick of them soon enough. Missions suck." Axel said, leaning over Demyx and grabbing his bag he had stored above the bed. Demyx watched him as he did this. "Hey, maybe we'll get partnered up on a mission sometime."

"Yeah. That'd be nice." Demyx replied. He had now gathered the strength to sit at the edge of the bed.

"I got your bag too. It's already by the door." Axel said.

"Thanks." Demyx said, giving a smile to Axel. The red head had smiled back at the blonde. He then bent down and gave him a peck on the head, somewhat startling him. He could feel the older male smile against his forehead, "You're cold."

"Uh, y-yeah. It got a little chilly last night." Demyx lied horribly. Axel saw through it, but decided to let it go. He leaned back and looked at the blonde, noticing his hair.

"You look so cute when you wake up and your hair is all messed up." Axel whispered.

Demyx could feel himself blush, a worried expression falling on his features, "My hair's messed up?"

"Don't worry about it, it looks okay." He had turned to leave the ship, Demyx soon following him.

When they entered the castle, it seemed like they were the only ones there. The halls were eerily quiet…well, even more so than normal.

"Is anyone here?" Demyx asked. He was answered by silence.

Axel took a few steps forward and stood next to him, "Well, at least we don't have to face Xem-"

"Axel! Demyx! Where have you been?" They heard a commanding voice say from behind them. They had both cringed, but turned to look into the glowing eyes of their Superior.

"I was just showing nine here a few of the worlds, sir." Axel said.

"…Good. You will soon be sent on a mission. Nine, this will be your first, so I have placed you with eight again. I do hope you don't mind him." Xemnas said, showing his apparent personal distaste for him.

Demyx knew that this was a rhetorical statement but answered anyway, "Oh yeah, we're fine working together, sir."

"That's…good." Xemnas replied, eyeing the two some, "Now, tend to your luggage. I will call you when you will leave." And with that, he disappeared into a dark portal.

"Well then, we're gonna have some fun on that mission, aren't we?" Demyx said.

Axel grinned, "Yeah, we will." They began to walk together toward their rooms. "Hey, Demy?"

"Huh?" the shorter blonde asked.

"You-" Axel began, but both he and Demyx were startled when they saw another man pass in the hallway in front of them. He had short cut blonde hair and multiple ear piercings. He was thumbing through a deck of cards when he looked up and noticed the red head and the blonde looking at him. He scowled, trying to remember if he'd met them before.

"Who are you two?" He asked in a gentlemanly English accent.

"I'd like to know the same." Demyx replied.

"Oh! That's right!" Axel said, smacking himself in the head. Demyx looked at him oddly. "He's the one you were supposed to get, Demyx." Axel said to his comrade and then sighed, "I should have had you back sooner." He turned to the man, "You must be ten, am I right?"

"That's what Xemnas told me. And you," Ten said, looking at Demyx, "must be the one that Saïx was complaining about. Demyx is it?"

"Uh, yeah. Saïx had to come get you?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, it was because you two were gone. By the way, name's Luxord."

"Nice to meet you Luxord. Name's A-" Axel began.

"Axel, the annoying jerk everyone else around here's warned me about, right?" Luxord replied, smirking. Axel groaned in return. Luxord then bid them adieu and left.

"So…how often do we get new members?" Demyx asked Axel as they continued to their rooms.

"Actually, not too often. I don't know why we're rounding up so many members so fast, but I guess we are. And I'm guessing we're both gonna be sent to get the next one." Axel replied. They stopped near his door, both looking at each other, waiting for the other to do something, say something.

"Well, I'm gonna go head for my room, kay?" Demyx said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Kay…" Axel said, but as Demyx turned away, he put his hand on his shoulder and turned him back toward him. He moved his hand, tilting his chin up and gazed into those beautiful ocean colored eyes. He then captured his soft lips with his own, feeling the water wielder relax against him. He pulled away from the blonde and smiled down at him, "See you later, Demyx."

Demyx was frozen for a moment, his eyes still closed, relishing the moment. When he heard Axel's door open and shut he opened his eyes and dizzily walked back to his room.

_**

* * *

**_

Demyx had finished unpacking and was looking around his room. When he had first walked in he thought it fit him perfectly. The walls were a nice shade of sky/clear ocean blue and there were about four pictures of the ocean (one of them being a giant one that showed the beach with a lone palm tree in the corner). His sheets were a creamy white (like sea foam white) and were some of the most comfortable he had slept in. The carpet was light sand colored. The one thing he liked the most was that he had a window that overlooked the garden. It was near his bed so he could sit up and gaze out of it.

Without much to do he began to play his sitar. He was lying on his back in his bed and at first was randomly playing bits and pieces of songs. He closed his eyes and found his fingers playing an upbeat, tropical tune. He began to add more of a Latin flavor to it. He was startled when he heard someone knock on his door. His fingers flattened against the strings as he jumped, a crashing sound coming from his instrument.

"Uh, c-c'mon in." Demyx said, sitting up and double checking the strings were still tuned correctly.

A short, ice blue haired boy came into view through the crack in the door. "I am asking you to please play quietly for I am studying."

Demyx ducked a bit at the boy's piercing eyes glaring at him. "Uh, I'm s-sorry."

"Aww, c'mon emo kid! I was just comin' down to tell him how good it was." A different voice spoke. Demyx recognized the man as he leaned over the shorter boy and smiled at him, it was Xigbar, "You got an amp for that thing?"

"Well, no I don't. But I can turn it-" Demyx began, but then saw the look on the younger boys face as he glared harder at him, "I mean, Xigbar and I can go somewhere else and-"

"Yes, leave." And with that, the boy left.

"Yeesh, that kid needs to lighten up." Xigbar said gazing back at the boy, striding in without Demyx's approval. He looked up at the Nocturne, "So, back from your trip and just loungin'?"

"Yeah." Demyx simply replied.

Xigbar came over and sat next to Demyx on the bed, "So, obviously you were some kind of musician."

Demyx looked down at his sitar and smiled some, "Yeah, guess so."

Xigbar nodded and continued to stare at the sitar. Then he spoke up, "Know how to play poker?"

Demyx was taken a bit back from this random question, "Not really. Why?"

Xigbar shrugged and stood up again, "Just follow me, kid."

Demyx, not wanting to disappoint one of his superiors did as he was told. He had called off his sitar and followed Xigbar as he walked down the halls with his hands folded behind his head and his one good eye closed, knowing by sense when to turn and when not to. Xigbar suddenly stopped in front of a doorway and held the door open for Demyx.

Demyx gaped at what he saw when he entered. It was a room with a rich oak floor, a fireplace, plush luxurious furniture (including a particularly comfy looking leather couch with matching chairs), a massive aquarium that made up one of the walls, a kitchenette, and a table that was set up for poker at the moment. It instantly reminded him of some lodges meeting room. Luxord, Saïx, and three other men Demyx didn't recognize sat around the table.

"Hey guys, I got us some background music." Xigbar said as he walked over to the last empty chair. He turned back to Demyx, "This here's Lexaeus, Vexen, and Xaldin. Guys, this is Demyx. He's the pre-noob to Luxy here." (At this, Luxord grumbled some as he was shuffling a deck of cards.) The three stolid men nodded at Demyx, Xaldin giving him a small, two fingered, wave. Luxord began to deal the cards out to the men and saying a few foreign words that Demyx assumed related to the structure of the game they were to play. Xigbar turned to him one last time, "Hey, it'd be great if you could play what you were playing before. Thanks." He then turned back to the game as they began to start.

"Kay." Demyx said. He walked toward the sofa that looked toward the aquarium. He was amazed at the beauty of the creatures it held. There was a small shark, some brightly colorful fish that Demyx couldn't name at the moment, a few parrot fish, clown fish, starfish, some exotic looking seahorses, and even a small squid. He sat down and summoned his sitar and began to play the song he played earlier. As he played he watched the aquarium. His thoughts began to wander as he played and gazed at the beautiful aquarium. He decided to practice some with his abilities again.

Inside the aquarium he had some of the water come together to form an angelfish. He made beautiful stripe shapes show up on its form. Some of the more curious fish came closer to inspect this new member in their aquarium. Demyx decided to play with them. He had the fish he created begin to swim around. The fish began to chase it, making Demyx smile. He had a race going around the aquarium (the shark even joining in some) and it started to somehow go to the beat of what he was playing. The talking he had tuned out had quieted now. He could hear them moving to come towards him, Demyx kept his focus though. As the others gathered around the aquarium to watch the chase he had the fish stop to look at them, wink, and wave its fin. It then rushed toward the top of the water and dissipated into a thousand little bubbles that fell downward (A/N: I don't care if that defies the laws of gases or liquids or whatever, it sounds neat) as Demyx ended his song.

"Wow. That was-" Xaldin began, staring like the others at the aquarium as the fish looked around confused.

"Amazing! How'd you do that?" Xigbar asked excitedly, patting Demyx on the back.

Demyx shrugged, "I just do."

Everyone turned as they heard someone enter. Demyx smiled a bit to see that it was Axel.

"Damn, am I late for poker?" He said as he came toward them. He smiled at Demyx.

"No, we can start another game." Luxord said.

"Actually, you guys go ahead, I'm gonna hang out with this noob." Axel said. He came toward Demyx as the others moved back to play more poker. He sat down next to Demyx, playfully mussing up his hair in the process.

Demyx began to fix his hair, adjusting it so it looked perfect, "You really need to stop doing that."

"Well, you know what I told you earlier." Axel said with a smirk causing Demyx to look down at his sitar. "So what were you doin' in here with all them?" Axel asked, pointing back to the other guys.

"Xigbar heard me playing earlier and wanted me in here to serenade them I guess." Demyx said.

Axel looked up at the aquarium. "Demyx?"

"Huh?"

"Play me something." Axel quietly said.

"What do you want?" Demyx asked, adjusting his sitar on his lap.

"…Something moving…and sing."

Demyx looked down and then at Axel, "I-…I can't."

Axel glanced over at him without moving his head, "You're the best singer I know."

"Th-Thanks, but…not in front of them."

"Just imagine it's only you and me. Close your eyes and just let it flow."

Demyx looked down and closed his eyes, hoping his nerves would relax. He had never sang in front of a group of people. His fingers found the chords by themselves. And it flowed forth from him…

_I've heard there was  
A secret chord  
That David played, and  
It pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care  
For music, do you?  
It goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king  
Composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong  
But you needed proof  
You saw her bathing  
On the roof  
Her beauty and the  
Moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne  
And she cut your hair  
And from your lips  
She drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_"

The other men stopped their game and listened to Demyx's amazing voice pouring forth a deep, intense feeling that all of them only dreamed to feel for a second. They had turned their chairs to watch him play and sing. They were awestruck and silent as he continued to play the heartfelt notes.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time  
You let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show  
It to me, do you?  
I remember when  
I moved in, you  
Your holy dark  
Was moving too  
And every breath we drew  
Was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever  
Learned from love  
Was how to shoot  
At someone  
Who outdrew you  
It's not a cry  
You can hear at night  
It's not somebody  
Who's seen the light  
It's a cold and  
It's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

When he ended the song he opened his eyes. He felt his physical heart pounding and he looked around to see everyone staring at him, half of them with their mouths open. Axel even sat stunned.

"Holy shit!" Xigbar whispered.

"What?" Demyx asked, greatly confused by this reaction.

"Did you…How were you able to do that?" Xaldin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Sing like that." Everyone (excluding Axel) said in a strange unison.

"Well, it's this neat trick you do with your voice. You-"

Xigbar threw his chair back and stormed toward the unsuspecting blonde. He grabbed him by the front of his neck, pinned him against the aquarium roughly, scaring the fish away from that area, and summoned his own weapon, it was a strange pistol like contraption, and pointed it at his head. "Don't be a smart-ass with us!! How did you have fee-You know what I mean!?"

Demyx had flinched at this sudden burst of anger. He suddenly felt himself fall from where he had been pinned and he fell to the ground, his sitar dissipating. He rubbed his throat where Xigbar had had a hold of him and looked up. Axel, Lexaeus, and Saïx had pulled Xigbar off of Demyx. He still looked really pissed off and was fighting against the men that held him back. Demyx got up and ran out of the room, hoping he could start breathing soon.

_**

* * *

**_

Demyx was sitting on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest and was staring out of his window. He had been staring off into space when a knock on the door snapped him out of it. "Come in." he whispered just loud enough for whoever it was to hear him.

Axel peered in cautiously, "You okay, Demy?"

Demyx didn't say anything, just nodded lightly.

Axel came in, "I'll take that as an 'I-need-a-hug' nod." He came over and sat next to Demyx and looked at him. He looked like a beat puppy. He reached over and hugged him, brushing back some of his bangs.

"I never thought that someone would-" Demyx began.

"Xigbar's a jackass. Don't worry about it." Axel said, stroking the younger boys hair.

"But did I really sound like he said?" Demyx asked.

"So what if you did?" Axel said, moving to look into his face, "That just makes you one of the special ones of us."

"…Do you think I sound like that?"

Axel smiled at him, "When I first heard you play I knew that you had something that we all didn't have."

Demyx smiled a bit despite his sadness.

"_You welcome me in, and your veil is so thin, but the mystery continues to grow. You say-_" Axel sang badly.

"_You must realize that my grey sky eyes neither rain nor they glow, now ya' know._" Demyx sang the rest, laughing a bit now.

"Yes, yes. You got to hear my horrible singing, I know." Axel said, moving away from Demyx who was laughing now.

"No, it actually sounds pretty good. I just never would of thought you knew that song." Demyx said, sobering from his laughter.

"I have a very unique taste in music." Axel said.

"What's your favorite group?"

"I could never narrow it down to one."

"Same here. There're just so many good bands and singers out there." Demyx said. He lied down on his bed and looked up at his ceiling. Axel lied next to him and stared up along with him. "Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"…I think you're the only one here that likes me in any way."

"Aww, don't say that. I'm sure you could befriend one of the guys there."

"…Yeah, once they get over the fact that they hate me."

Axel turned on his side to look at Demyx, "Don't say that. They'll get over it, I know they will…Now c'mon, you need some cheerin' up!" Axel bounced off of Demyx's bed and turned to offer him his hand. Demyx smiled a bit and took hold.

_(the first song is "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright and the second is "Gray Sky Eyes" by Carbon Leaf)_


	12. A Midnight Stroll Ending In A Dream

_Thanks for all the support so far you loyal fans you. I love you all. This is the most r&r'd fic of mine. Woot! I'm sorry about the late arrival of this chapter, but I've been busy lately. I'm trying to work on two other stories while I'm working on this one too. I've also gone back and done a few touch ups to the rest of these chapters._

_Stats on this one so far: 13 reviews, 3030 hits (Omg!! The closest I have to that is 240!), 18 favs, and 15 alerts._

_Thanks for the love and support. -LC_

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Demyx said, laughing. 

"C'mon, you know you love it." Axel said, holding onto Demyx's hand and carrying a small notebook. Demyx had no idea what the notebook was for.

They were walking across the garden. The sky was beautifully clear and it was actually kind of warm outside. Fireflies floated through the air around them. Some of the flowers were open and glowed in the moonlight. Axel stopped next to one of the benches near the fountain. He let go of Demyx's hand and sat down on the bench.

"Sit on the edge of the fountain, kay?" Axel said as he pulled a pencil out of nowhere.

"Okay." Demyx said. He was very confused but sat down none the less.

He flipped through his notebook to a blank page, "Now look up at the moon if you could." Demyx did so with a few corrections from Axel on his position, but then held still as it became apparent what Axel was doing.

"I've never been sketched before." Demyx said, listening to the sound of the bugs around them. He could hear the quick strokes of the pencil on the notebook page as Axel started drawing, his eyes darting back and forth from him and the page.

There was a pause before Axel replied, almost to himself, "I've never had anyone as beautiful as you to capture."

Demyx glanced down and saw Axel staring down at the paper, but saw the light blush he had. "Thanks." He replied in the same level of voice.

Axel raised his head to study Demyx. '_I could never draw such a captivating figure_.' Axel thought, but he continued to sketch. To him it wasn't coming out that well.

"Demy?"

"Huh?" He answered, turning to gaze at him with those beautiful green-blue eyes full of wonder.

"You know how you just said 'I've never been sketched before'?"

"Yeah."

"I was actually…" Axel was having trouble saying it. He had never wanted to do anything like this with anyone else. He never really opened himself up that much to anyone…let alone how easy it was for him to do so with Demyx. He paused in his drawing, staring down at the page, "I was actually planning to paint you."

The silence that followed worried Axel. He looked up to see Demyx smiling at him in disbelief. "R-Really? You want to paint _me_?" He pointed to his chest at the last word.

Axel nodded, "Yeah. I just find you…"

Demyx smirked, "What?"

Axel looked down at his notebook, deciding to fuss with a line he thought was a shade imperfect.

Demyx came towards Axel, "You're avoiding the question, Ax. Why?"

"I'm not avoiding it." Axel said with a sudden defiance, glaring at the page in front of him as he attacked a crooked stroke.

Demyx decided not to ask further, but he wasn't going to let Axel get away with how he was acting. He sat next to Axel and picked up the sketch pad, though Axel retaliated some. He felt his jaw drop at the beauty of the simple sketch. His drawn self looked almost like a picture from a camera. The detail in every stroke of the writing utensil had feeling and emotion.

"Like it?" Axel asked, calmer now as he saw the boys' expression.

Demyx nodded, "I-It looks like a picture."

"Thanks. I've never heard that comment on any of my drawings before." Axel said, looking down in slight embarrassment.

"Are there others in here?" Demyx asked.

Axel nodded and watched as he awed in the other pictures he flipped through. They were mainly still life ones he did; a beer bottle from his room, a bowl of fruit from the kitchen (a classic), and other such things. Demyx did come across a sketch of Saïx that he was a bit proud of. He had captured the lighting of the scene nearly perfectly.

"These are amazing." Demyx said, and then looked up at Axel, "I never would have seen you as an artist."

Axel laughed a bit, "I'm really not that great."

"Uh, yeah, you are."

Axel just shook his head, dismissing this argument.

Demyx marveled at how the moon highlighted Axel's face. He looked so handsome in its cool light. Then an idea sprang upon him.

"Axel?" he asked, handing him his notebook back.

"What?" Axel asked, taking the book back.

"Where's the best place to look at the moon?"

"What?"

"Just tell me." Demyx smiled.

"Probably up on the roof, but-" Axel couldn't finish his sentence. Demyx had created a dark portal and had grabbed a hold of his hand. Axel held on tight to his notebook as he went through the portal.

When they came through they were on the roof. Demyx let go of Axel's hand, turned to him. Demyx took hold of his hand and guided him across the roof to find the most comfortable spot to sit. It was the perfect place to gaze out at the moon. It was just a bit above them and it looked even larger than normal.

"This is a good place, Axel." Demyx smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Axel said, smiling himself as they sat down. He turned to Demyx as he placed his notebook on his lap, "Finally got a hang of the portal thing apparently."

Demyx grinned, "Yeah. I feel a bit woozy though." He laid his head on Axel's shoulder and cuddled up to him as a cool breeze swept by. "You're always so warm."

"Well, I do control fire so I should be pretty warm." Axel said, wrapping an arm around Demyx. "You always feel cool to me."

"Well I don't control fire, now do I?" Demyx laughed. He snuggled closer to Axel.

_**

* * *

**_

Axel had opened his eyes and realized that he and Demyx had fallen asleep lying on the roof. He could feel his notebook lying next to him. He smirked at Demyx's sleeping face, then looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.

It looked like he could have reached up and touched the moon for how close it was. He reached over and gently woke Demyx.

"Ugh, five more minutes." He muttered, falling back asleep.

"Demy, wake up. You have to see this." Axel said.

The blonde blinked and turned. His eyes grew wide when he saw the beautiful sight before him. A childish smile spread across his face as he sat up. He reached out; his hand spread out flat, and tried to touch it. His smile faded a bit as his hand slowly closed. He turned to Axel, "I can't touch it."

"Here, maybe I can. I have longer arms." Axel said. He sat up next to Demyx and stretched his arm out, holding his hand open. He smiled, "I did it, Demy. I'm touching it."

"You are?" Demyx smiled.

The fire wielder nodded, "It feels like…"

"Does it feel like cheese?" Demyx asked.

"…Kinda."

"What type of cheese?" Demyx asked, laughing a bit.

Axel looked up in thought and moved his hand as if he were feeling the texture of the moon, this rousing more laughter in the blonde, "I'd say…cheddar…sharp cheddar."

The two looked at each other and then Axel smiled.

"What?" Demyx asked, still rumbling with giggles.

"I just thought of a way you can touch it too."

"Really? How?"

Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist, "You just have to lean far out. I have a hold of you so you won't fall."

Demyx smiled and reached out again. He laughed, "I can feel it. You're right. It does feel like cheddar."

The two looked at each other and busted out laughing. They fell back to a laying position on the roof, Axel's arms still around Demyx. They turned to be facing each other. Axel gave Demyx a peck on the lips.

They spent the next few hours lying there, watching the most magnificent sight either of them had ever had a chance to behold.

"We need to head back inside." Axel whispered. He looked down to see Demyx had fallen asleep again, in his arms. He smiled and gave him a peck on the head before he created a dark portal that led to his room.

_

* * *

_

"_C'mon you slowpoke!" a young girl called to another form, laughing some. She was floating in the ocean, her thin waist bobbing with the waves. Her long dusty brunette hair was slicked back, but spread around her where it was in the water._

_A blonde boy with bright green-blue eyes who looked about the same age as the girl surfaced right in front of her, startling her. She laughed and started to quickly swim to the beach. He laughed along with her and chased her. They scrambled up onto the beach and then sat down on the warm sand next to each other._

"_Delilah?" the boy asked as he gazed up at the sky while lying on his back._

_She was lying on the sand with her hands crossed behind her head, her eyes closed, "Huh?"_

"_Do you think it will ever be possible that…"_

"_That what?"_

"_That…we could just stay here forever? That we could live forever and just play here all the time?"_

"_No one can live forever, silly." Delilah said. She turned on her side to look at him, sand collecting on her wet skin._

_He looked down at his feet, "Why not? Who decided that people shouldn't live forever?"_

_Delilah was quiet for a moment. "I don't know." She paused before continuing, "What would you do if you could live forever?"_

"_I'd travel the world. I want to see everything there is to see." The boy replied, gazing out at the ocean, he turned to face her, "And I'd take you with me."_

_The girl blushed at this statement, "Wh-Why would you want to do that?"_

"_Because you're my best friend. Why else? And I'd want someone to come with me."_

"_How do you know I'd want to go with you?"_

"_Well…I just thought…uh-"_

_Delilah giggled, "I'd love to go travel with you."_

_The boy brightened at this. He stood up and looked out at the ocean.__He saw a few dolphins leap out of the expanse of blue. "Then it's decided. When we're old enough I'm going to take you with me and we'll go explore the world."_

_Suddenly the scene faded into blackness. Everything became freezing cold…and there was no one near…he could hear Delilah screaming in pain and a loud roar that grew till it overcame her voice._

Demyx sat up suddenly, drenched in cold sweat. He ran his hands through his hair as he realized that he had kicked the blankets off of him and was halfway off the bed, obviously back in his room. He was breathing heavily and trying to calm himself down, not caring about how he got to his room at the moment. He saw that he was shaking terribly. He suddenly felt a lurching feeling in his stomach and raced to his bathroom.


	13. I Declare A Do Over

_Stats: reviews: up 2; hits: up 163; favs: same; alerts: up 1_

_Thanks again all of you for actually liking this. I'm gonna have some fun come soon. And trust me, it will live up to its M rating soon enough. Enjoy chapter 13!_

* * *

Demyx couldn't remember the last few hours. The last thing he remembered was puking…and a lot of it. 

He could hear some voices now. They were quiet, but sounded worried. He began to open up his eyes but winced when he subjected his tired eyes to the bright light that happened to be above him. He heard a shuffling of feet and saw Axel, Vexen, and Lexaeus appear.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Axel asked, worry and pain showing in his eyes and voice. He had reached out toward Demyx and gently placed his hand on his cheek.

"A bit." Demyx said, hoarsely. His throat was still sore from his constant vomiting.

Lexaeus moved out of the nocturnes line of vision, cleaning up a few things, but Vexen came toward him and leaned over him to look at and adjust an I.V. pole that was next to him. "You were found in your room passed out in the bathroom. You're lucky Axel found you. You were seriously dehydrated and had a high fever. The medication we've given you should help calm your body down. Do you remember what happened?"

By now, Demyx knew he was in the infirmary wing of the castle. He looked around the small patient room as Vexen had talked. "I…I woke up from…a dream." He struggled to say.

Axel was instantly by his side with some ice water, "Here, take a small drink of this. It'll help." Demyx took it from him and did as he was told, feeling some relief.

Vexen had turned away from the IV to look at Lexaeus who had paused too at what Demyx had said. Vexen turned to Axel, "Eight, you need to leave. I must talk to Demyx alone."

Axel looked up at Vexen glaring. He turned to look at Demyx and his look softened ten-fold. After a moment, he nodded. Vexen simply looked at Lexaeus and the buff brunette followed Axel out.

Vexen pulled a chair up next to Demyx's bed. He folded his hands and leaned forward, "Demyx, this is very important for me to know. Do you remember your dream?"

Demyx looked down at his legs that were covered by a sage colored blanket, "I do."

Vexen nodded, "Now, was it…a memory?"

Demyx looked at him as he took another small sip, "It seemed like it."

Vexen nodded, looking down at his own hands. Demyx could tell that he was in a full doctor like mode, but he could also see that he was curious. "What happened in it?" Vexen asked looking up to have Demyx's green eyes met his own brown ones.

Demyx looked up, his eyes finally used to the light, "It's so vivid I don't think I could forget it…I was just a kid, and I was with another girl. I called her Delilah. We were swimming on a beach and we started talking about traveling together when we were older. Then everything went dark, she screamed, and this…noise got louder until I couldn't hear anything else." Demyx then took another drink, finding enough energy now to sit up some.

"Yes, that was a memory." Vexen said, standing back up, "Are you starting to feel better?"

"Enough to get out of this bed." Demyx replied, tiredly smirking at him.

Vexen's lips curved a fraction upwards, the closest thing to a smile Demyx thought he could do, and shook his head. "I want to make sure you're fully hydrated before you leave. But you can leave in about a half hour." With that, Vexen left. Though the second he walked out of the door, Axel appeared.

He ran toward Demyx's side, sitting in the chair that Vexen had been sitting in. "What happened?" He asked in excited worry.

"Hey, calm down. I'm doin' okay now. I just got sick."

"It-It's more complicated than that, Demy. You had a flashback. You're the second person here to have that. Only Saïx experienced this and that was only one time. And you're new too; he had been here for a long time before it happened." Axel replied hurriedly.

Demyx looked at Axel strangely as he sucked on a small chunk of ice from his drink, "I couldn't have gotten this sick from my dream."

Axel leaned closer to Demyx, a bit angered in his worry, "But you did. We can. To have a nobody remember _anything_ from his past or original self would cause a horrible reaction. I had to listen to this whole talk before with Saïx, don't say I'm wrong." His eyes glinted maliciously at this last sentence. He couldn't contain the envy he had, even if it was Demyx.

"I-I'm not. I didn't know that…happened to us." Demyx said, suddenly becoming quiet.

Axel's mood changed in the blink of an eye. He was suddenly quiet and embarrassed. Staring at his hands, he replied, "No, you didn't know."

In that quiet moment between them, Demyx knew Axel was apologizing.

"Hey, look at me, Vexen says I can leave here in about ten minutes. I'm gonna be fine. Don't you worry about me." Demyx broke the silence.

Axel looked at him and gave a small smile, "That's good. And I'm glad you're okay." He then gave a short laugh.

"What?"

"I don't think you'll be up to have lunch with me, will you?"

"Ugh." Demyx replied, lying his head back and closing his eyes at the thought.

* * *

Demyx had just woken up again. He had gone back to his room after being approved to do so by Vexen and had fallen asleep. It was about ten at night. He sat up from his bed…and realized that he was starving. He got up, not caring that he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants and started to the kitchen. 

Axel was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling lost in deep thought.

_How is it that Demyx remembered something? Xemnas is already freaking out because he_ _did..._Axel sighed, closing his eyes, _Why haven't I?…Think Axel, how do you imagine your past self?_

There was a long moment of silence in his room, Axel opened his eyes and stared at where his heart would be, "Nothing."

The sound of softly padding feet was heard outside Axel's door. He sat up some trying to hear it better and to try to figure out who was walking around at this time of night. There was the sound of someone's stomach growling loudly.

"Shut up. I'm getting food." A familiar voice said.

Axel got out of his bed, ran to his door, and opened it, not caring that he was only in his black pajama pants and undershirt. "A little late to be getting food, is it not?" His voice hinting at the smirk he had on his face.

Demyx turned and grinned at him, "Hey. I haven't eaten all day."

"Neither have I. I'll join you if you don't mind." Axel replied, closing his door after him and following the blonde.

"You haven't? But you've had all day to. And you definitely don't need to get any skinnier, Mr. Bones-and-Skin." Demyx giggled, poking Axel in the side.

"Hey, I'm not that skinny. And I couldn't eat, I was too worried about you."

"Well, I'm okay now." Demyx said. Axel couldn't help but enjoy the sight of his undress. His pants sat low on his hips, giving away that he lacked any form of underwear.

_Stop it! Stop it now!_ Axel mentally corrected himself. He snapped back to reality just as they had made it to the kitchen, Demyx making a dive for the fridge.

"Food!" Demyx said as he bent over, being half engulfed by the fridge.

Axel shook his head, "You're so weird." He walked over and opened up the fridge above Demyx's head and grabbed a gallon of vanilla ice cream out. He began on his search for a bowl and spoon.

"Your ust aving ayth ceam?" Demyx asked as he stood up from the fridge with the needed ingredients for one hell of a sandwich. He had been holding a package of sliced ham in between his teeth, affecting his speech fluency. In his arms he held jars of mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, horseradish, grey poupon, and relish, packages of turkey, corned beef, bologna, salami, pastrami, liverwurst, and packages of American, cheddar, provolone, mozzarella, Gouda, and Swiss cheese. And to complete the sandwich, he had, of course, wheat bread.

Axel turned to look at him and started laughing almost hysterically, "And just whose army are feeding?"

Demyx gave him a bit of a glare, still holding the ham in his mouth. This made Axel start to laugh again.

Finally, after Axel's laughing finally sobered, they both began to construct their desired food. Axel kept an eye on Demyx as he artfully built his sandwich. Axel simply scooped some ice cream out and sprinkled a bit of cinnamon on top of it.

"Haha, I beat you." Axel said, taking a bite of his ice cream.

Demyx stuck his tongue out at him as he continued work on his sandwich. "Yeah, but mine's gonna be better."

"I don't know. Here, try some." Axel said, taking a spoonful and holding it in front of Demyx's mouth.

Demyx paused in his work and blinked at the bite offered to him. He glanced at Axel, who just smiled back at him, and then wrapped his lips around the spoon. He felt the cold metal sweep out of his mouth as Axel retrieved it. Demyx was surprised by the taste. He had never had ice cream like this, so simple but still so wonderful. He paused, looked at his sandwich, then at the red head, "Hold on, you have to try this." Axel nodded and awaited Demyx's creation.

* * *

Demyx had somehow finished off the mountain of sandwich. Axel had tried some of it and it had been delicious. The blonde was still cheering over his 'victory'. 

"I still don't understand where you put all that." Axel said, gazing at a very satisfied Demyx.

The water wielder simply shrugged, still holding the goofy smile of being full. Suddenly another look fell upon him. Axel was shocked by this sudden turn of moods.

"Ax?"

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"I-…I really want to-" Demyx now sat up, trying to get control over his voice. Axel looked expectantly at him. "I want to start over." He finally said.

Axel cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "Start over?"

"Y-yeah. You know all the ki-…ki-, well you know. I just." He was blushing.

_He's so cute when he does that._ "You mean with our relationship?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you- Oh gods this is probably offending you or-"

"No, no. It's okay. It was kind of awkward anyway…Kinda like right now I guess."

Demyx laughed nervously, "Yeah. So, uh…"

"So, what do you want to do exactly?"

"I don't know, maybe just be more…"

"Formal about it?"

"Yeah."

Axel shrugged, "Sure. I can do that."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Demyx, you really need to lean not to worry so much."

"I-I know. I just-"

"Don't worry, got that memorized?"

Demyx nodded.

"Now, if we're going to do this formally, where should we begin?"

"Uh, maybe a date." Demyx said, unsure, blushing a bit at the idea.

Axel blanched at this, it finally sunk in with him what Demyx was suggesting. _A full on relationship…everyone would know. _"Uh-I…I don't-…" Axel began, hating how he was reacting, but not able to stop himself. "I'msorry." Axel said quickly and created a portal, leaving only his ice cream bowl behind.

Demyx was too shocked to move at what had happened in the matter of seconds.

"Ax?"

* * *

Demyx hadn't seen Axel in about a week. After that night when they ate together, Demyx simply never saw much of Axel. He seemed to always be busy, Xemnas had him doing a lot of research and field work (meaning defeating a bunch of heartless) lately, and Demyx could understand that, but even so, it seemed the Flurry was avoiding him. 

The few moments they had together were mainly filled with Axel informing him on status of Kingdom Hearts and other official things he had to tell him. Demyx felt their relationship, whatever was left, slipping away. He began to be more reclusive, training by himself and occasionally having Vexen, Xaldin, or Luxord who would find the time to train with him. Through this he became more comfortable around them and became stronger as a fighter.

This day, the Nocturne had been called upon to gather the next member, XI. Xemnas had decided that he had enough experience and thus sent him off on his own. He created a dark portal that led to an alleyway. Normally he would be excited and nervous about his first mission, but he found himself depressed from the lack of his favorite comrade.

He started to head towards the destroyed castle of this world. Even though most of the city was in ruin, he thought it looked quaint. He pulled his hood up as he walked through the market of the city. He was told that this mission was to be incognito. Demyx couldn't hold back people watching though.

He smiled under the shade of his hood as he watched a group of children play jump rope. A little boy was having a girl chase him, obviously had stolen something precious from her. There was a pair of beautiful girls walking around the shops, carrying the goods they'd bought and giggling about something.

Demyx soon found his way to the run-down castle, finding an ancient garden. He was completely alone and decided to take off his hood. He sat on a decrepit old bench that luckily held his weight and gazed up through the branches of a half alive tree.

"Superior said that they'd be here…" Demyx mused to himself.

"Who?" a voice said from behind Demyx.

Demyx jumped off of the bench and turned around, looking around to see where the voice came from. "Who's there?"

"Me. Who are you?" The voice replied. The owner walked out from behind a large, dead bush. Demyx was…surprised by his appearance. He had shoulder length dusty rose pink hair and auburn eyes. Demyx was sure the person was a he…well, pretty sure.

"Uh, the name's Demyx." He held his hand out. The other man came over to him, slowly though, and shook his hand. Demyx then felt that feeling that Xemnas told him about. It was cool and tingled. It felt…empty.

"Nice to meet you Demyx. My name's-" At this the man froze in mid speech. He looked down. Demyx could tell he was afraid.

"Hey, I know someone who can help explain all this to you. I'll take you to them."

The man looked up at him, "Thank you."

And with that, Demyx created a portal and walked the man through it.


	14. Road To Rejuvenation

_Yep, two chaps in one day. I've become a comp slave, but oh well. It's all for your guys' enjoyment, right? I know this one is short, but I like to leave cliff hangers._

_**WARNING**__: Yaoi intro…might want to read in private or whatever._

* * *

"_Axel."_

_His name fell from rose petal soft lips that beckoned him to take them. He had the small boy pressed against the wall of hallway and he had already succeeded in helping him remove his shirt, revealing his ripped, lightly tan stomach._

_Axel lifted his head from the blonde's neck where he had been giving him a vampire like kiss. "Yes?"_

_Even though he was gasping from the pleasure he was receiving from Axel, he managed a smile as he sang "_Show me how you do that trick, the one that makes me scream."

_How could he say no? "Oh, I will." Axel said, laughing at this sung comment. He captured Demyx's lips with his own and ran his hands down his chest and abs till they came to rest on his jeans. He began to run his fingers along the top of the thick fabric, enjoying the feeling of Demyx shivering underneath him. He parted the water wielders lips with his tongue, the younger male inviting his tongue inside his mouth, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth._

_The red head pressed closer to the blonde as he moaned from his kiss. He started to fiddle with the others pants. The zipper seemed to be stuck, but then again, the blonde had such a hard on that they would be difficult to remove anyway._

"_Hnn…Axel. It hurts." Demyx purred after pulling away from their heated kiss, grinding his hips against Axel's. Axel growled at the feel of the others hardness so close to his own._

"_I'll take care of that, just give me a-Ahh!" Axel tensed as he felt Demyx's thigh slide between his and rub sensuously against him. He playfully glared at the blonde who just smiled coyly back._

"_You'll have to be punished for that." Axel said, pressing his lips against Demyx's, making sure he lightly burnt them when he did so. He pulled away and whispered "Got it memorized?"_

Axel's eyes flashed open. He cursed and ran his hands down his face. "Not again." He muttered. He could feel his body's want for his dream to be happening right now. He sat up from his bed and stormed off to his bathroom, wanting to pull a cold shower trick right about now.

As he felt the freezing water flow over him and calm him some, he still couldn't believe the thoughts that plagued his dreams. _At least they'll stay dreams…hopefully _the Flurry thought. He ran his hands through his hair and looked down at the tile, "Though I wish they weren't." He muttered. He gritted his teeth and pounded his fist against the tile of his shower, cracking it.

_JUST COME OUT WITH IT!!_

…_I can't…_

_What's holding you back?!_

_Them._

_What will they do?_

…_I…_

_You can kill them and take him away with you! Why not do that?!_

…

_You weakling!! You can't do anything!!!_

"Dammit!" Axel cursed as he felt a tear fall on his still outstretched arm. He let his arm limply fall to his side. He leaned against the opposite side of the shower and slowly let himself fall to the floor of it, the freezing water still falling on him. He bent his head and held back the tears he had held back for as long as he had been a nobody…forever.

* * *

Demyx was watching Marluxia tend to the garden one morning. He had the relaxing area bursting with thousands of kinds of flora, all of which he knew the name of and what they needed to live and look their best. 

"Demyx, dear?" the rose haired man piped up from his hunched over position above a flowerbed.

"Huh?"

"Do you think you could play a song for me?"

The memory of Axel asking him to do the same flashed in Demyx's mind, "Sure. What do you want?" the Nocturne asked as she summoned his sitar.

Marluxia shrugged, "Oh, anything's okay."

Demyx nodded and started to tune his instrument. When he thought it correct, he began to play, singing along after the long intro.

_There's no one left in the world_

_That I can hold onto_

_There is really no one left at all_

_There is only you_

_And if you leave me now_

_You leave all that we were_

_Undone_

_There is really no one left_

_You are the only one_

_And still the hardest part for you_

_To put your trust in me_

_I love you more than I can say_

_Why won't you just believe?_

Marluxia had stopped and turned to face the obviously broken hearted musician. He walked over to him when he had finished singing. Demyx stopped playing, wondering what this guy was doing.

The Graceful Assassin sat down next to the Melodious Nocturne and embraced him. Demyx's eyes went wide, but he let his sitar fade away and hugged Marluxia back.

"Now tell me what's upsetting you so much." Marluxia said after pulling away from the blonde.

"I…I-I'm sorry. I can't talk to you about it." Demyx said, quickly running off.

Marluxia watched, a bit stunned, as the blonde ran off. He wondered if he would be okay.

* * *

Axel heard a knocking from the outside of his door. This was the fifty-sixth time he tried it. 

"Demyx, I'm busy." Axel replied, staring up at the ceiling from his bed.

"Ax, I really need to talk to you."

_No stuttering…he's sure now._ "About what?"

"You know what it is."

Silence.

"Axel, really, let me in."

The red head sighed. That was it. He'd tell him.

_(the first song reference is to "Just Like Heaven" by The Cure and the second song is "Trust" by The Cure)_


	15. Origin of Love

_Stat updates: reviews+2 hits+235 favs+3 alerts: same_

_So this one is more of a songfic, but it's a beautiful song that I might have appear again later on. If you get a chance listen to it. I highly recommend it. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it._

* * *

Axel walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the knob, but paused. He closed his eyes and gave a slow, soothing breath. He turned the knob. 

"Hey."

"Can I come in or do you want to talk here?"

_When the Earth was still flat and the clouds made of fire_

_And mountains stretched up to the sky, sometimes higher_

_Folks roamed the Earth like big rolling kegs_

_They had two sets of arms_

_They had two sets of legs_

_They had two faces peering out of one giant head_

_So they could watch all around them as they talked while they read_

_And they never knew nothing of love_

_It was before the origin of love_

_The origin of love_

_The origin of love_

_The origin of love_

"C'mon in." Axel said, gesturing toward his bed. He could feel how tense Demyx was when he walked past him toward the bed. Axel shut the door and watched as the blonde sat on the bed, keeping a steady gaze on him. "So, you were-"

"Axel, what's been going on with you? Why haven't we been together like we used to?" Demyx asked, his once serious look fading to one of sad worry.

_And there were three sexes then_

_One that looked like two men glued on back to back_

_They were the children of the Sun_

_And similar in shape and girth was the children of the Earth_

_They looked like two girls rolled up in one_

_And the children of the Moon was like a fork stuck on a spoon_

_They were part Sun part Earth part daughter part son_

_Oh the origin of love_

Axel looked down and unconsciously crossed his arms across his chest. "I…It's about that…"

Demyx couldn't stand to be sitting across from the man when he was in such obvious pain. He quickly came to his friend's side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Is it about that secret thing?"

Axel couldn't look him in the eyes, but nodded ever so slightly.

Demyx moved his arm so it draped across Axel's shoulders and rubbed his arm reassuringly, "Look, none of us are perfect. I have certain things I-"

"Demyx, I know, but I doubt that anything you're holding back is like this." Axel interrupted, his voice showing his pain.

Demyx let go of Axel and moved to be in his gaze, "Axel. I care about you. Screw the hearts argument or anything else…I _truly_ care about you. You can tell me anything."

_Well the gods grew quite scared of our_

_Strength and defiance_

_And Thor said I'm gonna kill them all_

_With my hammer_

_Like I killed the giants_

_But Zeus said no_

_You'd better let me use my lightning_

_Like scissors_

_Like I cut the legs off the whales_

_Dinosaurs into lizards_

_Then he grabbed up some bolts, he let_

_Out a laugh_

_Said I'll split them right down the middle_

_Gonna cut them right up in half_

Axel couldn't tear his gaze from Demyx's eyes…_He does care about me._

"Are you going to tell me?"

Axel could hear their voices again…calling him all the horrible names they could think of. How they tortured him back then. Back to when all he knew were the confines of his room. He even remembered the late nights when he would sneak out, trying to escape their torment and have time to himself. And how they always glared at him and gave him the dirtiest of looks.

_And then storm clouds gathered_

_Above into great balls of fire_

_And then fire shot down from the sky_

_In bolts_

_Like shining blades of a knife_

_And it ripped right through the flesh_

_Of the children of the Sun and the_

_Moon and the Earth_

_And some Indian god sewed the_

_Wound up to a hole_

_Pulled 'round to our bellies to_

_Remind us the price we paid_

_And Osiris, and the gods of the Nile_

_Gathered up a big storm_

_To blow a hurricane_

_To scatter us away_

_In a flood of wind and rain, a sea of tidal_

_Waves_

_To wash us all away_

_And if we don't behave they'll cut us_

_Down again_

_And we'll be hopping 'round on one_

_Foot_

_And looking through one eye_

"Axel…Axel?" Demyx could see that Axel was deep in thought. He watched as he stood there, staring deliberately down at the floor.

"Demyx…" his eyes closed, "I'm…"

Demyx leaped up and embraced him as he saw Axel struggling to say whatever it was.

_Last time I saw you we had just split in two_

_You were looking at me, I was looking at_

_You_

_You had a way so familiar I could not_

_Recognize_

_Cause you had blood on your face_

_And I had blood in my eyes_

Axel despised how he was reacting. _SAY IT, WEAKLING!!!!_ He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, accepting his reassurance, and whispered into his ear "I'm…I'm in love with you."

Demyx froze as he felt his face warm up. "M…Mh-"

Axel pushed the blonde away from him and saw the shocked look on his face, "I know I shouldn't have done this. I know it!" He stormed away from the blonde who was frozen in shock and lied face down on his bed, "Just forget I said anything. Anything at-"

"Really?"

Axel blinked and looked toward the blonde who was still facing away from him, confused by the tone of his voice, "Huh?"

"You…love me too?"

_But I could swear by your expression_

_That the pain down in your soul was the same_

_As the one down in mine_

_That's the pain_

_That cuts a straight line down through the heart_

_We call it love_

_So we wrapped our arms around each other_

_Trying to shove ourselves back together_

_We were making love, making love_

_Too?! _Axel couldn't breathe…was this all really happening?

Demyx turned to Axel, a sweet smile on his face, "And I've been worried you didn't feel the same."

Neither knew then, but they both felt the same pain simultaneously. That pain one feels in their heart when they realize they're in love. That pain that puts one into that stupor of happiness where the world is suddenly sugar-coated and nothing can ever go wrong. Where the person inflicted becomes numb to anything negative.

And neither of them cared about their lack of emotion, hearts, or anything else.

_It was a cold dark evening such a long time ago_

_When by the mighty hand of Jove_

_It was a sad story how we became lonely two-legged creatures_

_The story, the origin of love_

_That's the origin of love_

_Oh yeah, the origin of love_

_Oh, the origin of love_

_The origin of love_

Axel was surprised to feel his mouth form a smile as he watched Demyx mirror the same movement. Even more surprised when they both began to laugh.

_(song is "Origin of Love" by Hedwig and the Angry Inch)_


	16. You're Kidding, Right?

_Okay, enough of the stats stuff, this is just officially my best fic...according to you all. Thank you times a million for all the love and support._

_I'm sorry this took a while to put up, but I've been busy lately. School's gonna start kinda soon too so I don't know how often I'll be writing and putting up more chaps, but hey, I don't think I'm gonna kill this one. I have an idea of whats gonna happen. So don't worry you all. Read, review (and maybe add some ideas of your guys' that I could tie in into your reviews please and thanks), and enjoy._

_P.S. Please excuse some aspects of this chap, I had to have them have a kind of random moment._

* * *

Marluxia was sitting on the couch in the aquarium room, thinking. Zexion walked into the room, heading toward the fridge after his secret stash of 78 percent dark chocolate bars. 

"Why hello Zexion." Marluxia said sweetly to the Schemer.

Zexion nodded an acknowledgment, not one for words.

"Zexion? I've been wondering something."

Zexion had turned to look at the rose haired man.

"Is there anything…_different_ about one of the members here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean," Marluxia slumped down, waving the fork he had been using to eat a small slice of a cake he had made a few days ago, "something that…would alienate them from most people?"

Zexion paused, "What are you planning?"

"Me?" Marluxia laughed, "Oh, Zexy, how could you think I'd _plan_ something?"

Zexion's eye twitched at his new nickname and he ignored the question. He walked on to the fridge, gathered a few bars of the chocolate, and headed to leave. He stopped at the door and looked over to Marluxia, "Axel…and you'll soon find out why." And with that he left, leaving Marluxia to hold a small smile.

* * *

"C'mon! You can do better than that!" 

"Then get down here and take it like a man!"

Axel grinned from his perch, though he looked worn out and tired. He was somehow holding onto the slick wall of the training room, seeming to defy gravity. He could see a quite upset Demyx glaring up at him, who was about as equally tired as the Flurry. He sent his two chakrams aflame flying toward Demyx. Demyx played a powerful string of chords, creating a barrier in front of him that the chakrams flew into. The water doused the fire from the chakrams, a loud hiss and a puff of steam coming from the action.

The chakrams flew back to their owner who had leaped down from the wall. He caught them and glared at Demyx, who glared back.

"You're one tough sparring partner."

Demyx smirked, "I've had lots of time to practice since you became a recluse."

Axel laughed, "Yeah, but we both know I could kick your ass in about two seconds."

"Try me."

Axel laughed as he set the floor aflame. Demyx created a barrier of water around his feet to guard him from the flames. Axel then disappeared into the flames, leaving Demyx to wonder where he went.

Suddenly one of Axel's chakrams flew out of the flames toward him. Demyx blocked it just in time using his sitar as a shield. But then he heard a horrible sound.

A crack followed by some snaps.

Axel couldn't avoid getting hit by the huge tidal wave that engulfed the entire room. When it subsided he let a wave of fire fall over him and dry him. He saw the sad look on Demyx's face and rushed toward him.

"What-" Axel began, but then he realized what happened. His chakram had cracked his sitar badly and broke a few strings.

Demyx looked up at him and gave him the look of an abused puppy that just got kicked.

"I-Demyx, I didn't-"

"It's okay. It won't take me long to fix it. The crack's not that bad, and restringing only takes a few minutes." Demyx said. He ran his hand lovingly down the neck of his instrument, closing his eyes as if listening to the poor thing cry out at its pain. He let his sitar dissolve away and smiled at Axel. "Good fight."

Axel smiled a little and let his chakrams fade into fire and disappear. "It was a good fight."

They walked down to the aquarium room, finding it to be one of their favorite places to be together. They both planned to have some of the cake that Marluxia made.

* * *

"Where's Ocho?" Xigbar asked Lexaeus as they both prepared to spar in the training room. 

"I saw him with Nine not to long ago." The brunette replied.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Blondie doesn't know what he's getting himself into, does he?" Xigbar said as she began to load his twin pistols.

Lexaeus was silent as he gave a few testing swings of his tomahawk, waiting to start fighting Xigbar.

"I mean, who would want to be with that guy? Just as a person he's annoying, self centered, and hot-headed." Xigbar continued, "And the worst part is that he's, well…you know."

Lexaeus made a noncommittal hum sound and shrugged a bit.

"Now, let's start this. Show me what you got, hero!" Xigbar said as he lunged forward to begin fighting with him.

* * *

Demyx and Axel were alone in the aquarium room. Axel was watching Demyx gaze at the fish in the aquarium as they sat together on the couch. He was mouthing some songs' lyrics under his breath. 

"I think you used to be a merman." Axel suddenly spoke, dipping his fork back down to take a chunk out of his slice of cake.

Demyx jumped a bit, as if he were awakened from a dream, "What?"

"You had to be a merman or something in the past."

"You think so?" Demyx said, smiling.

"Who else but a merman would have such a connection to water? And be able to swim so easily in their first trip to Atlantica?"

"True…but I don't think I did. In my memory I had legs, not a tail."

"Yeah, but…oh never mind." Axel replied, returning to his cake.

"What were you going to say?"

"Well, maybe in a past life before your past life…do you know what I mean?"

"…Yeah, I do."

"Do you think you were?"

"I don't know." Demyx dreamily said, gazing at the red head as he finished his cake. He couldn't help but see that somehow a small speck of icing had found its way to the tip of his bottom lip.

"Demyx?" Axel asked, seeing the blonde spaced out staring at his mouth.

"Hold still." Demyx whispered. Axel did as he was told by the blonde and watched him. He got to his hands and knees on the couch and crawled toward him, keeping that steady gaze on his lips. As he got closer, Axel could see the misty look of want in his eyes. He felt his eyes close as the other pressed his soft lips against his. He felt his tongue run along his bottom lip, swiping away what he realized was frosting, but he still held his mouth to his for a few moments before pulling away.

He smiled as if he were sleepy, "Got it."

* * *

_Demyx saw himself again, like last time. Only he was in a small, cramped bar where smoke hung heavy in the air and the smell of alcohol wafted around the room. There was a stage and he saw himself, about eighteen years old, sitting on a stool with an old guitar in his hands. A worn microphone stood in front of him and he was testing the sound. He saw in the first row a gorgeous, dark haired woman watching him lovingly. He recognized her as an older version of Delilah._

"_Testing, one two three…Okay, welcome everyone to the Lost Bottle. I'm gonna start with a favorite of mine. It was a song that my father sang for me when I was little. He sang it to my mom to win her heart and I'm going to sing it to, hopefully, win this little girls heart." His past self said, nodding towards Delilah who blushed and slumped in her seat as people applauded and a few wolf whistles sounded through the cramped bar._

_He watched as his young self began to play a soft melody, kept his gaze steady on the girl of his dreams, and sing with the voice he himself still possessed._

"I think I'll go down to the ocean

I think I'll go down and lie by the sea

Sit alone and watch the waves break

I don't think I'm ever going to leave

To leave, to leave

Find a girl that looks like an angel

Take her home just to be by her side

The kind of girl you'd love to marry

Someday to be your brand new bride

Your brand new bride

I think I'll go down to the ocean

I think I'll go down and lie by the sea

Sit alone and watch the waves break

I don't think I'm ever going to leave

To leave, to leave, to leave, to leave

To leave, to leave, to leave, to leave

Well I know I've got this mission

Things to do and things to say, every day

And if you give your heart permission

I know you'd feel the same old way

The same same way

I think I'll go down to the ocean

I think I'll go down and lie by the sea

Sit alone and watch the sun set

I don't think I'm ever going to leave

To leave, to leave, to leave, to leave

She'll be waiting by the shore

And I will be, I don't wanna be alone anymore

I think I'll go down to the ocean_"_

_Delilah was crying by the end of his performance and the whole crowd applauded him enthusiastically. Demyx set his guitar down and jumped off of the stage and wrapped his arms around an unsuspecting Delilah and kissed her tenderly. As he watched his old self kneel down on one knee and reach into his pocket, he felt that cold darkness hit him again and he heard her scream again. _

* * *

It had happened again, but not as bad this time. But Xemnas had him stay in the infirmary this time, so they could keep track of him. Vexen had told him that his mind was very open to his past, which was the first time they had noticed this in a nobody ever. 

So Demyx was left feeling like a lab rat in a boring hospital room. He had created a small bowl like shape out of his blankets and was using a deck of worn playing cards Luxord gave him a while ago to chuck into the 'bowl' near his feet.

He froze when he heard a knock at his door, "Who is it?"

"Me. And I have a surprise." Axel's voice called from the other side of the door. He opened it to show that he was holding Demyx's sitar…and that it was completely fixed from their fight.

Demyx beamed as Axel handed it gently to him, "You-You're amazing! How'd-"

"The process included much internet information on the structure of sitars and some tools I luckily found around this huge place." Axel laughed. He helped collect Demyx's cards, occasionally letting his hands run up the blonde's legs, causing him to laugh (and at one point shiver), but he was more interested in his fixed instrument. He caressed his instrument and plucked the stings, noticing that they were in tune.

"Thank you so much." Demyx said and leaned up to give his redhead a peck on the cheek.

"I-It was no pr-problem." Axel said, blushing as he glanced away, mentally cursing his stuttering.

"Aww, I hope I didn't give you my stuttering problem." Demyx said with a small smile. It was quite rare that Axel appeared this vulnerable to anyone. He was the only one who got to see these sides to him.

"So, how long you in here for this time?" Axel asked, sitting next to the blonde on the bed as he still gazed at his sitar.

Demyx shrugged, "Vexen is thinking about…about…" He laid his instrument across his lap.

Axel looked expectantly at Demyx, wondering why he looked so hurt suddenly.

"Ax…I might have to leave for a while. I don't know how long it will be, but Vexen and Xemnas were talking about it and I heard a bit of it. Vexen feels that it must be something here that is spurring my flashbacks and so he was trying to persuade Xemnas to let me have an 'elongated vacation' as he put it. Xemnas seemed to agree and they're thinking of procuring me an apartment in either Twilight Town or Traverse Town. They think if I get away for a while I'll be…" Demyx couldn't finish. He was surprised he was able to keep so calm in telling Axel all this.

"But-" Axel began, but Demyx saw the question.

"They want me to be alone, Ax…I'm…I'm so sorry." Demyx said, looking down at what was soon going to be his only companion, his sitar.

"Dem," Axel said, he placed his hands on the other's shoulders and looked at him, "Don't say you're sorry, this isn't your fault. Look I'll go talk to Xemnas about this whole thing and see if I can't change his view."

Demyx smiled at Axel, "You really are the best." He threw his arms around the redhead's neck and about choked him in a hug.

"Dem-please-can't-breathe." Axel said, trying to gently pull the blonde away from his throat. Before the Nocturne fully pulled away from the Flurry he kissed him a bit more seductively than Axel had anticipated. He felt his heart leap and his eyelids flutter close as the blonde's tongue danced inside his mouth.

"I hope you can convince him to let you come with me." Demyx whispered after he ended the kiss. Axel simply nodded and dizzily walked off, still surprised by Demyx's kiss.

_(song is "Ocean" by Hanna-McEuen)_


	17. In Where Axel and Demyx Obtain a Flat

_Wow. Over 4000 hits? I can't believe it still. Anyway, sorry this took a while to put up, but I like this chap a lot. Hope you guys do too. Don't forget to review and tell me some of your guys ideas, hey, I might just go with them for all you know. Thanks for the support and all you guys do for me._

_P.S. This has hinting and their first time. It's pretty sweet and trust me, it won't stop there._

* * *

Demyx still couldn't believe that he had been able to do it. Axel had successfully persuaded the Superior. They were leaving tomorrow in the morning for their apartment. 

"Hey, Ax, got everything?" Demyx asked, he had come in to visit the Flurry as he finished his unpacking. Demyx had completed his within minutes of even knowing they were leaving.

"Almost. You asked me that just two seconds ago." He laughed from the bathroom where he was collecting all of his toiletries.

Demyx had walked over to the redhead's dresser in the hopes of helping him pack. He had left a drawer open and he blushed when he saw what it was…the infamous underwear drawer. His eyes had instantly found a pair of very sexy, very slick, black silk boxers that he knew would fit tightly on Axel. He reached out a hand and felt how smooth they were. Demyx bit his lip at the flood of images of Axel wearing them that invaded his mind…and what he would be doing. _Lying on the bed, moaning my name, all hot and-_

"Demyx what are you do-…" Axel started as he walked in to his room. He saw the blonde holding his black silk boxers and blushing, almost as red as a tomato. He smiled at him and walked over to him, pressing up against his back and running his hand down his arm to hold his hand that was clutching the boxers.

"You want me to bring these too?" He whispered seductively in his ear.

"Mhm." Demyx muttered pathetically.

"You were imagining me in them, weren't you?" Axel asked in that same sweet whisper, running his other hand down Demyx's side to rest on his hip.

The boy shivered, "Y-yes."

Axel loved how he could get the boy to bend so easily. He could play him perfectly. He splayed his hand out around his hip and brought his other hand away from his and let it fall onto his chest and press his thin but muscular frame against him. "Demy…that's not a nice thing to do, especially when I don't know of anything I can imagine you in."

Demyx had let go of the boxers and let his head fall back to expose a part of his neck that he could feel Axel stare at, "I do have some things…you just haven't seen them…yet."

Axel couldn't take his eyes off of Demyx's light tan neck right below him, ready for him to take a tasty bite of. "Wh-…When can I see them?" Axel asked, then, not able to hold back any longer, he lunged for the blonde's neck.

With a sudden burst of speed that Axel didn't expect the blonde to have, he had turned away from him and pressed him up against his front. Axel could feel how much Demyx was enjoying this moment now that he was so close to him, taking a sharp intake of breath. He was shocked that the smaller, weaker boy was now starting to put up a fight.

"Can't you wait till we get to our apartment, love?"

Axel smiled, thanking the gods that he was looking up so he could hide his blush from the blonde, "You called me love."

Demyx grinned as he placed a tender kiss against Axel's collar. It burned him, but in the way that freezing cold water burns when it touches hot flesh. "Like it?"

"Yeah."

Demyx ran a finger down Axel's chest slowly, Axel's heart rate rising as it moved, "You…" He suddenly pulled away from Axel and smiled like the Cheshire cat, "need to finish packing."

Axel blinked and looked down at Demyx. "You are one of _the_ cruelest people I know." he growled.

Demyx playfully stuck his tongue out at him and skipped toward the bathroom to help Axel gather his things.

* * *

They had just finished loading up Demyx's new gummi ship that next morning. They had bid farewell to everyone, boarded, and left warping to their destination, Traverse Town. 

"So what are we gonna do first after we get done unpacking?" Axel asked.

Demyx shrugged, "I don't know, explore around maybe."

Axel muttered something and smiled at whatever it was.

"What'd you say?" Demyx asked, cocking an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Oh…I was just thinking we could finish what you started last night. You know, break in the apartment a bit."

Demyx blushed and looked away from him. He still wondered where that sudden boldness had come from the night before. "W-well I guess we c-could, I mean, if you w-"

"The Demyx from last night probably would have jumped me just for mentioning it." Axel smirked.

"Heh, he would now, wouldn't he?" Demyx said, looking a bit nervous. He could feel the ship begin to slow.

Axel could see how awkward Demyx was feeling so he changed the subject. "So do you think that you'll have anymore flashbacks?"

"I don't know…I'm kinda interested in it now." Demyx replied, then he remembered that he hadn't told Axel what his last dream was about, "I saw myself about eighteen in my last memory and…and I proposed to Delilah."

Axel was quiet for a moment, "She must have been some amazing girl."

Demyx gave a short laugh, "Yeah, but who would want to be with a dork who sings a song before they propose to someone?"

"Yeah, really. And also you're kinda…well…"

"I'm kinda what?" Demyx asked, now interested in what he was going to say.

"You are kinda…air-headed." Axel said, then quickly added 'sometimes' to the end of his sentence. Demyx opened his mouth to retort, but the ship stopped, having docked itself.

"Arrived at destination, Traverse Town." The computerized female voice chirped.

"Thank you, gods." Axel muttered as he stood up, "Well, we better get our stuff."

* * *

Luckily they had gotten the apartment fully furnished. Xemnas had grumbled about the cost of it, but Vexen assured him that Demyx would be better after this. 

"Here's the last of it." Axel said, setting a large bag down on the floor in the entryway of their flat. He sighed with relief and stood up next to Demyx. "Now then, how do we get over this?"

"Well, I'm not the genius who stacked up everything right in the tiny living room that leads to everything, now am I?" Demyx said with a smirk.

"Okay, okay, I should have listened to you." Axel said. He started forward, climbing gingerly over the wall of luggage and other such things they brought with them. Demyx began to follow him across the luggage. As Axel got to the other side, Demyx was gifted with a perfect view of his ass. He lost his footing and slipped, his back slamming down on top of a particularly hard and pointy trunk. He winced, "Oww."

"Demy! Are you okay?" Axel asked as he hovered over his blonde.

"I think so…" Demyx said as he looked up and saw how Axel was holding himself up over him…how his mouth, with those amazing lips, was inches from his.

"Here, let me help you up, you klutz." Axel said, grabbing Demyx's hand and pulling him up. Demyx finally let himself blush at what he had been thinking and Axel noticed it as he still held onto his hand. "What are you blushing about now?"

"I, I mean…well, your-…um-" Demyx stammered.

"Look, we can have a huge make out fest _after_ we get unpacked, kay?" Axel said letting go of him and moving to go grab one of the many bags, leaving Demyx to stand stunned at what he had just said.

* * *

Demyx was finishing organizing the bathrooms medicine cabinet when he heard Axel walk past him in the hallway toward the living room yawning quiet loudly. 

"Tired already, love?"

Axel simply groaned in reply. Demyx heard him fall onto their couch roughly. He carefully placed the last bottle of hair gel in the overstuffed cabinet and walked into the living room. Axel had had his eyes closed but knew Demyx was in the room with him. He opened one eye and watched as Demyx came over and sat on top of him and stretched.

"Hey!"

"'Hey' what?" Demyx said, smiling back at the Flurry.

Axel could hear that tone…that other side of Demyx was starting to appear, and it made his pants suddenly feel tighter than normal. "What do you think you're doing?"

Demyx moved to lie on top of Axel, sliding across him in a suggestive way, gazing down at him. Ocean green eyes met sharp emerald ones as both of them smirked at each other, "I'm just getting comfortable. What are _you_ doing?"

Axel would obviously come across as someone who would never be on bottom. He fit the definition of dominant precisely. In fighting (verbal or physical), in any form of game, even in the way he walked and spoke he showed how commanding and assertive he was about everything. If asked, most of the organization would admit that they had no idea why Axel was VIII when he was always so sovereign. Never, _never_, did he nor anyone else ever picture him being the one who 'took it'.

That's why his mind wondered what he was thinking when he replied, "Waiting to be taken by you."

Demyx smiled, "Oh really?"

Axel let his arms spread out, his head fall back, and his eyes close, "Yeah."

Demyx couldn't believe what the red head was doing, but couldn't help but not take the chance. He cupped his hand behind the Flurry's head and brought his lips toward his, ravaging his mouth desperately.

A fury that could only match a tsunami or typhoon fell upon Axel. He was raised to a sitting position, having Demyx straddling him, still attacking his mouth lovingly. Before Axel knew it, Demyx had somehow gotten his shirt off and was bent toward his chest, leaving tingling cool kisses all over his heated skin. Axel knew his element always caused him to become warmer in certain situations, but he was starting to worry that he would burn Demyx as the Nocturne removed his own shirt. The water user paused momentarily to look at his shirtless prey.

Demyx could see Axel still gasping for air, his lips swollen due to his kiss, his pale body exposed to him.

"Are you sure?"

The simple question confused Axel, "What?"

"You know."

Axel looked into Demyx's eyes, his normal self, not the excited dominant persona that would occasionally posses him, showing their uncertainty. Axel leaned forward some, "Only if you want to."

How could Demyx say no to his Flurry of Dancing Flames?

The two assaulted each other again, Demyx running the show. At some point they fell off of the couch and onto the floor, the blonde thankful for the extra room. There were awkward positions and movements the further they went. Strange sounds came from the two as they teased and groped. When both of them were naked and Demyx was on top of Axel, the blonde stopped.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked. His arms were splayed over his head and he tilted his head to the side in consideration.

Demyx knew a small smile spread over his face as he gently stroked his boy's cheek. "_Put your arms around me, listen to my heartbeat now. If you want to love me, baby, I can show you how._" He sang, running his thumb along his jaw tenderly.

"You sing when you're about to screw me?" Axel smiled at this small fact he learned.

Demyx blushed at what he realized he just did, "I'm sorry, but a song just came to me and-"

Axel leaned up, wrapped his arms around the other's neck, and looked at the blonde, "Shut up and kiss me, you fool." The blonde obeyed willingly.

And Demyx sang.

It was one of the most beautiful things Axel had ever heard.

* * *

Demyx woke up to the smell of syrup, waffles, toast, and coffee. He shivered as he stretched, realizing that at some point in their crazy night of love making they had made it to the bed. 

A shuffle of feet on hardwood alerted Axel that his partner had woken up. He turned from their toaster to smile at him, thinking how cute he looked in his oversized sleep shirt that seemed draped over his thin frame. He was leaning against the counter in his plaid pajama pants when he greeted Demyx, "Morning. I decided that I'd make us some waffles."

"That's sweet of you." He said as he clumsily slumped into a chair at the kitchen's small bar.

Axel turned back around and set up a plate of waffles with a slice of toast for Demyx. He then handed it to him, watching as he about drowned his waffles, and the toast, in syrup.

"You're going to get a cavity if you keep that up." Axel said, smirking.

"Whatever. You should be the one doing this, Mr. Bag-of-Bones." Demyx replied, smiling sleepily.

"I'm not _that _skinny!" Axel said exasperatedly.

Demyx poked Axel in the side with his fork, "Bone.", he poked a different spot on his side, "Bone.", a different spot, "Bone. Dr. Demyx concludes that you, dear sir, are indeed a bag-of-bones."

Axel sighed and rubbed at the corner of his eyes as he turned to face Demyx, "If I'm so skinny, what do you suggest I do about it?"

Demyx simply held out the bottle of syrup. Sadly it resembled a woman with an apron, thus Demyx began to imitate a female's voice in speaking to 'Mr. Bag-of-Bones'. "You should have breakfast with me, sweetie." Demyx said in his best womanly voice.

'He's even weirder in the mornings.' Axel thought. He crossed his arms in front of him and looked at the bottle, "Why should I?"

"Sugar's good for the soul." Demyx said, making the syrup woman dance a bit closer towards Axel's face.

Axel's gaze intensified on the bottle, "And sugar's also good for causing one to feel sick."

The syrup woman was at a loss for words. Demyx simply set her down and shoved his food into his mouth in thought.

"See, I win. I think I'm perfectly fine." Axel said, grabbing a piece of toast and munching on it happily.

"Yeah, but…" Demyx was trying desperately to think of a good point that would help him in his argument, but none was coming. It was hard to think of something this early in the morning.

Axel inwardly smiled as an idea came to his head. He leaned forward on the bar and gazed at Demyx with his best bedroom eyes, "And think about it, you did _love_ my body last night, why change a good thing?"

Demyx blushed, making him look like an embarrassed kid, what with his mouth stuffed with soppy waffles and syrup around his mouth. He quickly swallowed and tried to rid his blush.

"See?" The red head grinned triumphantly.

"Yeah, but-" Demyx stopped looking down.

Axel's grin faded, "Hmm?"

"I-…I don't want to say anything that would upset you, but-"

"What is it, Demy?"

"I actually was worried I hurt you last night." He whispered, barely audible.

"You-Demy, I'm fine. You never need to worry about me." Here he decided to stand triumphantly, "I'm the god Axel. Or have you forgotten, mere mortal?"

"Forgive me, god Axel, I did not mean to anger you." Demyx laughed.

"Good, or you should face the wrath of the mighty Axel."

"And just what would that wrath be?" Axel noticed that Demyx had said this after he set his empty plate down. He still had no idea where he put it all.

"Wouldn't you like to know, mortal?"

"Actually, I just asked you, so, yes I do want to know."

Axel held out a crooked finger, calling Demyx to him, "C'mere."

Demyx gladly obliged. When he was near enough, Axel pressed Demyx up against the wall and held his wrists above his head. He ground his hips against Demyx's, the shirt bunching up where it barely covered him. Demyx stifled a moan as he bit his lip. Axel leaned near his ear, whispering "Most of it would be a repeat of last night, but" Axel licked the boy's earlobe and lightly nipped it, enjoying the shiver he elicited from the boy, "I'd be the one in charge."

"Ax…" Demyx almost moaned as he bent his head forward to nuzzle Axel's neck, "Could we just…cuddle? Last night was, well…"

Axel sighed and backed away, "I _guess_ so." He rolled his eyes in a jokingly annoyed way. Demyx giggled a little.

* * *

After looking around the town more and getting an idea of what they could do that was exciting, they decided to celebrate by going to… 

A karaoke bar. It had been Demyx's idea and Axel had come to the agreement with him that tomorrow he'd decide what they'd do.

They had been there for about an hour or so and Demyx was itching to sing. They had seen a few girls go up and do mediocre and a drunken business man make a fool of himself to a Cher song.

"Ax, you should do one with me!"

"Hell no." was Axel's simple reply.

"C'mo-n! It's not as bad as it looks, really. The words are right there so you can see it." Demyx tried to persuade.

"May I reiterate, hell no." Axel took a swig from his Jack Daniels.

"Ax…I really want to go up there and I'd rather it be with you."

Axel was now just giving Demyx the 'hell no' look. Soon, he regretted everything he had said.

Demyx pulled the most saddening, pathetic, sugar-coated, sickeningly sweet puppy-dog eyes imaginable, reminding the redhead of Puss from Shrek.

"Pwease?" he uttered meekly.

Axel took a deep breath, finished his business with Jack, and then muttered "You owe me."

Demyx's face lit up and he about crushed the Flurry in a hug. Grabbing his wrist, the bouncy blonde ran up to the stage that was now empty. He ran toward the edge, having let go of Axel's wrist to leave him standing in the warm lights, to talk to the controller of the music at the edge of the stage. He turned around and asked Axel to pick between one and two. He chose one, not knowing what he was in for.

Demyx then smiled at him and walked over to him, handing him a mic that matched the one in his hand. Axel took it nervously. He hoped his friend Jack D. would help him through this. Gods how he hated singing…especially in front of strangers.

"You'll be the first person to sing, I'll be the second, kay?" Demyx smiled at him.

"You owe me huge for this, Demy." Axel added, glaring at the nearest screen.

"Relax. And trust me, you'll get into the song." Demyx winked right as the music started.

Axel sneered involuntarily as he recognized the song instantly. Oh yeah, he was going to kill Demyx now. He swallowed as he began to sing along with the music, trying not to think about all the people watching him. _Don't go breaking my heart_

Demyx's voice chimed in perfectly with the second part. He was already starting to dance a bit to the upbeat music. _I couldn't if I tried_

Axel couldn't hold back the small smile he had as he watched his lover dance. _Oh honey if I get restless_

_Baby, you're not that kind_ Demyx grinned, turning to face Axel.

_Don't go breaking my heart _Axel was beginning to feel more confident already. He didn't know if it was Jack or Demyx or even the song, but he didn't question it much, at least not at this point.

_You take the weight off of me _Demyx started coming closer to Axel.

_Oh honey when you knock on my door _Axel could now begin to feel the other people fade from his mind.

_Ooh I gave you my key _Demyx obviously loved this song, his eyes locked onto the fire user.

((A/N: I'm now going to script the rest of the song, you'll get the gist.))

Both: _Ooh nobody knows it_

Axel: _When I was down_

Demyx:_ I was your clown_

Both: _Ooh nobody knows it_

Axel: _Right from the start_

Demyx: _I gave you my heart_

_Oh I gave you my heart_

Axel: _So don't go breaking my heart_

Demyx: _I won't go breaking your heart_

Both: _Don't go breaking my heart_

By now, the only person Axel believed was with him was his favorite short tan blonde. Axel found himself dancing along with Demyx, not knowing how he was able to keep up or even know what he was doing. They began to do some mixture of a waltz and swing dancing. Whatever it was, the bar was excited just watching them.

Demyx was surprised with how Axel was reacting. He didn't expect him to get into the song so soon. He could hear the crowd getting into their song with them, some even beginning to sing along. They continued to dance through the rest of the song.

Axel: _And nobody told us_

Demyx: _'Cause nobody showed us_

Axel: _Now it's up to us babe_

Demyx: _Whoa, I think we can make it_

Axel: _So don't misunderstand me_

Demyx: _You put the light in my life_

Axel: _Oh you put the spark to the flame_ Here Axel let one of his hands emit small flames at the tip of his fingers, the crowd awing in shock and causing Demyx to laugh. He quickly put them out as they continued.

Demyx: _I've got your heart in my sights_

Both: _Ooh nobody knows it_

Axel: _When I was down_

Demyx: _I was your clown_

Both: _Ooh nobody knows it_

Axel: _Right from the start_

Demyx: _I gave you my heart_

_Oh I gave you my heart_

Axel: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Demyx: _I won't go breaking your heart_

Both: _Don't go breaking my heart _The two held out the note perfectly with each other, pausing in their dance to gaze lovingly at each other. Demyx made a mental note to ask Axel why he didn't free the singer in him more often.

Both: _Ooh nobody knows it_

Axel: _When I was down_

Demyx: _I was your clown_

Axel: _Right from the start_

Demyx: _I gave you my heart_

_Oh I gave you my heart_

Axel: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Demyx: _I won't go breaking your heart_

Both: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Demyx: _I won't go breaking your heart_

Axel: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Demyx: _I won't go breaking your heart_

Axel: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Demyx: _I won't go breaking your heart_

Axel: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Demyx: _I won't go breaking your heart_

Axel: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Demyx: _I won't go breaking your heart_

Axel: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Demyx: _I won't go breaking your heart_

Axel: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Demyx: _I won't go breaking your heart_

The two smiled at each other as they heard the bar erupt into applause and cheers. They started a 'Do another!' chant and the two decided not to disappoint their new fans.

* * *

Axel and Demyx were walking together down the dark streets of Traverse Town. At first glance, they appeared drunk, but they were just laughing so hard it was difficult for them to walk straight. 

"_Ooh baby I need your lovin'_!" Demyx sang as best as he could through laughter to Axel.

"_Got to have all your lovin'_!" Axel replied in song. They fell against each other laughing.

"I can't believe how long we stayed there." Axel said, gazing up at the dark sky. After their first initial song, they stayed to sing "Forever" by Josh Groban and Lara Fabian and "Elephant Love Medley" from Moulin Rouge (even saying what Ewan McGregor (Axel) and Nicole Kidman (Demyx) said in the beginning of the montage). The bar invited them to come again and that they'd make a special slot for them. The two were flattered and said they'd return sometime.

"I know. But we had fun, right?" Demyx smiled at him.

"Yeah." He replied, and then shocked Demyx by giving him a true, soft, happy smile. Usually his smiles had a hint of, as Demyx put it, 'evil scientist' to it. But this…

"You look so beautiful right now." Demyx whispered before he could stop to think about it.

Axel's smile widened a bit and he wrapped an arm around Demyx's waist, "Thanks. You do too. But then again, you always look beautiful."

Demyx smiled back at him, then lied his head on his shoulder as they walked back to their apartment. He closed his eyes, letting the taller male guide him. "I'm so lucky."

"How do you think I feel?" Axel murmured, hugging Demyx to him. The blonde blushed.

_(The first song mentioned (and will probably will appear again) is "Love Me Like A Song" by Kimmie Rhodes, the second is "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John and Kiki Dee, and the third song mentioned is "Baby I Need Your Lovin'" by the Four Tops)_


	18. Why Do Some Questions Pop?

_Another chap. Yaoi intro, very nice. Big happenings in this chap. And I'm on a Beatles binge right now and it shows through in this chap, but the music works well. Enjoy and r&r please!_

* * *

"Tilt your head a bit to the left…More…There! Perfect." Axel said. He took a good long look at Demyx before he stroked the canvas in front of him with his brush. 

"So you're finally painting me." Demyx said as he gazed out the dusty window in their apartment. According to Axel this was a perfect spot because of the lighting it had.

"Yep…And you know you shouldn't talk so much, right?"

"I know. I know." Demyx replied, closing his eyes with a soft smile on his lips.

After a moment of watching, painting, and wondering, Axel asked what song the blonde was thinking of.

"You already know my quirks…I was thinking of "All You Need Is Love"."

"Why that one?"

"Because…_All you need is love_." He sweetly sang.

"_All you need is love_." Axel replied in song. Demyx had become his informal singing coach. His voice had improved greatly within only the last few weeks.

"You're doing better everyday, love." Demyx smiled.

"Well, I am learning from the best thing to happen to Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday nights." Axel laughed. Demyx and him had begun the search for small little jobs to help get by, since they had been in their apartment for a few months now. Axel had already done some more still life drawings that sold for pretty well. Demyx had gotten a job at The Traveler's Bar to play a few nights a week. Axel would never miss any of his shows.

"Are you going to finish anytime soon? I'm starting to get a cramp in my neck." The Nocturne complained, wincing as he bent his neck a little.

"Oh, hush, I'll be done soon enough." Axel said as he did a few more quick brushstrokes, "I just have to get…the lighting right on your face." As the redhead neared the end of his sentence, he suddenly had the urge to kiss Demyx. It finally sank in with him how beautiful he looked with the soft window light falling on his messy blonde hair, his rosy cheeks, and those beautiful lips of his. Axel knew he was just staring at the other male who had his eyes closed, a calm look falling upon his features.

Demyx's ears pricked up when he heard the sound of wood on wood. He opened his eyes to see Axel walking towards him, having set his brush down on the easel. Hell, the guy wasn't walking; he was stalking toward him, like a tiger ready to pounce on a delicious looking deer.

"Ax?" Demyx asked innocently, moving his cramped neck to watch him.

Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist and lifted him up; holding him to him as he roughly kissed him. Demyx was shocked, but succumb to the burning kiss, wrapping his legs around his waist and inwardly smiling at the groan he heard from him as he did so. He pulled away when Axel's lips got to warm for him. "Love, you're gonna hurt me." He giggled.

"I'll be careful." Axel whispered into his neck before licking and biting it, eliciting a gasp from Demyx.

"A-oh, sto-Ax, please-" Demyx murmured as his lover seemed addicted to his neck, slowly moving down to his collar bone. It took him a moment to realize that Axel was taking him to their bedroom. He fell onto the bed, the other gazing at him from above.

"Ax, why now?"

He moved to lie over the smaller boy, letting him feel his hardness against his inner thigh, enjoying the sight of him holding back a loud moan. "Why not? You seem to be enjoying it." He then leaned down, claiming Demyx's lips with his. His warm hands began to unbutton the thin button up shirt Demyx had been wearing, the water wielder squirming beneath him. As his hands finished unbuttoning the accursed shirt, he let his hands lightly stroke Demyx's hard cock that could be seen and felt through his shorts, the blonde pressing his aching flesh against his hand. Axel smiled as an idea came upon him.

"Ah-Ax? What are you-?" Demyx began to ask, not able to complete sentences due to these certain circumstances. The redhead began to kneel as the blonde sat up on the edge of the bed. As Axel gazed up at Demyx, his signature smirk on his face, he pulled the boy's shorts and his bubble boxers off, exposing his hardened member. "Oh…Ohhh!" Demyx said, finding the answer to his question. Axel leaned over and lightly blew on the tip of Demyx's erection that was already dripping with pre-cum. The blonde's heart raced at this and he gripped the sheets for dear life as Axel slowly licked up the underside of his cock. The scream that issued from Demyx made Axel momentarily worry that someone would think he was killing him. Demyx began to almost chant his name as he kissed his cock, trying his hardest to keep his lips cool. Finally, with an unsuspecting Demyx totally unprepared, he took his entire length into his hot mouth. "AXEL!!!!!" Demyx yelled, falling backward onto the bed and about ripping the sheets with his nails, as he felt himself release into Axel's hot mouth.

Axel stood up, enjoying the groan he heard from Demyx as he knew he saw him licking his cum from his lips. "Mmm…" He mused.

"Axel…" Demyx cooed as soon as he caught his breath. Axel looked at him and then saw where his eyes were aimed at. Axel knew his pants had begun to feel extremely tight, but he was wearing his black jeans that were always tight on him. He looked to the blonde and cocked an eyebrow, "Are you going to help him or not?"

Demyx simply grinned and somehow found the energy to stand up and press up against the red head, letting his hands slip down his back to grip his ass as he bit down onto his neck. Axel groaned and did the same to him, grinding his unattended erection against Demyx's slowly hardening one. Demyx let his hand slip to be in-between them and undid Axel's fly, finding it hard to do so since they were so tight (and even more so from the Flurry's large and excited member). When he finally freed his cock, Demyx gasped at the excitement.

Axel had been going commando that morning.

Axel's grip on Demyx's ass tightened as he felt Demyx's long thin fingers wrap around him. He desperately began to pump himself against the blonde's hand.

"Someone wants this done soon."

Axel replied by licking up Demyx's neck, lightly nibbling his Adam's apple, still pumping against him. Demyx began to help add friction to Axel's thrusts by counteracting the thrusts with those of his hand. He suddenly pulled away from the redhead. "D-Demyx! What the he-…Uhnn…" Axel said as he watched the Nocturne begin to strip himself of all his clothing and climb on the bed. Axel couldn't move as he watched his lover kneel facing him and run his hands down his own chest, his fingers pausing to make circles around his hardened nipples. He then let his hands fall to his again hard cock, letting them find ways to pleasure him in a number of little ways. Demyx's element made his body react in certain situations, as did Axel's, only his element would cause him to look like he had just come back from a shower or something of the like. At this moment, he had a light dust of water over his entire body, his hair wet and dripping. And Axel couldn't get enough of it. He tried to come over to the teasing blonde, but was stopped with a look that not even he, a god, wanted to go up against. Demyx then bent forward on his hands and knees and moved his chest closer to the bed leaving his ass up in the air. He began to rock his hips back and forward.

"Oh Axel…I'm so hot for you." Demyx whispered in the sexiest voice the Flurry had ever heard.

"Demy." Was all Axel could say as he grabbed the lube they kept in the top drawer of the bedside table and jumped to be kneeling behind Demyx. He leaned over him, trying in any way possible to be against his sexy lover, holding the lube in his teeth as he struggled to get fully undressed. Demyx had begun to grind his bare ass against his partner's groin that was almost molten hot. "Dammit!! Demy!" Axel said, having to bite his lip so he didn't cum right then at the feeling of his lovers beautiful and muscular ass teasing him. Once all of his clothes were taken off, Axel quickly lubed up his cock and rammed it into Demyx, not even leaving time to stretch his opening. Both of them screamed, Demyx in pain at Axel's entrance, Axel at how amazingly tight the musician was.

"Ax!! That hur-Ahn!" Demyx tried to protest as Axel began to pound against him. Axel didn't even reply, he was caught in the ecstasy of the moment. He had wrapped his hand around Demyx's hardness so as not to leave his lover without the thrill of the moment he was nearing ever so quickly.

"A-I-Uhn! Cu-! AHHHH!!" Demyx screamed as he released again. Axel soon followed moaning loudly. They fell onto the bed on top of each other, sweaty, hot, and exhausted.

"Love, you're starting to burn me." Demyx said breathlessly, causing Axel to move and look over his back to make sure he didn't burn him. Demyx began to laugh tiredly.

"What is it?"

"You Axel-fuck me like crazy, then you check to see if I'm okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Axel said, mentally keeping a note of one of his new favorite phrases the blonde used…_heh, Axel-fuck_.

Demyx turned to look at his lover, smiling tiredly, but sweetly, "Because you might actually believe Xemnas." He leaned over and kissed Axel sweetly. He than curled up next to him and began to sing the chorus of "Can't Buy Me Love" in a lullaby like way, gently running his hand through his hair.

* * *

"Chris? You got the mic set for me, right?" 

"Yeah, Blondie! It's all good!" Chris, a short brunette with many a tattoo and piercing, Demyx's tech guy and friend, replied in his always-yelling way.

"Thanks. Is he-" He asked, turning to look at Chris.

"Yeah, yeah! You're lover-boy's out there! He looks ready to kill someone unless you come out soon!"

"You always say that." Demyx laughed.

"Is that always how he looks then? I couldn't be with someone who always look likes _that_!" Chris said, leaving to go double check the sound equipment.

Demyx turned back around to face the mirror inn his dressing room, straightening his tie. Tonight was a themed night, The Beatles, and he was ecstatic about his outfit. He had found the perfect wig and the perfect black and white suit (including the shoes and the tie). Chris and Katalina (the owner of the bar, a beautiful woman who one wouldn't believe owned a bar due to her sweet, kind disposition) had told him that he looked like Paul and Ringo's love child in the outfit. Demyx took this as a compliment though; glad he looked at least close to any of the four amazing band mates. Demyx took a deep breath and smiled at his appearance. He personally thought he looked more like Paul than anything, but when he smiled he saw how they thought he looked like Ringo.

"Blondie! You're on in ten! Get your ass up there!" Chris called back to his dressing room.

"Dance, water, dance." Demyx muttered to himself as he grabbed his guitar and raced to the stage.

* * *

Axel was staring down at his drink as he swirled it around. He had been craving something sweet and had ordered a strawberry daiquiri. The crowd was getting restless as they waited for Demyx to appear. 

Suddenly the gathering began to clap and whistle as the lights turned up some more and Demyx came onto the stage. He hadn't told Axel what theme night he was doing. Axel started laughing as he saw his partner smiling from the stage dressed as a Beatle. The women in the crowd screamed, mocking the many girls who did the same for the original band, but it still made Axel jealous to hear them. Demyx smiled at them and waved, causing them to giggle like crazy from the bar.

"Tonight I thought I'd sing a few songs from one of the greatest bands ever." Demyx said into the mic, in a surprisingly good British accent (Axel thought he probably picked it up from Luxord). The crowd roared in reply to him. "The first song I'd like to play is "I Want to Hold Your Hand"." The crowd applauded him, but soon quit as he began to play the intro to the song.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I'll say that something_

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand._

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand._

_Now let me hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand._

Demyx had everything down, the singing voice, the looks at the crowd, even the head bobbing that the band used to do. Axel was as excited as the rest of the crowd, but blushed when Demyx looked directly at him and winked, smiling. He felt a rush that he thought was probably similar to the one that all the teenage girls got when one of the Beatles smiled out at the crowd.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside._

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide._

_Yeah, you've got that something,_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I'll say that something_

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand._

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside._

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide._

_Yeah, you've got that something,_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I'll feel that something_

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand._

* * *

Demyx had just taken off his wig and was sitting down working on cleaning the make-up off of his face. The show had run late and he was exhausted. He heard a knock on the door to his dressing room. 

"C'mon in." He called tiredly.

He heard the door open and saw Axel in the reflection of the mirror, "I feel like I should fan-girl scream at seeing you."

"Really, now? And how come?" Demyx smiled.

"Cause you make one hot Beatle." Axel said, coming over and kissing the side of Demyx's neck tenderly. He stood back up to look at him via the reflection, "You're so handsome."

"Me? Here's a mirror, look at you. You're definition handsome!" Demyx said.

Axel shrugged and knelt down some so he could wrap his arm around his lovers shoulders and be at his level facing the mirror, "Whatever. You're my definition of handsome."

"You need to stop flattering me. Soon I'll get used to it and be a bitch to anyone who doesn't think I'm perfect." Demyx laughed as he wiped away more of his makeup.

Axel laughed, deciding not to respond. He saw Demyx pause and look into the mirror, like a young child would consider a bug they'd never seen before.

"What is it?" Axel asked, cocking his head to the side, still watching his partner through the reflection.

"When did you get those marks?" Demyx asked, pointing at the mirror where Axel's reflection showed the pair of small dark triangles under his eyes.

"You haven't noticed them before?"

"…No, how long have you had them then?" Demyx was now a bit embarrassed at his own lack of noticing.

"I got them when I first joined the organization. They're tattoos."

Demyx turned to look Axel in the face, "I can't believe I haven't noticed them-You seriously have had them that long?"

"Yeah. And do you know what?" Axel said, his face moving closer to Demyx's.

"What?"

"I think…you should get pierced here," Axel leaned over to nip one of Demyx's earlobes, the boy closing his eyes and moaning quietly, "and here." Axel finished as he nipped his other earlobe.

"R-Really? You think I sh-should?" Demyx asked, snapping back into reality as Axel stood up again and stretched.

The tall, pale boy nodded, "Yeah. You'd look cute with a pair of silver hoops in your ears."

"Let's go do it now!" Demyx said, jumping up and smiling at the redhead.

"Now? And here I'd thought you'd want to at least wait at least till tomorrow."

"No, I want to do it now. But-"

"But what?" Axel said, placing his hands on the blonde's biceps.

"I…Would you…I mean," Demyx tried to get out what he was saying.

Axel always thought Demyx looked adorable when he would do these sorts of things, "You want me to get something too, don't you?"

Demyx nodded, "Would you?"

"Of course I would, for you." Axel said, kissing Demyx. Alas, he didn't know Demyx would turn up the heat of the kiss by slipping his tongue inside Axel's mouth and pressing up against him. Axel found one of his hands tangling in Demyx's hair and the other undoing his tie some. He felt Demyx's hands grip tightly onto his ass as he slowly ground against Axel's hips.

Demyx pulled away quickly, Axel loving how he looked so seductively disheveled, "Alright then, onto the tattoo and piercing parlor!"

* * *

"Should I get that one?" 

"Where'd you have it?"

"Well, it looks like a shoulder one to me, but I don't know." Demyx said, still dressed in his costume from the show, considering a framed drawing of a tattoo of a naked girl on a motorcycle. "She is really pretty."

"And a real hottie too." Axel grinned at the look Demyx gave him. He was sitting on a bench in the waiting room of the first tattoo and piercing parlor they found.

"Oh, and you don't think I'm hot?" He said in mock-shock.

Axel played along, breathing in through his teeth, "I'm sorry, Demy, you just aren't cutting it for me anymore."

"Oh, and if I went around naked all the time you'd love me more?"

He shrugged, "Well, I don't know. We'd have to have a trial run at the least."

"What if that didn't work, what would we do then?" Demyx scoffed mockingly and crossed his arms across his chest, "I bet you'd want me to dress in a skirt and heels." He looked over to see a grin on Axel's face.

"Would you be willing to try that when we get home?" Axel's voice gave hint that he was not mocking anymore. Demyx cocked his brow in a daring look.

A burly man came into the waiting area then, "You guys next?"

"Yeah. We're getting piercings."

"Follow me then." The man said, guiding them to a chair that looked like a cross between a dentist chair and a hairdresser's chair. Demyx tensed and grabbed Axel's hand in reassurance. Axel gripped Demyx's hand, showing him that it would be okay.

"Which one of you is first?" The man asked after setting down in a stool adjacent to one of the chairs. Axel glanced at Demyx, and then let go of his hand.

"I am."

"Than take a seat right here." The man patted the chair and Axel took the offered seat. Demyx came to stand next to him, ready to watch as he did what he was going to have done to him soon.

The man was placing a pair of rubber gloves on as he spoke, "So, what'll it be?"

"Sixteen gauge piercings, one in each earlobe, small silver hoops. He'll be having the same after me."

The man smiled up at Demyx, seeing his worried look and his pale face as he saw where the needles were kept, "Don't worry, both of you'll be fine."

"He's probably too scared to talk. He doesn't like needles." Axel replied for Demyx. He knew this fact from one of their random talks.

"Ahh. Well, it will only feel like a pinch that will last for only a few seconds." The man explained, preparing the needle he would use for Axel.

Axel glanced up at Demyx, smiling to him. He was happy to see that Demyx was trying to mimic him. He held out his hand and Demyx took hold of it. He mouthed, 'Even a god needs to hold someone's hand' to him. Demyx gave a short laugh at that. The man was preparing Axel's earlobes for the piercings, but the male's emerald eyes never left Demyx's bright rain-soaked-leaf ones during the whole process.

* * *

Axel had gotten his earrings, his ears now bright red from the intrusion. Now it was Demyx's turn. He was sitting in the chair and already starting to sweat, though, to be honest, Axel thought most of it was his element trying to in some way protect himself. The blonde had almost a death grip on his hand. Axel had begun to gently pet his hair, hoping it would help soothe him some. 

"Kid, it won't last long. I'll hurry and it will be fine." The man tried to help calm the worried boy down.

"O-okay." Demyx said.

"Look, I got it done and you saw me. I didn't even wince." Axel tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, but you're you. I'm me. I'm-"

"There ya' go. One of them's done." The man said, preparing for the next one.

"What?" Demyx said, turning to look at the man who was grinning. He looked strangely funny, he being a big burly, biker-looking, older gentleman, smiling like he was down at the blonde like he was.

"See? You didn't even feel that one. Now, think about something else." Axel said, moving out of the man's way as he came to Demyx's other side. He stood in front of his lover, still holding his hand.

Then Demyx saw it. That loving look only one who is totally and utterly dedicated to someone gives that person. The look that says, in so many words and ways, that they love that other person down to their soul. And it was shining in Axel's eyes, falling like pixie dust across his face as he watched him intently. And Demyx could only think of one thing to do.

"Axel?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I-…I want to-"

"Other one's done. This'll-" The man began. Demyx stood up, still holding onto Axel's hand tightly. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing over the man the payment for their piercings. "Thanks." He quickly said to him, tightening his hold on Axel's hand and running out of the tattoo and piercing parlor.

Axel had no idea where Demyx was taking him, but he ran out of the building as fast as he could. It was hard to keep up with him, but Demyx still had a tight hold on his hand, pulling him after him. Finally they stopped in a deserted town square where a fountain stood in its center. Demyx let go and leaped on top of the railing along it and let out a loud yell.

"Demyx!! What the hell are you doing?! It's midnight!" Axel said, shouting quietly at him.

Demyx leaped down, grabbed Axel and spun him around. He kissed him, shocking the Flurry. He pulled away from him, with the biggest smile Axel had ever seen him hold, "I had an epiphany!"

"An epiphany?"

"Yes! An epiphany! Epiphany, a noun, a sudden, intuitive perception of or insight into the reality or essential meaning of something, usually initiated by some simple, homely, or commonplace occurrence or experience! Back in the piercing place I had one!" Demyx rambled.

"And just what did this epiphany show you?" Axel asked, laughing some at the boy's excitement.

Demyx began to sing, holding onto him tight and spinning around a bit.

_Some day somebody's gonna ask you_

_A question that you should say yes to_

_Once in your life_

_Maybe tonight I've got a question for you_

"Axel?" Demyx smiled as he suddenly knelt before the Flurry of Dancing Flames, taking hold of his hand, "Would you-…Would you marry me?"

Axel felt his heart almost stop. Demyx was asking him one of the ultimate questions, one that would totally transform their relationship. He couldn't believe that this was all happening. He felt his eyes begin to water, a feeling that felt so foreign to him. If all he had been through with Demyx didn't make him 'feel' anything, this did. He could tell that his 'heart' would have been, no, _**was**_ full of excitement, thrill, and most of all love for the man who knelt before him. He wondered if this feeling went through everyone that had ever been proposed to before.

He could see that Axel was starting to cry. Was he going to say 'yes'? He felt himself still smiling, but he was truly worried at the man's slow reply. He didn't let this waver him any though.

"Demyx…I-"

* * *

_Will Axel say yes? Will the rent get paid? Will Demyx have a breakdown? Will the guy at the tattoo place go on a biking trip with his buddies?_

_Probably not all this and more in the next chapter of A Poetic Union!_

_(songs mostly by The Beatles; "All You Need Is Love", "Can't Buy Me Love", and "I Want To Hold Your Hand" and the other is "Question" by the Old 97's)_


	19. Dearly Beloved

_Sorry about the long wait, but I had to put all these things in. I'm debating about starting a sequel to this. What do you guys think? Read, review, enjoy._

* * *

_(Within the few months that Axel and Demyx are away)_

Marluxia had just finished with the last bulb he was planting in the garden. He stood up and adjusted the handkerchief he had holding his hair back, sighing. He smiled down at his work.

"What did you plant?" a deep voice asked.

"Tulips, why?" The pink-haired man asked without turning around. He knew who it was by the voice.

"I just like to have an idea of what beautiful flora to expect from you next." A smile shone through in the rich voice.

Marluxia finally decided to turn to face the one-eyed man. Lately he and Xigbar had been getting closer. No one, not even either of them, would of ever realized how well they could get along.

"I don't think even the Superior has ever heard more beautiful, poetic words fall from your lips, Xigbar." Marluxia giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it. It doesn't happen often." Xigbar replied, stretching out on the bench he had found nearby.

Marluxia came to sit next to him, "How do you think 8 and 9 are doing?"

"Probably fucking like rabbits." Xigbar muttered disgustedly, his lips curling.

"Now, Xig! I've been trying to teach you to open your mind. So what if they love each other? It's-"

"Marluxia! It's _not_ the same! Everyone knows it's supposed to be a _man_ with a _woman_! It's, It's no-" Xigbar had become excited in his anger and had leaned forward, glaring forward as if the subject they were discussing were an enemy standing before him.

Marluxia had made him pause by grabbing onto his shoulder and turning him to face him. "The minute I had set eyes on either of them, I could see their love for one another. It was the same as any man and woman's love. There's nothing different!"

"But it's two dudes! It's horrible and disgu-!" Xigbar started again, soon to be cut off by Marluxia's lips pressing up against his. Xigbar's face lit up in, at first, anger, but then it faded as he accepted this random act. He wrapped one of his arms around Marluxia's waist, bringing him closer to him. Marluxia smiled against his lips, running his fingers through the other man's long ponytail.

When they finally ended their kiss, Marluxia grinned, "Now, is that no different than any other kiss of love?"

And thus had begun a long relationship between the two men.

* * *

Marluxia's plan had succeeded. From the moment he had first glimpsed Xigbar, he found the man enchanting, captivating, and very handsome. And now he had broken down Xigbar's prejudices and helped him discover his true self…and it also helped that during this process Xigbar had fallen in love with him. In fact, since his arrival and since he and Xigbar had been together, it seemed that everyone had been freed from some sort of spell. 

Lexaeus and Zexion had begun to spend a lot of time together, Lexaeus saying that Zexion would always recommend him novels that he would finish quickly and he would rush away to talk to Zexion about how good they were. These meetings would last anywhere from a few hours to overnight stays in each other's rooms. No one questioned it, but knew what was going on.

Saix had become Xemnas's pet practically. The other members joked about it, but Saix couldn't deny that he would spend almost all day with the Superior and do almost anything he asked, be it missions or running simple errands.

And a new member, Larxene, had unknowingly found herself longing for Luxord… well, sort of.

Luxord had shown to the rest of the organization that he had a tendency to be a womanizer. He would go out gambling on the nights when he was free and would come back with at least one woman who'd share his bed that night (occasionally two and one time three, which earned him several admiring compliments the next day). Larxene, however, found this behavior appalling and stayed as far away from the blonde gambler as she could. Without her knowledge, Luxord had let it slip (no one knew quite when or where) that he had a 'crush' on the lethal blonde beauty.

It was one particular day when Larxene had walked by and saw Luxord kissing one of his unnamed women goodbye that she went to her best friend in the organization, Marluxia, to vent her anger at him.

"How can he do that!? The Superior should get on his ass about it! Bringing home a different girl every night, really!" She fumed, adding an 'augh!' to the end of her sentence. She was pacing back in forth in Marluxia's flower patterned room.

The Assassin was lounged on his mountain of frilly pillows on his bed watching the frustrated woman wearing away a track in his lush carpet. "C'mere, darling, sit down. You just need to relax. I'll massage you." He offered, thinking mostly about his poor, beaten up carpet that hadn't done anything wrong to her.

She obliged, setting down in with a 'humph', crossing her arms in front of herself and glaring at the floor. He moved to be kneeling behind her as he started to work his hands on her shoulders. She sighed as she started to relax.

"Larx, I think-"

"Shove it, pinkie! I know what you're going to say." Larxene replied before the scythe wielder could finish.

"Well then, you need to just forget about him if you don't want to admit to your feelings."

"How about we talk about something else? And move a bit more down if you could…There." Larxene said, closing her eyes due to Marluxia's skilled hands working around her shoulder blades.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, how are you and Xiggy doin'?"

Larxene could almost hear the blush that came across Marluxia's face, "We-…We're doing fine."

The lightning wielder opened an eye, "Still haven't tapped him yet?"

"Such vulgar language for a lovely lady such as yourself!" Marluxia replied, pausing momentarily in his massage to say so, laughing a bit too. "No, our relationship hasn't gotten that far."

"Marly, you've been with him for this long! It's not you're a little preteen girl worried about getting pregnant. You two need to get it on!"

"Language, my dear, language!" Marluxia said, laughing a bit despite his disapproval, "I've told you. I'm letting him decide when the time's ready. He's still coming to agreement with himself, I've told you-"

"Yeah, you really need to get laid. Listen to this argument you're putting up." Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Well you know what?" Marluxia turned Larxene around, holding onto her shoulders to do so, "Speaking of being with someone for the night, I think that _you_" He poked her in the chest to emphasis his point, "need it the most out of either of us."

"Me?! How can you possibly think that _I_ need to get some? I'm perfectly fine."

Marluxia then began to mimic Larxene's voice, surprisingly sounding close to it, "I don't need no man! I'm perfectly fine by myself! I don't dream of Luxord holding me at night, his _strong_ arms wrapped around me, his cologne penetrating _all_ my senses, his warm, soft lips against my own-"

"Shut up Marly!" Larxene said, slapping him in the shoulder. He just laughed it off, watching Larxene start to storm out of his room.

"Look, darling, I'm sorry. I won't bring him up, I swear."

Larxene paused, then turned to face the man, "I forgive you, but I still want to leave. It's almost time for lunch."

"Don't forget about that cute little red thing we got. You want to be able to fit into it for when we go out Friday." Marluxia said, standing up to follow her.

"That's it! You call me fat and now you want to follow me?!" Larxene began to shout as she swung his door open with a good amount of force.

"Larxene! I'm sorry! Wait!" Marluxia called as he ran after the angered blonde.

* * *

"I…Demyx, why so-" Axel continued, still trying to get over the shock that had fallen upon him. It didn't help that he suddenly felt like a twenty-something woman in a romance movie. And it didn't help that Demyx was wearing a suit as he was kneeling down on one knee in front of him, holding his hand with both of his. And it didn't help that he had the most hopeful look on his face, his bright leaf green eyes shimmering with his emotions. 

"Axel…please." Demyx pleaded, worry starting to show in his eyes.

Axel smiled, that soft, warm smile that Demyx loved to see on him, though it was rare, "Of course I will!" he felt a tear trickle down his cheek from his happiness.

Demyx leaped up, wrapped his arms around Axel, lifted him up and spun him around, causing the redhead to laugh with the little air he had in his lungs from the Nocturne's crushing hug. Demyx let him go and ran around the deserted square. He leaped up onto the fountain's edge, somehow keeping his balance along the edge of it.

"I love this man!! I love him with every fiber of my being! And now we're going to get married! You hear that Traverse Town!?! _**Married**_!!"

"Shut up, you bastard! It's one in the morning!" someone yelled from a window nearby.

Axel ran laughing towards his excited lover, "Demyx, really. You shouldn't-"

"But I need to! You're my-" His look suddenly 360'd, he saw Axel crying, "Love, what's wrong?" He gently wiped away his tears.

"I'm just happy, you fool." Axel giggled, such a strange sound to hear from such a normally intimidating figure. Demyx smiled at him, tears finally showing themselves in his eyes. Axel smiled, "I can't believe this." He sloppily began to wipe away a few stray tears.

"How do you think I feel?! The man of my dreams just said yes to my proposal! I'm an engaged man!"

"I am too!"

Demyx was laughing along with his new fiancée, then stopped, jumping down from the fountain's edge. "Rings. We're gonna need rings! And…and a priest of some sort. And-"

"Demyx, slow down." Axel said, following his husband-to-be as he walked around in circles in excited thought. He grabbed onto his shoulder to stop him.

Demyx turned to face him, "But Axel, I want to do this now!"

"N-N-Now!?" Axel said, totally flabbergasted at this announcement. He knew his face flushed.

Demyx wrapped his arms around his lover, "That is if that's okay with you, love."

His head was feeling light. Everything began to spin, "You want to marry me _now_?"

"Love?! Axel!"

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Water was suddenly splashed on his face. He bolted to a sitting position, sputtering and gasping. He was sitting on their couch in their apartment. Demyx was next to him looking relieved. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah." Axel replied, grabbing the hand towel Demyx held out for him and mopping his face with it. "What happened?"

"Well, I proposed to you, you said yes, and then I mentioned that I wanted to get married now and…well, I think I startled you and you fainted." Demyx said, he had looked down as he continued his sentence. He quickly looked back up at Axel, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Axel placed his index finger on Demyx's lips, shushing him, "Demy, it's alright. I was just…well, as you said, you did _just_ propose to me. I at least want to go to sleep before we do anything more." He stood up, starting to head to the bedroom.

"Axel?"

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

"Aww, you called me babe." Demyx beamed.

"C'mon, let's get some rest before tomorrow. We'll have a big day ahead of us."

* * *

Demyx felt himself begin to wake up. He felt a continuous brushing feeling glide over his head and through his hair. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the most beautiful face he'd ever seen in his life as a nobody, Axel's. 

The redhead smiled at him and then sang to him sweetly and gently.

_You know it's you, babe_

_Whenever I get weary_

_And I've had enough_

_Feel like giving up_

_You know it's you babe_

_Giving me the courage_

_And the strength I need_

_Please believe that it's true_

He paused to lean forward and gently kiss his lover. He then backed away, just far enough to still feel his lover's lips against his as he whispered/sang _Babe, I love you_.

"That has to be the best way I've ever woken up." Demyx grinned. He cuddled up to his lover, letting him stroke him with his hand up and down his spine.

They didn't get out of bed for a while.

* * *

"Ax, what if we decide to…well, um…" 

"What?"

"H-have a kid? Like adopt one or so-something."

"Well…I don't know…what about it?"

"Well, who would be…the 'mom'?"

Axel paused before responding, pondering this idea, "Which of us do you think it'd be?"

"Well, I see myself as…the 'dad', if you want to put it that way."

"What?" Axel said in a bit of a high-pitched voice in shock.

Demyx laughed, "And that's why I'd think you'd be the 'mom'."

"How does that make me the 'mom'?"

"I don't know...you just...I could see you spending a lot of time with our daugh-I mean, kid."

Axel laughed a bit, smiling, "You were about to say daughter, weren't you?"

Demyx didn't reply, it was a yes.

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

Demyx nodded in reply.

"I'd want to have a son, but a daughter would be...interesting." He saw Demyx smile.

"You would want a daughter?"

Axel shrugged, "Why not? Little boys are a handful. A little girl wouldn't be that terrible."

"Unless she's a spoiled little brat." Demyx laughed.

"And I, as the 'mom', would probably have to deal with her, cause I know her 'dad' would be the one spoiling her."

Finally they broke down into a laughing fit over the subject.

* * *

"Should we have a themed wedding?" Axel asked after a long spell of silence between them. Demyx had his head lying on Axel's chest and he was spooned up against him as he lied on his back, his hands resting behind his head. They still hadn't moved from the bed. 

"Do you want one?"

"I don't know. What theme would you want to do, that is, if we did do one?"

"Hmm…this is a tough decision."

"What say you to an Elvis impersonator."

"Too tacky."

"Please say no to a Star Wars or Star Trek or whatever one." Axel grimaced, staring up at the ceiling.

"No Star Fill-in-the-Blank." Demyx said, laughing at his own little joke. He had begun to trace random shapes on Axel's exposed stomach.

"Good…Beetlejuice?"

"Hm, I've seen some good ones, but I don't think so."

"Well then, that's all the themed ones I can think of off the top of my head."

"…Love?"

"Hmm?" Axel said, peering down at his lover.

"What do you think…about an underwater wedding?"

"It depends…"

"On what?" Demyx moved to look Axel in the face.

"…Only if we do it in Atlantica."

"Should we have everyone else come?"

"Who's 'everyone else'?"

"The rest of the organization. I bet they-"

"No."

The answer came so quickly and sternly that it shocked Demyx.

"Wh-why not?"

"I've known them longer than you. Trust me, it'd be a no."

Demyx sat up and looked him in the face, "Now how do you know that-"

"They just wouldn't, Demyx!!" Axel yelled, sitting up and disrupting Demyx from his position, almost causing him to fall off of the bed, "Now, please, let's just…change the topic." Axel lied back down roughly, running his hands over his face.

Demyx was shocked at this reaction. He looked at Axel, a sad, worried look falling over him, "Love…what's-"

"Nothing." Axel said, not being able to look at Demyx in the face.

Demyx was quiet for a moment. He curled back up next to his fiancée, wrapping an arm around him so he was hugging him. He kissed his shoulder tenderly before he spoke again, "Do they not-"

"It's not like they don't know, Demy." He replied quickly, frustrated, but speaking calmly.

"Please let me finish, love."

"Okay." Axel automatically said, but Demyx knew this was his way of saying he was sorry.

Demyx nuzzled into his lover's neck, "Did they ever…taunt you?"

Axel gave a short laugh, "I dreamt of just taunting. They _tortured_ me."

The blonde automatically tightened his grip on the Flurry, as if to protect him now from the old terror, "Love…how could they?"

"Because I was _unnatural_." Axel hissed. Flashes from the past were reappearing in his mind as the conversation continued.

Demyx felt like he was going to cry. How could his dearest friend, his lover, _ever_ make it through something like that? "Love…I'm so sorry."

Axel felt a small wet drop hit his neck where Demyx's head was. He cradled Demyx's head into the crook of his neck, "Babe, I made it through. And now we're going to be together. Be happy for that." Axel quietly said to him, stroking his hair.

Demyx showered his neck and shoulder with kisses, "I just feel horrible that I wasn't able to protect you."

"It was long ago. Leave the past in the past, you have to move on." Axel leaned over and kissed Demyx on the cheek, "And I'm lucky enough to be moving on with you, Demyx."

Demyx blushed through his tears. Someone really did care about him.

* * *

"Are you sure this is how it's supposed to fit?" Axel asked, leaning out of his changing room to see Demyx sitting in a nearby chair, waiting for him to finish in the changing room of the tux store they were in. 

"Yes, love, it's supposed to be like that." Demyx laughed. He had his tux already bought and planned out. Now Axel's was a different story.

"I'm gonna come out then."

"Oh, love, you need to wait till we get back to the castle." Demyx laughed again.

"Yeah, yeah. Do me a favor for right now and shut up." Axel said, looking disgusted at what he was doing. How he _hated_ trying on clothes.

"Oh fine. Come on out so I can see my husband to be."

Axel stepped out of the dressing room and walked toward Demyx. There were some mirrors nearby that gave almost a 360 view of one's self in their desired outfit. Axel's brows gathered close as he scrutinized his suit in the mirrors.

Demyx had to hold back from jumping on Axel there in the middle of the store. He was in a black suit that had accents of scarlet red (it almost matched his hair, so it worked perfectly with him). His tie stood out because of its beautiful green shade, but it somehow made Axel's eyes brighter (if that was possible). Demyx bit his lip as Axel turned to see the front of himself in the mirrors, showing to the blonde how well the tux pants framed his ass. It begged to be groped, clawed, bit, pounded into; anything that would give pleasure to whoever it was that was causing said actions.

Axel saw Demyx's reaction in the reflection of the mirror, "Like what you see?" Axel asked, running his hand slowly down his side. He reached behind himself and groped his own ass. He grinned as he heard Demyx whine, he was practically drooling. The Flurry quickly removed his hand, pretending to straighten his tie, "We'll have to wait till our wedding night, babe."

Demyx stomped his foot in impatience and crossed his arms like a unhappy child, even going as far as to stick his lower lip out in a pout. "Meanie."

"What?" Axel responded, still looking at himself in the mirror, "You know how I felt about seeing you in yours."

Demyx grinned at remembering how Axel had reacted to his tux. After Demyx had come out to show off his outfit, Axel had crossed his legs in hopes of hiding the sudden hard on he got at seeing the blonde in the primarily black and white with hints of ocean blue tux. "Yeah, you did enjoy it." Demyx said. He stood up and walked over to Axel who was having trouble with straightening his sleeves. He stood in front of him and helped him with them. He started to rearrange his tie when Axel saw that his hands were starting to become slick. The blonde started to lick his lips and Axel could feel his breathing speed up as he let his fingers play with his tie. He leaned forward and kissed his fiancée sweetly, but also with a lot of passion.

Demyx felt that all to familiar light feeling that made his hair stand on end, shivers run down him, and his muscles feel like butter. Axel's lips left that tingling hot feeling on his that he was addicted to.

"Babe, not in the store. People are starting to stare." Axel said, eying a bride to be with a few of her girlfriends watching them and giggling.

Demyx's eyes moved to follow Axel's gaze, seeing the girls. He turned back to Axel and whispered to him, "Why not give them a show, love?"

Axel tilted his head a bit, grinning, "If you want to."

Demyx smirked as he nipped Axel's neck, making him roll his head back. His mouth fell open in a silent moan as he grabbed onto Demyx's shoulders, pressing him against him. Either of them could feel the others want against them, but they continued to show off. The girls' eyes were wide open as they watched these two men make out in the middle of the wedding apparel store. Axel moved his hands down so that he cupped Demyx's ass. Demyx nuzzled into his neck, biting down on the area where his neck just met his shoulder. Despite his want, Demyx stopped there and laughed along with his lover. They heard the other women run off giggling, knowing they were going off to tell someone else about what they saw.

* * *

Demyx was humming "Going To The Chapel" as he scanned the glowing box underneath his elbows. 

"Sir, can I help you?" a employee asked the Nocturne as he smiled down at the many shining pieces he saw below him.

"Um, yes, I'm looking for a wedding band." Demyx replied, not able to rid his smile.

"Ah, what was it you were looking for?"

"Silver preferably. And maybe something with an emerald stone in it."

"I think we'd have something to your liking over here." The man guided Demyx a few cases down to a nice selection of men's wedding bands. "Here's a few that feature emeralds." The man indicated an area of three different rings. One was too swirly, the other too bulky, but the other one was…well, it yelled 'Axel!' to Demyx.

It was smooth all over, with a bit of a metallic sheen to it, rounded so it would fit comfortably, and in the center was a single swirl that curled to have a small round beautiful emerald in it. It reminded Demyx instantly of the eye of Ra. He knew Axel would love it.

"I want that one." Demyx said, pointing to the one that had caught his eye.

The man smiled, "I think this is the quickest buy of a wedding ring we've ever had."

Demyx's smile widened, "I am pretty excited. The man I adore _is_ marrying me within the next few days."

"Congratulations. I think he'll enjoy this ring very much." He responded, grabbing the ring and going through the technical parts of buying it with Demyx.

* * *

Axel was having a terrible time of finding a ring for Demyx. He agreed with keeping the rings secret from each other, leaving some sort of surprise for the big day, but he was so tempted to find Demyx and just have him pick his out. The woman who was helping him was in the back, looking for a gold ring with diamond and aquamarine accents, leaving Axel to gaze at the rings he had looked over for what felt like the last three hours. 

"Whoever would imagine it'd be this hard?" Axel said to himself, looking up and sighing.

"I think I found one, Axel." The brunette girl called to him as she came from the back room. They had been working together long enough to introduce themselves to each other.

"Really? You mean my quest might be over?" Axel asked in mock disbelief, making Jessica (the girl) laugh.

"Yeah, look at this." She replied, pulling out a small ring box. She opened it to reveal, as Axel put it, Demyx's ring.

It was thin for a man's ring, leaning towards a woman's ring. It was a gold band that in its center curled hook-like into itself. At the end of each of these 'hooks' was a round aquamarine stone with a circle of smaller diamonds.

Axel couldn't contain his excitement and hugged Jessica, "You found it!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said, causing everyone else in the store to jump in surprise at this sudden outburst.

Jessica laughed, thankfully able to hold onto the ring, "Y-Your welcome. Should we get this all set up for you now?"

"Oh, yeah." Axel said, releasing the laughing brunette.

* * *

"I don't know." 

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?! You were the one who proposed!" Chris said, watching his friend lean against the wall in the back of the small church. His tux was a bit askew due to his hassling with the garments thereof. After much debate between the groom's to be, they decided on this little church. It was quaint and one of the only two in all of Traverse Town that preformed such ceremonies.

"I don't know if…" Demyx turned to Chris, "What if he runs off? What if he changes his mind? What if-"

"Demyx! Do us all a favor and-" Chris was cut off by Katalina. She was wearing one of the bridesmaid dresses that he had picked out. It was full length, light icy/sky blue that was swirled with white, and it had a pair of white gloves that matched it.

"Demyx, you're just worried. Everything will be okay. You know how much Axel was looking forward to this too. He wouldn't bail on you." She came over to him and wrapped a gloved arm around him, "He loves you. And you love him. And now you'll be able to fully show your love for each other."

Demyx was quiet for a while. He finally turned to hug Katalina, "Did you feel like this on your wedding day?"

"Oh, we won't go there. I was by far crazier than you are right now." She laughed nervously.

"You should have seen her! Whoo-boy! She got drun-"

"I think that's enough, Chris." Katalina interrupted, blushing. At least they had succeeded in making Demyx laugh.

If only the same could be said for Axel.

* * *

Axel was shaking. His teeth were chattering and he could feel tears trying to free themselves from behind his eyes. 

"Look, dude, you need to calm down." Nathan, his friend whom also was an artist, said, taking a swig from a bottle of Southern Comfort. It was strange to see the raven haired, pale, usually quiet (almost to the point of being mute) man even being near a wedding. Not to mention that he looked like a monkey in his tux. He was sitting next to Axel on the floor of the small classroom in the church. He had snuck his bottle in under his tux jacket. He swirled the drink a bit and offered it to Axel. He took it and downed a good swallow from the bottle. "Hey now, don't take it all." Nathan said, taking his bottle back from the Flurry.

"Dear gods." Axel said, finding himself not shaking as badly now.

"T-minus ten minutes. Dude," Nathan put a hand on Axel's shoulder, "you need to get yourself together. You're getting married soon."

Axel's face suddenly paled and he raced to the restroom nearby. Nathan cringed at the sound that ensued. "Well, that might add a bit more time."

The door opened to reveal a small girl with bright, candy purple hair. She had large brown eyes and was wearing one of the bridesmaid dresses that Demyx had picked out. She was a fellow artist that Axel had met during his first sale.

"Nathan, don't tell me, you're scaring him." She said, as she came rushing into the room. She was almost scuttling due to her incredibly high heels that still didn't help her much in the height department. She rushed toward where Axel was. "Oh Axel! Quick, you need to clean up! Everything's fine. It will all happen in the matter of minutes, no need to worry. It'll be over before you know it." She said as she helped him clean himself up a bit. Thankfully the suit was fine. "Got the ring?"

"Y-yeah." Axel said through his chattering teeth.

"Got your vows memorized?"

"Uh-huh." Axel said, slowly calming down as the girl began to run her hand up and down his back, hugging his arm also.

"Now tell me you'll be alright."

"I'll be alright, Maria." Axel smiled a bit despite his nervousness.

"There, feel better?"

"A bit." The smile widened some.

"Okay, that's good. Now look at me." Maria turned to face Axel. She reached up and pushed up on his chin, stopping his teeth from chattering, "Were on soon. Everyone's out there and we have to go first, so Nathan and I'll be going down the aisle here soon."

Axel didn't say anything, but he saw Nathan cringe jokingly at this sentence. Without turning around, Maria smirked, "I saw that you dork." She then continued with Axel, "You know the run through, we did it before."

"Yeah." Axel nodded, surprised that he was able to talk steadily now. He'd need it for his vows.

A face came through the door, "Hey, places everyone!" The face then disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Maria smiled, "Let's do this!" She then grabbed onto Nathan's arm as he slowly got up. He about toppled over at the sudden pull on his side and was dragged out by the small woman.

Axel sighed and looked into the mirror that was near him. He checked his tux and then gazed at himself.

"I know I'm not one to talk to myself, but...well, we need to talk and it has to be quick." He said to his reflection. "You know how you feel about Demyx. Hell, he proposed to you. That's why your here...it's so you can be with him." He felt a smile pull at his lips. "See...he does that." Axel placed a hand over his heart, feeling the physical object pulse below it, "He gave you your heart." Just saying it made him shiver.

"Time!!" A voice called from behind the door as the speaker ran down it.

Axel grinned at himself, "Get out there, show off the penguin suit, and try to make this thing go quick."

* * *

The music began from the small orchestra that was in the corner of the giant gathering room. The loud simultaneous creak from the pews announced to the people involved in the ceremony of just how many people were here. Who knew how many people you could make friends with in only about four months time? 

The bridesmaids and the groomsmen were already at the alter by now, along with the groom that the 'bride' didn't look at quite yet. Demyx was watching as Katalina's young daughter and son walked down the aisle together. Her daughter, Lina, was happily throwing the dark red and bright blue rose petals. As for her son, Dalton, he was staring forward, focusing intently on his goal of walking to his place.

Then it was his turn. He took a deep breath and clutched onto the white and blue roses that he held in his hands. Demyx could feel his feet taking him down the aisle, could hear people crying, and could feel all the eyes on him as he strode down the aisle along with the music. He finally found himself standing in front of his oh-so-very-soon-to-be-husband. He smiled the whole time, despite the tears falling from his eyes.

Axel had no idea how he was able to not be shaking or showing his nervousness in any way. The priests words were lost to him as he became lost in the beauty of Demyx's face.

Suddenly it was time for them to read their vows. Axel had to read his first. He somehow found the ability to say them with ease.

"Through the darkness I can see your light. And you will always shine. And I can feel your heart in mine. Your face I've memorized, I idolize just you. I look up to everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong. I've loved you for so long, and after all is said and done, you're still you. Time changes everything. One truth always stays the same, you're still you. And I believe in you, although you never asked me to. I will remember you. And in this cruel and lonely world I found one love. You're still you. After all, you're still you."

Demyx was smiling as Axel finished. He had known that was one of Demyx's favorite songs.

Then it was Demyx's turn. He recited his vows slowly and sweetly.

"Love me like a song, sweet as a melody. Learn all the words to me and sing along. Find the harmony, the rhythm, and the rhyme to me. Love me like a song"

He knew that it was short, but seeing the look on Axel's face made up for that a thousand times over.

More words were spoken by the priest. Tears of joy and happiness were falling from the eyes of loved ones. Dalton came up to the two men, holding up their rings. They exchanged them, their eyes never leaving the others.

"...I now pronounce you husband and husband." The old priest smiled, his wrinkled face crinkling due to the movement, "You may now bind your love with a kiss."

As soon as their lips met each others, the whole crowd burst into a frenzy of crying, applause, and other such reactions to such a joyous occasion.

* * *

The Traveler's Bar was packed full of people. It had thinned out some, but everyone was excited to witness this beautiful marriage of two people.

"Demyx! It's time for your dance!" Katalina called from the crowd.

"O-Okay!" Demyx said, smiling as he departed from someone he was talking to. He and Axel had already cut their cake and their party had just about finished it. It was time for dancing now.

Demyx couldn't miss his handsome husband who was standing across the dance floor from him. They had practiced this dance and Axel had surprisingly picked it up really quickly. Demyx nodded over to Chris who was stationed behind the DJ's booth. He grinned and started to play "When You Say You Love Me", Axel and Demyx's decided song. And they waltzed.

_Like the sound of silence calling_

_I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling_

_Lost in a dream_

_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting_

_You say those words and my heart stops beating_

_I wonder what it means_

_What could it be that comes over me?_

_At times I can't move_

_At times I can hardly breath_

The crowd watched in wonder and aw at the couple as they moved so gracefully together. Their waltz flowed perfectly with the song. The whole time Axel never took his eyes off of his new husband. He looked so happy...so thrilled...so beautiful in the lights that fell on his face.

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_You're the one I've always thought of_

_I don't know how but I feel sheltered in your love_

_You're where I belong_

_And when you're with me if I close my eyes_

_There are times I swear I feel like I can fly_

_For a moment in time_

_Somewhere between_

_The heavens and earth_

_I'm frozen in time_

_Oh, when you say those words_

Demyx felt like he was in a haze. He was finally with someone who he knew loved him in return. He briefly wondered if this is how he felt when his past self married Delilah. He hadn't had a flashback ever since he came here, they were going to be leaving soon. These thoughts and all others flooded out of his mind though as he danced with the one he loved.

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_And this journey that we're on_

_How far we've come and I_

_Celebrate every moment_

_And when you say you love me_

_That's all you have to say_

_I'll always feel this way_

Here, where the music slowed to a few soothing notes before the chorus began again, Axel brought Demyx close to him and kissed him tenderly. Then when the music swelled again, they parted and continued with their dance.

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_In that moment, I know why I'm alive_

_When you say you love me_

_When you say you love me_

_Do you know how I love you?_

_(songs are: "Babe" by Styx, "Going to the Chapel" by The Dixie Cups, and "When You Say You Love Me" by Josh Groban)_

**_For full effect of their dance look at my profile page. Thanks!_**


	20. That Night

_I'm so sorry for the stand-still. I just started school again and I've been quite busy. I am now feeling the bite of the inspiration bug, so I think I'll be able to finish up this fic soon -! That's right, get excited._

_Caution: This whole chapter is their wedding night, thus it is nothing but yaoi. For the faint of heart or those that do not wish to read this, just know that they had a good time...and that they have some sweet thing engraved on the inside of their rings. For all others, enjoy! R&R por favor._

* * *

The newlywed couple came laughing through the front door of their apartment, Axel carrying Demyx over the threshold of course. Axel stumbled forward, still holding onto a squealing Demyx. They were both a little past the buzz of the alcohol they had consumed earlier. Axel carried Demyx over to the couch and lied down, keeping him on top of him. 

"Woo…Well, that was fun." Axel said with a huge grin on his face. They knew their tuxs were getting crumpled, but neither of them cared. Demyx shifted to lie on top of Axel, looking down at him.

"I meant to tell you, look at the inside of your ring." Demyx smiled.

"I was going to tell you the same thing." Axel replied. They both mumbled something about not wanting to take them off, but they both followed the other's command.

Demyx smiled at the inscription carved on the inside of his ring. It read '_To My Muse_'. "Awww…love." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Babe…" Axel said after reading what was carved on his ring, '_Dedicated To The One I Love_'. They smiled at each other and kissed each other as they both slipped their rings back on.

It came to them both what had just happened and how they were positioned with each other at the same time. While their lips were still meeting, both of them opened their eyes simultaneously and looked at the other. Then the heat turned up…literally for Axel and figuratively for Demyx.

Axel moved his hands to Demyx's shoulder blades as the blonde lifted himself up a bit above Axel. Their kiss deepened and was overflowing with passion. They were married now, bonded forever…Their spirits were rejoicing.

Demyx smiled as he moved so Axel could begin to kiss his neck. He moaned as he felt the Flurry's hot lips and mouth nibbling, licking, and kissing his neck and his Adam's apple. His body had begun to form just enough water that Axel's mouth caused puffs of steam to rise from Demyx. Axel let his hands slide down Demyx's back until he gripped his ass tightly, causing Demyx to make a whine like sound and grind him roughly. Axel let out a very aroused growl as he felt Demyx's hardening cock rub against him. Demyx's face flushed at the sound and he moaned when Axel's hand snaked its way underneath him to start pumping his cock.

Axel knew Demyx could feel his cock brushing against his inner thigh. He loved feeling his lover's long hard member in his hand, pulsing with his want. Axel could feel his dominance roaring to life as he decided to grind against Demyx who he knew was frozen in the heat of the moment. Hehe, heat…if only they were naked would Demyx know the true meaning of the word. Hey…

"Off." Was all Axel had to say to get Demyx to obey. The Melodious Nocturne performed the quickest strip of a tux the Flurry of Dancing Flames had ever witnessed. He even went as far as to take off his underwear, now leaving a totally naked, hot, and greatly aroused Demyx to lie over Axel. The thought made Axel's cock twitch in anticipation.

"What now, love?" The blonde whispered in the silkiest, sexiest voice.

"Undress me." Axel whispered back, deciding to let the blonde have some fun before he took back over.

Demyx slowly undid all the buttons of Axel's tux, having moved to be straddling his husband. He rocked his hips against him as he slowly took off Axel's jacket for him, enjoying the looks of pleasure on his face. As he undid the dress shirt, Demyx placed a kiss on Axel where every button had been.

"Faster." Axel breathed. Demyx obliged, ripping the rest of the clothes off of Axel, leaving him totally exposed.

As soon as he saw the chance, Axel took it. He grabbed the blonde and they flipped so he was below him. He kissed Demyx roughly, burning his lips with his, a rush of steam wrapping around his head. They were beginning to sound like something cooking, sizzling at every move they made against each other.

Axel bent down towards Demyx's ear, licking the lobe and pulling on the small silver hoop lightly, "I love you so much." He whispered hoarsely, his throat and mouth dry from his rising temperature.

'I do too.' Demyx mouthed silently, not able to speak, but he had leaned over so Axel could feel his lips move in response against his cheek.

"You want to feel me inside you don't you?" Axel asked as he ground against Demyx, their members brushing sensually together.

Demyx gave a short yell at this and bit his lip tightly, nodding.

"Just a little longer…I want to play with you, babe." Axel said, nipping Demyx's earlobe before moving down his body.

Axel kneeled at Demyx's feet and he bent over to lightly blow on his hard cock, his breath almost meltingly hot. The blonde yelled, his hips bucking upwards. Axel took his husband's entire length into his lava hot mouth, the blonde letting out a scream that reached a high note that some opera singers would be jealous of. Axel began to lick and tease Demyx's highly excited member. He kept his eyes on Demyx who was also watching him. He grinned naughtily as he began to lick Demyx's cock clean of its pre-cum. He licked his lips slowly and Axel was momentarily worried that Demyx was going to pass out from the excitement.

"Axel!! Just do me!!" Demyx yelled.

"As you wish." Axel grinned, using a line from one of his favorite movies. He about laughed at how fast Demyx turned to be on his hands and knees before him. As soon as he was situated, Axel drove into Demyx, both of them screaming at the action. He began to pump slowly into him, making Demyx squirm and try desperately to quicken the pace by slamming up against Axel.

The redhead finally gripped Demyx close to him, "_Slow down, you move too fast_…" He whispered in a singsong voice. He ever so slowly sped up his pace. The fire wielder had to close his eyes due to the steam that was filling the room. He let his hand slink down to play with Demyx's balls, the blonde screaming at this combined action. Soon they were pounding into each other, desperate to find that bliss that was their release.

"Ax-Ahn-I-cu-Ahhhh!!!" Demyx cried out as he came, Axel following in almost unison, having yelled out also.

They collapsed on top of each other in exhaustion, a hiss of steam exuding from their skin touching.

* * *

It was later and Demyx was wondering how they both still had so much energy. His groin was beginning to feel sore from tonight's…affairs. 

This time they decided to play it up a bit. The two had gotten something naughty for the other for this night. Demyx was told to open his and change into it. He was a bit puzzled, but excited nonetheless to see what it was.

He quickly unwrapped his gift in the living room where he sat on the sofa with nothing but a throw blanket covering him. It was a long black box, thick, but not necessarily heavy. He opened it up and blushed, his mouth dropping open.

It was a beautifully sexy schoolgirl outfit, complete with black Mary Jane heels. It had a dark green and blue plaid skirt, white thigh-highs, and a little white with black pinstripe blouse with a matching plaid tie. Demyx found himself actually wanting to wear it. He quickly began to change, finding it a bit strange that he didn't feel as unmanly as most would.

Axel was looking down at his gift questioningly. What was he exactly supposed to do with three strands of black satin? Then it hit him, making him feel like a dumb-blonde momentarily. He knew Demyx leant a little to bondage, so he knew he'd want him to tie his wrists to the frame of the bed. But what was the third one for?

"Demy…what could you possibly want to do with the third-hm?" Axel then noticed a small note at the bottom of the small box he had received. He picked it up, it read:

_The best things to come you don't always see coming._

"…What the hell does-Ohhh." Axel said to himself as he sat in the bedroom waiting for Demyx. This was something that Axel never thought the blonde would of enjoyed. He grinned as he began to blindfold himself.

Demyx had finished getting dressed in Axel's gift. His hair had fallen out of its usual style making him even look girly in the outfit. Demyx wondered how women could go around all day with skirts as short as this one, but ignored the question, wanting to see Axel with his present. Just the mental images he had of him made him hard. Demyx glared down as he realized his skirt was starting to lift on its own. "Wait for Axel, you." He muttered as he walked over to the bedroom door and knocked lightly. "Axel, are you in there?" He called in his best girly voice.

"Yeah, and I'm waiting for you." He had replied.

Demyx opened the door and couldn't believe how Axel looked. It was better than any image his mind had created. He had somehow tied himself to the bed, his arms outspread, and he was blindfolded. What also made Demyx go mad was Axel was wearing his favorite pair of jeans. They were a bit baggy and sat daringly low on his hips. Just seeing him made Demyx's mouth water.

Axel moved his head towards where Demyx was standing, "Can I at least get a peek of you, babe?"

"Hmm…should I? Or shouldn't I?" Demyx replied, still using his naughty little blonde girl voice. He walked to be at Axel's side without him knowing.

"Babe, I'm starting to get a hard on just thinking about you in that short-ass skirt." Axel groaned. This was another reason Demyx loved the pants he was wearing; he could see just how much Axel was enjoying this torture.

"That's funny that you should say that, because you can see some of my ass if I just bend over…like this." Demyx giggled as he actually doing so even though he knew he couldn't see it. Axel whimpered as Demyx got an idea.

"Want to play one of my favorite games?"

"And just what would that be?"

"It doesn't have an exact name, but you'll get the idea." Demyx giggled in a higher than normal pitch. He moved onto the bed, on his hands and knees, next to Axel. He leaned over and licked Axel's lips teasingly. When Axel leaned forward to kiss him, Demyx pulled away laughing in his normal voice.

"You're throat getting sore?" Axel asked at the change in his lover's tone.

"A bit." Demyx smiled. He then decided to move to closer to the head of the bed. He turned so that he could grind his ass against Axel's restrained hand. He let him feel just how short the skirt was on him, enjoying the moan that escaped Axel's mouth.

"Dammit! I wish you'd let me see you."

Demyx sighed jokingly, "Fine. But only one peek." He decided to have fun with Axel when he did this. He began to suck on his index and middle finger as he leaned over and pulled the blindfold up to reveal one of Axel's hungry eyes. Demyx moaned as he sucked on his fingers, his lips moving back and forth rapidly (even deep-throating them at one point), letting his other hand slide up his thigh and pulling up the skirt some.

"Fuck, Demy!…Dammit!! I want you so bad!" Axel yelled out as he watched Demyx tease him unmercifully, pulling at the restraints on his wrists. The blonde sat up on his knees and began to loosen the tie and unbutton some of his top, just making Axel long for him more. Demyx finally removed his wet fingers from his mouth and ran them down his neck and bit of exposed chest, moaning his husband's name.

Demyx couldn't help but glance over and see Axel's massive erection. Wow, it had been a long time since he had teased him like this that he had forgotten the thrill of it. He then grinned and pulled the blindfold back down over Axel's eyes.

"H-Hey! That was barel-Uhnn." Axel tried to protest, but a certain someone's hand on his hard dick distracted him.

"Well look who's excited!" Demyx laughed, bending over to run his lips along the lines and folds of the jeans that were tight around Axel's dick. Axel's hips lifted up, his hard-on pressing up against Demyx's cheek, making the blonde smile. "Mmmmm…you want it bad, don't you?"

Axel nodded as he bit his lip due to Demyx now straddling him. Axel smiled inwardly as he felt the thin lace thong he had placed with the outfit rub against his stomach due to Demyx's erection through it. _Heh…he did wear it_. The Flurry thought. The Nocturne leaned forward and ran his nails up Axel's chest and up the inside of his arms, smirking at the shiver her felt shake his lover.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm wearing the thong. I thought it was cute with the little roses along it and…" Demyx began to drift off in his sentence as he fingered the said roses on the thong, letting his fingers drag a bit on Axel's stomach so he knew he was doing so. "Mmm…this actually feels…Heh, Axel, I'm teasing you by teasing myself on you." He giggled as he began to stroke his own cock.

Axel bit his lip harder as he felt Demyx's hand run up and down his stomach as he massaged himself. He wished he could see what Demyx looked like while doing this to him, but was also a bit more than proud of his imagination. God, he never, _**never**_, would of thought he'd enjoy bondage being done to him, but he was starting to fall in love with this idea.

"Axel…should I bring out my other little surprise now?" Demyx said as he suddenly stopped in his pleasing of himself.

"Wh…Wha-?" Axel asked, wondering what was going on. He felt the bed move, signaling Demyx's movement, and then felt his full weight fall on his waist again. He heard a snap and wondered what was going on. Suddenly he felt a cool sensation pour onto his chest that was quickly followed by someone's hot tongue. Axel felt his cock twitch as Demyx lapped at his chest, licking and lightly biting his nearest nipple. Then his mouth was invaded by Demyx's tongue, a sweet taste left in its wake.

When they parted, Axel laughed, "Is that caramel syrup?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd add just a little more sweetness to your body."

Axel just smiled when he heard what Demyx had said. "Where are you going to put it next?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Demyx said in a suddenly deep and seductive voice that Axel had to bite back a moan at. He had felt his pulse quicken just at his lover's tone. He felt him shift and then he was suddenly gone. Before Axel called out his name, wondering if he had seriously left the room, he felt a hand cup his head and bring it forward, his mouth placed against a pair of rose petal soft lips that were flavored with caramel. Axel desperately tried to ravage his torturers mouth, though to no avail. He had heard another squeezing sound and felt Demyx's lips leave his to be replaced by his index finger that was coated in caramel. Axel sucked on it with great enthusiasm, finally finding his partners leg and grinding his painfully hard erection against it desperately.

Demyx was silently gasping for air as he was so turned on by Axel's desperation. He decided to free him somewhat. Setting the bottle aside, he pulled his fingers away from the steaming hot mouth they had been in and leaned over, undoing one of Axel's hands.

"Freeing me now?"

"Not quite, love." Demyx could feel the heat rising from his boiling hot lover below him. "I want to let you undress me."

"Oh fuck yes…" Axel moaned. As soon as his hand was freed he ran it down Demyx's chest, a rush of steam rising from them. With one hand Axel began to expertly undo the buttons of Demyx's blouse. The blonde couldn't move from the rush of passion that was surrounding him. He felt the blouse slide off of him and watched as Axel's hand brushed his hardness. "Dammit, babe! You're so fucking hard…Hmnnn, damn…" Axel said as he had slid his hand up Demyx's skirt and felt the thong stretched tight against Demyx.

"Ooh, stop it, Axel." Demyx said in his girly voice again, smiling as his blind partner ever so lightly caressed him.

"You know you love it, you whore." Axel growled, squeezing Demyx's balls. The blonde squealed loudly.

"Aww, that's not nice." Demyx replied with his woman's voice.

Axel gripped tight onto Demyx's dick suddenly, loving his loud yell at this, "Look how you're giving it to me. How can you not be a whore? You're so hard, willing, and wanting it so bad."

"Mmhnnn…Ax-Ahnn-Ax!" Demyx started to groan as he pumped himself hard and fast against his lover's tight hold on him.

"Damn I wish I could see the look on your face right now." Axel said hoarsly. His throat was so dry from his body temperatures rapid racing that it was hard for him to talk. "Fuck…my pants." Axel complained as he began to undo his own jeans, his erection begging for freedom.

"Here, let me." Demyx said, making the bed squeak in reply as he moved away from him. Axel could feel Demyx's cool breath suddenly fall on the area of his stomach that was just above his pants, and he could tell that he was holding the zipper of his fly in between his teeth. Axel's jaw dropped and his cock leaped at the feeling of Demyx undoing his pants with his mouth.

When Demyx had finally undid the zipper he ripped Axel's pants off and enjoyed the fact that Axel was going commando yet again. He ran a finger down from Axel's navel to the base of his cock, enjoying how he knew that it was cool sensation for his lover.

"Get over here." Axel said, gripping onto Demyx's lower back and forcing him forward. Before Demyx knew what was going on, Axel had wrapped his free arm around his lower back and pulled him toward him. Using his teeth he pulled the thong down off of Demyx's cock and enveloped it with his mouth. The blonde gripped onto Axel's shoulders and dug his nails into the flesh there and cried out in pleasure. Axel was quick and quite talented in his dealing of pleasure to his husband. He let his free hand slink down and grope Demyx's ass tightly, loving the thrust that ensued.

"Ax!! Lo-! Ahhnn!!" Demyx begged as he thrusted into his Flurry's mouth. Finally he came strong and hard into Axel's mouth.

Axel swallowed and let go of Demyx, hearing and feeling him collapse on the bed. He wiped at his mouth, "Mmmm…you're so delicious, babe."

"Oh Gods…I…I don't know…if I can take anymore." Demyx whined tiredly.

"But…I still need…" Axel 'looked' over at Demyx and then toward where his unattended hardness begged for such a release as Demyx had just finished.

"…Mnnn…That's really tempting…" Demyx moved over to kneel in between Axel's legs. He leaned over and pulled Axel's blindfold off, but he had also quickly tied his other hand back to where it had been.

Before he could retaliate about his restraints, Axel gave a deep sigh at seeing his lover so beautifully disheveled. His skirt was flipped up over his waist and his hair was flat against his neck due to his element. The blonde moved back to where he had been and turned around, so that his ass was pointing towards Axel. He started to rock his hips back and forth, slowly moving his hand to start to massage his own ass.

"Demy-…how could you d-nnn." Axel whined as he watched Demyx spank himself and start to bring his fingers closer and closer to his opening. Then, he quickly pushed two of his fingers deep into himself, moaning loudly at this action.

"I'm going to explode!!" Axel yelled out. This was apparently Demyx's cue. He pulled his fingers out of himself and impaled his ass on Axel's hard cock. Axel's hips then began to buck like a wild mustang, desperately trying to find that feeling he oh so loved.

"My…Gods…Ax…fast-…" Demyx began to toy with himself, Axel knowing he was doing this. It just made him move faster and with more desperation. He found Demyx's prostate, driving both of them insane (Demyx due to the shock of it and Axel to due to Demyx's pleasure). Soon both of them collapsed.

Demyx was panting very hard, his body shivering from the adrenaline rush of their love making. Axel's arms were shivering terribly now from being held back for so long as he tried to steady his breathing. Demyx somehow found enough energy to undo Axel's restraints. When he had done so, the red head wrapped his arms around Demyx and almost crushed him to him.

"How can I love someone as much as I do you?" Axel asked, placing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Ditto." Demyx whispered before falling asleep only a few seconds before Axel followed.


	21. We're Back!

_Forgive me so much for the delay. I believe I will have more time to finish this soon. I hope you enjoy this. Next up is the Christmas special!_

* * *

"Demy…Babe, we got to get going. Xemnas is going to have a fit." Axel's soft voice called to a sleeping Demyx. He groaned, stretching from his uncomfortable position on the floor. They had packed everything in the ship and sold anything else they could. Today they were finally leaving their home, Demyx's "therapy" done with. 

"Now?" Demyx whined, half awake.

Axel lightly kissed his husband's lips, "Yes, we have to go now…"

"Mmnnnhhh." Demyx said, sitting up, then cursing his doing so. His back was now sore. He winced and began to rub at his back.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked, moving to be on his knees behind his lover. He began to massage him, hearing him groan and almost go limp in his arms.

"Mmmm…I'm better now." Demyx replied in a voice that matched his reaction to Axel's massage.

Axel smiled and kissed the base of his lover's neck. "I'm glad. Now we got to get goin'."

Demyx whimpered a little, looking down. He gathered the blanket and pillow into his lap. Axel leaned over and tipped his chin up with his index finger, "Look, I don't want to go either, but we have to. When we get Kingdom Hearts, we'll be off the hook and free to do whatever."

Demyx's lips quirked up a bit, trying to show his happiness. Axel smiled back. He wrapped his arms around his Demyx and they went through a portal that led to the ship.

* * *

"How soon will they be here?" Xigbar asked, glaring down at his watch. 

"Soon enough. They have been gone for a while." Marluxia responded, tightening his hold on Xigbar's arm.

"I still don't know why you dragged me here with you. I haven't even met either of them." Larxene complained, "Why should I stay to greet them?"

"Oh shut up. I told you they're nice."

"Demyx is at least." Xigbar muttered. Marluxia elbowed him in reply.

"I don't get why you two are so grumpy." The scythe wielder complained. Suddenly they saw a gummi ship dock. They walked over to the ship as it's occupants walked out.

"Demyx! Feeling better?" Marluxia let go of Xigbar's arm to run to the blonde as he exited the ship.

"F-Fine." Demyx muttered as he accepted Marluxia's enthusiastic hug. He smiled, "Thanks for getting a welcoming party for us."

Axel rolled his eyes at Marluxia. He knew Demyx and he were good friends, but the flora obsessed man still annoyed him at times. His eyes settled on a sly, deadly looking blonde woman who stood next to Xigbar. "Hey, Marly, whose the girl?"

"Oh, that's Larxene. She's a new addition to our party." Marluxia smiled.

Demyx saw the woman and cringed to hide behind Marluxia, "Is she-?"

"She won't kill you. She's actually pretty sweet…when she feels like it."

"Shove it, flower-boy." Larxene called. She turned, creating a portal. "Glad your back." She said before disappearing.

"…Well, isn't she charming?" Axel said, making a note of not to get in her way.

"Uh, she's having a bad day today." Marluxia nervously laughed. Suddenly his eyes lit up, "Oh Demyx, do I have something to tell you?"

"Hmm?" Demyx said, looking strangely at the pink-haired man, wondering what would make him perk up so much.

"Well, I…" Marluxia leaned next to Demyx's ear to whisper, "He probably doesn't want you two to know, but Xigbar and I are an item now." Marluxia pulled away, his face tinged with a blush, waiting to see Demyx's response.

"Aww, that's sweet, Mar." He replied. He glanced up at his husband. Axel looked down at him and nodded, knowing what he was going to ask. Demyx turned to Marluxia, "Me and Axel have…well, a surprise too, I guess." Demyx's face had already lit up as bright as a fresh tomato.

"Oooh, what is it." Marluxia asked. Xigbar was walking over finally, wondering what the group was whispering about.

Demyx moved his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He simply lifted his hand to show his wedding band. Axel did the same, not seeing anything wrong with Marluxia knowing.

Marluxia gaped, "You…two…Oh My Gods!! Xiggy! Look what-" Axel blanched as the one-eyed man looked at him due to Marluxia's scream. He disappeared instantly into a portal.

"What was-" Xigbar began.

"Ax?" Demyx looked back at the two, "Uh, thanks. Gotta go." He disappeared too.

"…What was that about?" Xigbar asked Marluxia.

"They got married." Marluxia responded with the tone that any woman would hold knowing that her best friend got married.

"They what?!?!"

* * *

Demyx appeared in Axel's room, where he knew he would be. He heard him behind the door of his bathroom muttering something and breathing rapidly and awkwardly, near hyperventilation. He raced to the door and wrenched it open to see his beloved sitting against the wall. His knees were drawn up to his chest and he was rocking back and forth. The Flurry was muttering "No…they can't know…" over and over. Tears were starting to show in his eyes. 

"Love." Demyx said as he knelt near his husband and wrapped his arms around him, trying to steady him. He was calmly shushing him and telling him it was going to be okay.

"Demy…they can't-"

"No, don't say it. I'm here now. I won't let them hurt my love." Demyx said. Axel looked up at him, wiping at his eyes. He could see the strength in his face and tone of voice. No wonder Demyx was so strong.

The two heard a knocking on Axel's door. They glanced at each other before Demyx released Axel so he could go to the door.

When eight opened it, he was shocked to see Xigbar standing before him.

"Marluxia told me." he said before Axel could say anything.

Axel was frozen, not knowing what to say nor do.

"And I thought…" Xigbar was staring at his feet with his hands in his coat pockets, "I thought you should know…well…" then he mumbled something that Axel couldn't make out.

"What'd you say?" Axel asked after finally able to form words.

"I said, I'm seeing Marluxia. There. It's happened. You know." Xigbar turned to leave, but Axel grabbed onto his shoulder. He could feel the man tense as he did so.

"I'm…I'm happy for you." Axel said.

Xigbar turned his head to look at the redhead. He didn't respond, but he didn't leave either.

"Marluxia seems like a perfect match for you." He smiled.

Xigbar could feel a smile pull at his lips. He reached up with a gloved hand and held onto Axel's that was still on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, for all we did to you."

Axel nodded, "That's just what I've wanted to hear for years."

"…You know, they're all okay now."

"I bet they would be, now that you're with him." Axel replied with a short laugh.

Xigbar laughed also. He turned to face Axel, letting go of his hand, "So…back to square one with us?" He held his hand out to shake with him.

Axel's smile widened, "Yeah." He shook hands with him.

"You two should stop or I'm going to puke from how sweet this is." Demyx said from the doorway of Axel's bathroom.

"Demyx. You just ruined this perfect moment." Axel laughed, letting go of Xigbar's hand.

"Yeah, and it was going so well too." The one-eyed man snickered.

Axel turned back to Xigbar, "Well, since we're back to square one, you should come on in and we can finally get to know each other, stranger."

"That sounds great." Xigbar replied, entering a room he had only seen the entry of.

* * *

They were there for hours. Xigbar was actually a pretty fun guy. Axel was glad that his husband got along with him. It was a clash of personalities, but they seemed to enjoy each other nonetheless. They were all sitting around Axel's room talking. 

"So, what made you guys go all the way?" Xigbar asked, swishing around his beer that Axel had broken out of his mini fridge. They were all drinking one.

"Well, how can you pass up being with your soul mate?" Demyx giggled.

Axel blushed despite himself. He coughed before speaking, "We just…realized we couldn't be without each other."

"I don't know how the Sup will feel about this." Xigbar said, taking a swig of his beer.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, or us, will it?" Axel responded.

A knock interrupted the group. Demyx got up to answer it. It was Marluxia.

"There's my Xig. Hey-" He said, once he noticed all the men with a beer in hand, "Why didn't anyone invite me?"

"It's unanimous, we all hate you, Marly." Xigbar grinned in a childlike way.

Marluxia faked a shocked and upset face. He pouted, "Well, I'll just leave then, Meanie!"

"No, no, no. C'mere, darling." Xigbar said, holding out his arm as an invitation for Marluxia to come sit on his lap. The pink-haired man smiled and took the offer in a heartbeat. Demyx shut the door after him and took his seat next to his husband.

"Aww, look at you two." Demyx smiled. Axel and he watched as Marluxia cuddled up to Xigbar and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing the rougher looking man to smile at him.

"Why don't we do stuff like that?" Axel joked with Demyx.

"Because we're married now, we're supposed to hate each other and just want sex from the other." He tried to say seriously, failing by laughing.

"Oh you two are just so adorable." Marluxia smiled at them.

"Okay, that's it, I think I'm going to become diabetic if I stay much longer." Xigbar said as he finished his beer and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. He effortlessly grabbed Marluxia and carried him as he stood up. "I'm in the mood to spend some time with this guy. See you two around." And with that, they disappeared into a portal.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled." Axel said with a massive sigh.

"Yeah, now we can flame as much as we want." Demyx laughed.

Axel laughed with him. He stared at his lover, noticing the light blush across his cheeks from the alcohol hitting his system. He was so beautiful. Axel downed the small bit of his beer he had left and then kissed Demyx.

"That was random." Demyx laughed as soon as they parted.

"Want to mess around a bit?" Axel whispered into Demyx's ear.

"If you want to." Demyx said, hiccupping after.

Axel let him finish his beer before kissing him again. He was glad they had chose to sit on his bed. All he had to do was make Demyx fall onto his side with him and he could have as much fun as he wanted. He did this as he continued to kiss the blonde. He let his hands tangle in his husband's messy hair. He was already getting a boner just from hearing his lover moan a bit from this. Gods he loved Demyx.

The blonde giggled as he felt his lover start to kiss his neck, softly and lovingly. His cock was getting hard just by his simple actions. _And he's wearing those tight pants too…Gods, you can see his cock already hard…Mmmmm, just to think of what that'd feel like…_Demyx mentally mused. His imagination was too good at times. Axel chose the right moment to nip his neck, making him moan and press against him.

"You're really willing tonight." Axel laughed as he pulled away from Demyx's neck.

"You're torturous tonight, love." Demyx moaned, squirming against Axel, letting him feel his hardened dick against his thigh.

"Mmmh. You're so…" Axel whispered as he rubbed his cheek against Demyx's.

Demyx smiled, "I'm so what?"

"…you." Axel said, bringing his hand to Demyx's back, bringing him closer. With his other hand he lightly brushed Demyx's side, letting his hand rest on his hip. He was surprised this action elicited a short moan from the nocturne. "Hmm, receptive aren't we?"

Demyx couldn't help that every little touch from Axel made him think of all the possibilities they had or what Axel could do to him and oh, so many other things.

"What if I did this?" Axel leaned forward; eyes closed, and lightly blew across Demyx's slightly parted lips. Nine shuddered, gasping. "Interesting…and this?" Eight then lightly licked his index finger and placed it against Demyx's. He kissed his finger, then took the tip of it into his mouth, sucking lightly on it. Axel's mouth gaped a bit, his pants were _so_ constricting. He laughed as Demyx continued to suck on his finger. Demyx paused and looked up at him, wondering what he was laughing at.

"Is it just me," He brought his hips to meet his lovers, "or do your pants feel tight too?"

Demyx released Axel's finger, "Unbearable." He replied, his voice cracking at the feel of Axel's straining cock against his swollen groin.

"Well, let me help you and you can help me." Axel whispered. He let his hands lightly graze Demyx's body as he turned to unzip Demyx's pants. Demyx did the same to Axel, both of them were finding it harder and harder to stay quiet. Their moans started soft, but were slowly escalating as their hardened members were freed.

"I thought we were just going to mess around." Demyx said, smiling as he let his hands splay out on either side of Axel's manhood.

"We will…" Axel replied, "Heh, I've always wanted to see what this did to you." He moved his hips so that his cock rubbed against Demyx's. The blonde let out a loud scream of pleasure. Axel laughed, "Why haven't I ever done that?"

And they went on like this for an hour.

* * *

Demyx was lying next to Axel. They hadn't had sex, per say, but whatever they had done…was amazing. Axel was taking a quick nap, being exhausted from their antics. Demyx however was still awake, tired, but awake. 

He was staring up at the ceiling of the room, remembering when he spent his first night in the castle in this same room, under this same ceiling, wondering what was going on. He looked over at Axel's sleeping face and smiled. _Whatever's happened, I'm thankful to have him with me._ He thought. A tear fell from his eye at the thought. _Look at yourself, you're such a romantic._ He thought to himself as he wiped at his eyes.

A light knock came from Axel's door. Demyx quickly grabbed the nearest organization coat he could see and put it on. Sadly, it was Axel's so it bagged about his ankles and the sleeves were too long, but he went to the door anyway, not caring if whoever it was noticed. Demyx opened the door to see that it was Xigbar.

"Hey, kid. I was sent to invite you to come to the rec room. We're welcoming you guys back. Marly told me to say it was a party, but there's only gonna be a few people there. Sup's got everyone out on missions. Things seem to be getting complicated." Xigbar laughed, "But Xemy's also the kind to get worked up for nothing, you know."

"Yeah. Well, thanks for getting some of the guys together. Axel's asleep right now, but I'll wake him up."

"Ooh," Xigbar joked, smiling, "Were you two…?" he winked.

Demyx blushed, but laughed, "N-no, we just…spent some t-time together."

"Ahh, I'll leave you two alone then. Come as soon as you can." Xigbar said with a slight wave and a smile before he disappeared into a portal. Demyx closed the door, Xigbar was a really nice guy once you got to know him.

Demyx padded over to where Axel was asleep. He had started to snore quietly, which made Demyx not want to wake him up.

"Love, time to get up." He said. Axel still didn't move. He reached out and lightly shook his shoulder, "Axel…wake-y wake-y."

"Mmnh. Five more minutes." Axel groaned, turning some.

"But love…I'm wearing nothing but your coat and I'm wanting you _bad_." Demyx cooed. It was half true. He always wanted Axel but he was still wearing his pants.

Axel's eyes shot open and he turned to face Demyx. Demyx grinned as he slowly began to pull the front zipper down on Axel's coat. "It's _so_ warm…and it's _so_ smooth against my skin." Demyx continued. He thought he saw Axel drool a little at this sight, but stopped and leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek. "Really, love, you have to get up cause they're holding a party for us."

Axel took this moment to wrap his arms around Demyx and knock him over so he was laying on top of him. He kissed him hard, pulling away after a moment and saying, "That _has_ to be the best way I've ever woken up…even if we didn't screw like rabbits after." He laughed tiredly.

"As much as I want to stay here, we should go. Don't want to skip out on a party meant for us." Demyx said, getting up and taking off Axel's coat to give to him.

* * *

Once they were dressed and ready, the two walked to the rec room to meet everyone. 

"Why do I have the feeling they're gonna yell 'surprise' or something?" Axel said as he let his hand rest on the handle of the door in front of them.

"I don't live in your head, so I don't know." Demyx giggled. "Really though, it isn't quite a surprise if Xigbar came and told us it was being held."

"Yeah, but this is also Marluxia." And with that, he opened the door.

A chorus of 'surprise' came to the ears of eight and nine as they entered. They walked in smiling at everyone there and closing the door behind them. Marluxia was busying himself over the giant cake he had made, taking a moment to slap Xigbar's hand away as he tried to get a bite of the frosting. Xaldin, Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus were all there, smiling at them as they entered (well, except Zexion and Lexaeus, but they never smiled).

"I made a cake for you two. I hope this will suffice for a wedding party." Marluxia said as he ran over and hugged the both of them. Neither would tell on Xigbar who they had seen snag a bit of the frosting.

"Is everyone else on a mission?" Demyx whispered to Marluxia as Axel walked over to talk to the others.

"Yeah, Xemnas is doubling up on security. He says that he's going to start stationing us individually on different worlds. I wouldn't take any stock in it though, he always gets worked up over the slightest thing."

"So, it's like a 'boy-who-cried-wolf' sort of thing you think?" Demyx asked.

Marluxia nodded, "Enough about work, it's time for you to show off that beautiful ring of yours! Great job on choosing it, Axel!" Marluxia called to the redhead who turned to nod and smile at him.

"Oh, I didn't show you the inscription!" Demyx smiled, taking off his ring to do so.

The party went on for hours, everyone relaxing and a bottle of wine coming into the mix later on. Axel and Demyx discovered that Lexaeus and Zexion were in the complicated beginnings of a relationship. Vexen had asked Demyx a few follow-up questions to see if the therapy had really worked and they came to the conclusion that Demyx should be okay from there on out. Xaldin informed Axel on the technical information about Kingdom Hearts and Xemnas's theories and thoughts about what had happened and what is to come. Demyx and Axel informed the group of all the things that had occurred during Demyx's therapeutic vacation. All were interested and asked many questions, one of them being quite embarrassing (Xigbar asked how many times they had had sex, this not only caused the two to blush and stammer, Vexen and Xaldin grimaced at each other and complained that they didn't want to know such things). But as the wine bottle emptied, the tensions and inhibitions of the group lowered.

"It's getting late, I should head back to the lab before too long." Vexen said, setting his wine glass down and standing up.

"See you later, doc." Axel said, waving as he took another sip of his wine. By now they had been debating getting another bottle out.

"I think I should leave too. Xemnas's got me leaving early tomorrow for Beast's Castle." Xaldin said, sliding from his chair to leave also.

"Have fun with that, three." Xigbar called from his seat on the sofa. Marluxia had half fallen asleep with his head resting on the one-eyed man's lap who was lazily stroking his hair.

"As much as we loved to stay, we should probably leave too." Lexaeus said, finishing his glass.

"Congratulations." Zexion said as he stood, Demyx thanking him. He created a portal that they left together in.

"And then there were four." Axel chimed, causing Demyx and Marluxia to giggle a little.

"So what do we do now?" Xigbar asked.

"There was a moment of silence as the group pondered their predicament. Then Demyx spoke up, "Let's dance."

Marluxia sat up and smiled widely, "I'm awake now."

"And just what are we going to dance to, blondie?" Xigbar asked.

Demyx nodded toward a corner of the room where a water clone of himself appeared ready with a water-version of his sitar. "Just tell it what genre and it'll play it."

"Really…Hmm, what do you want to dance to, Marly?" Xigbar asked his lover.

"How about a nice, slow waltz?" Marluxia said, and as soon as the words fell from his lips, the clone began to play a soft waltz. And before anyone could do anything to stop him, Demyx stood up regally and strode across the room to stand in front of Marluxia. He bowed gentlemanly and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Marluxia blushed, "Why yes, kind sir." And he took hold of Demyx's hand as he guided him out to a more open area of the room. Demyx held Marluxia in the most perfect waltzing stance anyone there had ever seen. Marluxia was still blushing as he followed Demyx's lead into the dance.

Axel, a little taken aback by this, simply watched along with Xigbar as their partners had decided to dance together. The redhead did glance at Xigbar, though, seeing that he was right in his assumption that neither of them were quite drunk enough to dance with the other. It would just be…awkward.

Their waltz was beautiful. Xigbar couldn't believe he hadn't known his lover could dance so well.

"You've had to of taken lessons." Demyx mentioned as they danced.

The scythe-wielder giggled, "Actually I haven't. I'm learning from you though."

Soon the song ended and the four decided to dance with their partners, enjoying a few romantic slow songs together with them.


	22. Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart

_Forgive me greatley for the LONG wait. I have been busy graduating and getting ready for more schooling. And my birthday is only a few days away...This is the Christmas special I promised you all though! I know it's the middle of summer, but hey, everyone loves Christmas anytime, right? I hope you enjoy this installment of my best fic on Fanfiction ever. Thank you all x 1 million for your love and support!!_

It was that time of year again, at least for one nobody in Castle Oblivion.

"T minus 24 days till Christmas, love!" Demyx's voice chimed Axel awake one morning.

"Wha-?" Axel muttered as he sat up slowly in bed.

"We have to start preparing now for the big day." The blonde said bubbly. He was walking about the room getting ready and wearing a red and white Sandy-like hat…and what interested the Flurry most was he was only wearing this. And he could tell that the Nocturne had recently gotten out of the shower by the faint aroma of his shampoo.

"Damn…this is a beautiful sight to wake up to." Axel said with his signature smirk.

Demyx turned and laughed, "Oh shut up and get ready, you lazy bum. We have the duty of helping make the tree up!"

Axel threw the covers off of himself and turned to sit on the edge of the bed where he rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up, "Someone's done their research I assume."

"Yeah. I even hunted down the roots to that of that one religion that begins with a 'P', what was it now? Panini? No, that's a kind of sandwich." Demyx paused in front of the closet to think. In doing such a feat, Axel loved seeing him do one of his little quirks. He would touch the tip of his nose with his index finger when in deep thought. It was his way of the common 'chin-stroking'. It made him look even cuter if that were ever possible.

"Wasn't it paganism or something like that?" Axel said, standing up and stretching.

"Oh y-…eah." Demyx said, pausing when he had turned to see Axel's ripped stomach flexing as he stretched. He unconsciously licked his lips as he stared.

"Hey, you said we had to hurry." Axel said laughing a bit as he caught Demyx looking.

This brought Demyx back to reality and he busied himself with looking for clothing.

* * *

Demyx was humming "Walking Through A Winter Wonderland" as he carried a box overflowing with tree decorations. The massive white halls echoed with his humming and steps as he neared the end of one of the halls. Here a tree that had to be almost twenty feet tall stood looking, in Demyx's opinion, quite bare and boring with only a few decoration.

"Is that the last box?" Axel asked from his position near the tree. He, Marluxia, Larxene (upon being dragged there by the aforementioned member), Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Luxord had all come to help. They had already begun to place some of the ornaments and lights that Demyx had bought on the tree.

"Yeah, this is it." Demyx sat said box near him and Xigbar who had been organizing the ornaments and lights. Xaldin was using some of his spears to reach up high and place ornaments there. Zexion was busy reading over how to properly set up the lights so they would blink at the right speed. Lexaeus was leaning over Zexion's shoulder and helping him while he hung a few ornaments himself. Luxord was flirting with Larxene as they hung a few ornaments themselves on a side of the tree away from the rest of the group. Marluxia was still busy checking the tree over for any deformities.

"I still can't believe what a fine specimen of a blue spruce you found, Demyx." Marluxia said, taking a step back to smile up at the tree.

"Thanks, Marly. I couldn't help but pick a few things up from you that helped me choose it." Demyx said as he walked over and hugged the pink-haired man.

"Oh, stop it you. You're making me blush."

"No making Marly blush on my watch!" Xigbar called over to the two, making them laugh as they pulled away.

Demyx sobered his laughing as he looked up at the tree. With each bulb added, it was getting more and more beautiful. A familiar pair of arms found their way around Demyx's waist from behind.

"It's looking good, babe." Axel's deep voice muttered into Demyx's ear.

"Thanks, love. It's because of all the help you got."

"They wanted to help." Axel said, moving to stand next to his husband.

"Really? Even Luxord and Lexaeus?"

"Well, when I told them their certain someone's were helping they complied." Axel smirked. Demyx marveled at his mouth. Gods he had a seductive smirk. He quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

"You two could help, you know." Xaldin said with a slight smile at the two.

"Okay, okay." Axel called, rubbing his blonde's arm some before they parted. Demyx summoned a water clone of himself along with a clone of his sitar. The clone began to play one of the many Christmas carols that Demyx had learned lately. Everyone smiled and laughed a little as they continued to decorate the tree.

* * *

Demyx was starting to believe that he was going to have a heart attack. How could he possibly find something for Lexaeus? Or Xaldin? Sure, Marluxia, Zexion, and Luxord were easy buys, but everyone else was hard to shop for. And what about the Superior?

"And Axel. What should I get Axel?" Demyx said to himself as he stood in a department store in Traverse Town. It had been pretty well picked over, but a few gems still shined in the leftovers. Demyx then realized exactly where he was and blushed. How did he get into the men's underwear section again?

What was worse was that he…well, he felt quite uncomfortable standing in such a public place and seeing all the underwear models looking back at him. And especially when they were very handsome…and in such tight underwear. Then he saw it.

It was a tight, shiny, fire-red, sexy man-thong. Just looking at them made him drool. He looked around to make sure no one was looking as he grabbed a pair and hid them under his arm. He ran off so no one would see his bright blush.

* * *

"What would you get him?"

"Like I know, you're married to him for gods sake." Xigbar replied to the worried looking Axel.

The Flurry replied by rolling his eyes, "Seriously, I have no idea. You've got to help me!"

"Just get him something water related or something."

"But what?" Axel whined.

Xigbar turned to look at Axel, "Look, Axel, I know you'll find him something perfect. Now please, let me get back to my shopping." Xigbar said, turning to leave the redhead who was just stepping off the escalator. He gazed around the massive mall and heaved a sigh. What was he supposed to do? Christmas was fast approaching and he still didn't have a gift for his husband. He began to walk down one of the many great halls of the mall, deep in thought.

_Think water…water and Demyx…Demyx in water…mmm, all wet and hot and-_ "Dammit, Axel, think!" Then he was in front of it…and it looked him in the face.

He stood, open mouthed, staring up at a mounted guitar in the display case. It was…drop-dead sexy. Those were the first words he thought of upon seeing its gleaming body and long, slender neck. Its strings looked as if they were made from silver, the pick pad, pegs, and the fret lines were chrome looking. The color of the body looked like a moving ocean. It was solid, but looked like it was constantly moving.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you-" a employee from the store asked, having come out.

"I want this." Axel said, pointing to the guitar.

"Would you like anything else with it?"

"Well…"

* * *

Demyx's eyes flashed open. It was the big day. Christmas. As the Nocturne began quickly getting presentable, he thought about the plans the organization had for the day. Sure, it wasn't much, but Demyx was overjoyed.

He raced out the door and down the halls to find that no one was near the tree. He did gape though at the large amount of packages sprawled around the base of the giant tree. Demyx though, being the good boy he was, went to wake the others. And first and foremost was his dear husband.

"Morning, love." He whispered to his red-haired lover. Axel moved to gaze into Demyx's beautiful eyes. "Hey babe." He sleepily replied. Then he saw a bright flash of light pass in Demyx's eyes, "It's Christmas morning, isn't it?" The hydrophilic boy nodded enthusiastically. "Well, let's get everyone else up." Axel said as he swung his legs over to sit on the edge of the bed. Demyx had already gone out to go wake another member. Axel couldn't help but feel like the tired parent of the excited six-year-old as he followed in Demyx's wake.

Soon all were gathered around the bright tree (well, except for the superior, he himself had gone off to do a mission). Everyone seemed to instantly wake up at the sight of all the gifts. They leaped onto them like a group of heartless on an innocent child. The next few minutes were a blur of 'thank you's', gift un-wrapping, squeals, and other such sounds of Christmas morn. Everyone received exactly what they wanted, or if not, at least let the gift giver think it was.

Once everyone was gone, Axel and Demyx were left to gaze up at the tall tree.

"Wow." Axel mused as he and Demyx leant on each other, both sitting on the floor.

"Told you." Demyx giggled, nuzzling into Axel's shoulder. The red head began to stroke his hair.

"You know, we still haven't exchanged gifts."

"We haven't, have we?"

"So…" Axel said, but Demyx had already dove under the tree in search of something. Before Axel could do anything, a lightly tan hand burst forth holding a box wrapped in flame gift wrap. Axel smirked as he grabbed his gift. A pair of sea-green eyes stared at him excitedly. He began to open the gift, but slowed as he recognized what it was.

"Babe…you didn't! Oh-" Axel's voice faded as he held up the beautiful, brand new sketchbook. Below this he found a set of expensive charcoals and paints. He looked at the excited expression on his face. "Demy…this is…I can't-This is too expensive, babe."

Demyx somehow moved like water toward him, "There's nothing too expensive for my love." He placed a tender kiss on his cheek and pressed his hands that held the sketchbook, charcoals, and paints against his chest.

Axel knew he was blushing, but didn't care. He set his gifts aside and stood up. Demyx watched him as he walked to the back of the tree. "Close your eyes." He said as he reached for something.

Demyx was trembling with anticipation. He heard Axel carrying something quite heavy. Or was it two somethings? Oh, no words could describe how anxious he was!

"Okay, open."

Demyx's mouth hung open as his eyes fell upon a beautiful amp. And next to it was a large case. His heartbeat escalated as he instantly recognized it. "Go on, open it." Axel urged, smiling at his husband's reaction.

Demyx swallowed and eased the case toward himself. He opened it and gasped. It shimmered like crystal and the strings looked like spun silver. The pegs glimmered almost like diamonds in the light. And in the corner of the body, in scrawling cursive, his name shined like a star.

"Love…you…shouldn't of." Demyx said, feeling tears press at his eyes.

"Don't you tell me that." Axel said, kneeling next to him as he let his hands stray along the neck of the guitar. "Like you said, there's nothing too expensive for my babe."

"It's beautiful." He muttered, wiping at his tears as he looked at it.

"Hand it here, I have a surprise for you." Axel whispered. Demyx carefully lifted the instrument out of its case and handed it to him. He looked at him questioningly, wondering what was going on. Axel cleared his voice and strummed the guitar a bit. Then he began to play an all too familiar tune.

"_Someday somebody's gonna ask you,_

_A question that you should say yes to_

_Once in your life,_

_Maybe tonight,_

_I've got a question for you…_"

It had been a long time since Demyx had heard his lover sing. He had obviously been practicing and now, with those few notes he sang and played made him fall in love with it all over again. His voice was deep and made one feel incredibly serene.

"So…Demy?"

The Nocturne opened his eyes and shook his head. He saw the smiling face on his lover and returned the gesture as he took the guitar back from him and set it aside. Axel's happy expression turned to one of confusion, but that changed as Demyx leaned over to kiss him deeply. Axel moaned as he held on to his lover, who leaned enough on him to knock them back. When they fell, they pulled apart and laughed.

"Thanks" they said in unison.

* * *

"Wow. I still can't believe what Luxord did." Demyx laughed as he came into his room with his lover in tow.

"Yeah," Axel replied, "He's gonna be a dead man for that snowball." He sat down on Demyx's bed and started taking off his snow boots and coat. Oh, how he hated the cold. Demyx had begun to strip himself so as to change into his pajamas. Axel saw that Demyx's thighs were still bright red from the cold. "C'mere, babe." Axel said, finishing taking off his heavy, down coat. Demyx did as he was told, smirking at the fact that he was standing in front of his lover in nothing but his boxers. Axel laid his hands on Demyx's thighs and he already could see the look of relief on his face. "Feel better?" he asked. Demyx surprised him with his answer, "I know how I could feel even better." He growled. Axel smiled and stood up to kiss Demyx, pressing him close to his body. Demyx pulled away, "Wait, I still have a present for you."

"What d'you know? I do too." Axel replied. He quickly used a dark portal to go back to his room while Demyx started to ruffle through his closet in search of his other gift to Axel. When the Flurry returned, both he and Demyx handed their gifts to each other in unison. They both laughed and took the other's gift and started to open them. Axel blushed as he recognized just what his gift was, as did Demyx. They looked at each other as the same idea went through their heads.

* * *

"How's it fitting?" Demyx called through the bathroom door.

"I…don't know. I've never worn one of these before…"

"Just let me help you." Demyx said, opening the door. Axel stood there, having apparently been getting ready to open the door himself. Demyx's mouth began to water at the sight of him in that red thong. "Is this how it's supposed to fit?" Axel asked innocently.

"Hell yes." Demyx said before crushing him against the wall in one of the roughest kisses Axel had ever experienced. He suddenly had that fury that no one would expect from someone so meek. Axel loved feeling so, well "abused", by Demyx. He let him grab his hair and snap his head back so he could kiss his neck as he drove his hips against his in a perfect rhythm. His other hand snuck down to run his fingers between the straps on his hips and his warm skin. This hand also moved to grip onto his ass tightly. He yanked his head to the side to whisper into his ear, "Good Gods, Axel. You're so sexy."

Axel smiled, "Well I know what to wear to get you – dammit!" He was cut off by Demyx taking one of his hands and letting him feel his erection. "Feel that? That's what you do to me, love." This caused Axel's eyelids to flutter and he gasped just as Demyx pulled away. He snapped back to reality to see the blonde laughing at him, "Just give me a second, I'll be waiting for you in your room."

* * *

Axel finally had come to his door wearing only one of Demyx's robes over his new thong. The robes sleeves only came to the middle of his forearm and the hem fell a few inches below his knees. He knocked on his door quietly, making sure not to wake anyone. "C'mon in, big boy." A sugary sweet female voice cooed. Axel blinked, surprised at this voice. He opened the door and swallowed at the sight. Demyx wore a sexy Sandy girl outfit and a long, wavy blonde wig. He had light blue eye shadow and dark red lipstick. He had even gone as far as to wax himself and wear nude hose. He looked totally different…and it drove Axel mad with lust.

"I've gotten myself caught here on this bed." Demyx continued in his soft feminine voice, tugging at the ties that Axel had given him, "Do you think a big, strong man like you could help a sweet little girl like me?" He pouted, batting his mascara-ed eyelashes.

"Well, I kinda like seeing you like this." Axel replied, coming toward him to stroke his arm that was held back.

"Mmmm…you're really warm. And I'm so cold in this short dress."

"I bet you are." Axel said leaning over to drag one of his hands slowly up Demyx's inner thigh. He saw him bite his lip and heard him moan a little. "I know…" Axel said as he kneeled on the bed, straddling Demyx's legs, "a quick way to warm you up." Demyx moaned as he felt Axel's weight on him. He leaned over him and looked down at his face with that smirk he always had. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, "You don't need to have a wig to turn me on." He took off Demyx's wig, showing his messy hair. Demyx's lips were slightly parted as he stared up at Axel. He then bent down to whisper in his ear, "But that voice and little dress sure do the trick." He punctuated this with a slow grind that lifted up Demyx's little red dress some.

"Ohhh, you sure know how to get a girl going."

"Do I now? What if I did this?" He licked Demyx's neck as he ground into him again, the dress sliding up a bit more. Demyx moaned again, "You _are_ a big boy!". Axel smirked as he felt Demyx's smooth thigh against him.

Demyx couldn't think straight as Axel tortured him. It was getting harder and harder for him to stay in character as his dress kept going up inch by terrible inch.

"That little dress of yours is riding up some, isn't it?" Axel laughed as he ran a steaming hot hand right along the edge of the dress that was dangerously close to Demyx's manhood. He whined, still able to hold a feminine tone and gasped when he felt Axel "jump". "Do that again." Axel whispered gruffly. Demyx whined Axel's name and squirmed underneath him. Then Axel moved like a bullet, ripping Demyx's hose, shoving up his dress, and enveloping his cock with his mouth, making Demyx scream. Axel moved quickly, both of them in a haze of ecstasy. Demyx's voice fell out of character as he gasped and moaned and bucked his hips to add friction. Axel suddenly pulled away, leaving a extremely flustered Demyx aghast. "What the hell, Axe-" he was cut off as Axel began to strip himself slowly and burlesque-ly. He licked the pre-cum from his lips and threw Demyx's coat and the thong across the room. He slinked his way up higher on Demyx's waist. Demyx marveled at his lover as he let his hands slink down to massage himself. "Oh, Demyx…You've got me so hot…I-I-ahhnn…" Axel moaned. Demyx licked his lips, begging for something, anything. Axel's skilled hands worked wonders on himself, making him scream out in pleasure. The blonde beneath him didn't care anymore. He reached up, pulling his restraints tight along his wrists, lips searching for something, finding a nipple that he bit. Axel screamed and grabbed Demyx's hair, pulling him away, "What was that for?"

"You're too much of a tease." Demyx said.

"Oh, really?" Axel pressed his lips tight against Demyx's, moving so their cocks rubbed against each other. Both of them were so close to their climax, but neither wanted to end soon. Axel pinched the straps of Demyx's dress, making them burn through, thus releasing him from the dress. When it was gone, Axel scratched Demyx's chest, making the blonde whine in pain and bite down on Axel's lip. Whisps of steam floated around them as Demyx's element and Axel's element met. Then Axel did something Demyx didn't expect. He turned over, so his back faced Demyx's front, and impaled himself on Demyx's dick, both screaming as Demyx went deep into him. "Now, fuck me like never before." Axel said.

Demyx began to pound hard and fast into Axel, "_Crazy bitch_…ahnn..._but you fuck so good I_ ayehnn…" Demyx gasped. Axel smiled, but was too distracted. It wasn't long before Demyx found Axel's 'spot', and did he know when he hit. Axel screamed and began to pump himself as hard and fast as he could. Demyx's eyes were closed due to the steam and how turned on he was by seeing and hearing Axel's reaction. Then they hit that last note together, falling into a gasping, exhausted pile on the bed.

"That…was…amazing." Axel panted.

Demyx smirked, "I…try."

Axel laughed tiredly and moved to spoon Demyx close to him and undid his restraints, lightly massaging his freed wrists. They were almost cut. He reached down and kissed his wrists tenderly. "I think this is the sweetest I've ever seen you act, love." Demyx said.

Axel smiled, "I've been sweet before."

Demyx returned the smile, "Yeah, but never this openly." He snuggled closer to his husband.

"Your make up's run." Axel mentioned with a small smirk.

Demyx gasped, "Oh! How bad? Do I need to go touch it up?"

Axel laughed, "It's fine, you're just gonna take it off anyway."

They both laughed. In the silence that fell after, they cuddled closer to one another and were just about asleep when Demyx whispered "Merry Christmas, Axel."

"You too, Demyx." Axel replied

Then both were asleep with visions of sugarplums dancing in their heads.

* * *

Christmas came and went, and in its wake another holiday sprung upon the organization, New Years.

The whole castle was teeming with excitement at the new year approaching, even though their strive to obtain Kingdom Hearts was getting harder and harder. But no one let that weigh them down, everything would turn around next year, wouldn't it?

"Axel, do you think we should do gold and silver or black and silver?" Demyx asked as he nibbled the end of a pen in his hand, staring down the sheet of paper in his lap.

"Babe, like I've told you, why don't you get Marly's opinion on this sort of stuff?" Axel hated choosing such things. He turned the page in his book as he laid on the couch in the library, his husband in a chair adjacent to him.

"But he's on a mission. And he won't be back for another hour. I need to figure this out now! I told him I would." Demyx complained in his perfect whiny voice.

Axel sighed, rolling his eyes, "And you can't wait till he gets back?"

"He'll be mad that I didn't get this done." Demyx said, scribbling out something on the page angrily.

"Fine…black and silver seem good."

"But there won't be that much color…Does this new year seem like it needs color or not to you?" Demyx asked, leaning toward his husband.

Axel slammed his book closed and calmly stood up from the couch. "How the hell should I know?" He mumbled as he walked into a portal he had suddenly created.

Demyx's mouth fell slightly open as he glared at the remnants of the portal where his husband had once been. Axel had been getting moodier and moodier lately and, in turn, it upset Demyx. They had been getting into fights over dumb things, much like what had happened here. Demyx huffed and slumped back into the chair and continue on making decisions for the New Years Party that he and Marluxia had decided to plan.

* * *

"Damn…that was harsh, dude." Xigbar muttered.

"What else could I do? He was overreacting!" Axel said as he took another swig from the beer he was drinking. He and Xigbar were playing poker together.

"But to just stop talking to him outright and leave for the rest of the day? Really, Axel, Marluxia and I don't even get like that in our arguments."

"It's just…been so hard. I don't know why, but we suddenly are at each other's throats over…simple shit. Shit that wouldn't matter any other time suddenly set him off." Axel said with a sigh, raking his hand through his hair, something he'd been doing a lot lately.

"If you keep doing that, you'll lose all that crazy hair." Xigbar said, trying to get Axel to smile or something. He failed miserably.

"I just don't know what to do, Xig…He's getting so hard to be with lately."

Xigbar didn't know what to say, so he let a moment of silence slip between them. After a while he decided to try conversation again. "You know what I heard Saïx mention a few nights ago?"

"Hm?"

"The Sup's got a new member in the works."

"Really? But that would make him-" Axel was shocked to hear this.

"Yep, the last one. Thirteen."

"They found the…No, Saïx's got to be kidding. He can't possibly be telling the truth."

Xigbar nodded, "He didn't sound like he was joking."

"Wow…just wow…It's getting that close, huh?"

* * *

"Here's the list. I finished it just in time." Demyx said as he met Marluxia at his door.

"Thank's so much, hon...Why the long face?" Marluxia asked, his eyes sweetly and worriedly gazing at Demyx.

"Axel and I got into another fight."

"Oh, Demyx! C'mon in and tell me all about it." Marluxia said, ushering Demyx into his frilly room full of everything flora related.

"I just don't know Marluxia. I try to be nice but he just whips around and yells at me and I…I…" Demyx said as he walked toward Marluxia's bed. He sat down on it and buried his face in his hands.

Marluxia sat next to him and hugged him, rubbing his back reassuringly, "You're just trying your best to please your husband."

"That's just the thing! I don't think he-…I don't know if he still feels how I do about him." Demyx nearly whispered the end of his sentence.

"Dear! I'm sure he feels the same! Who couldn't love someone like you?"

"I just…" Demyx sighed, letting his hands fall to his lap as he stared up at Marluxia's ceiling for a while. "So, have you found out anything interesting on your mission?"

Marluxia got the hint and leaned back from the poor blonde, "Not much new…Oh! But do I have some juicy gossip!"

"What is it?" Demyx asked, looking at the excited rose-haired man.

"The Superior's gonna finish our group!"

"No!"

"M-hm! And you know what that means!"

"A…a keyblade wielder?"

Marluxia nodded.

* * *

It was finally the night. Everyone was watching a rock band take the stage in Traverse Town on the large screen TV, awaiting midnight to watch the diamond fall in the main square ushering in the New Year. Champagne was sparkling everywhere, people abuzz with their new years resolutions, and lovers together…except for one couple.

"Axel, I thought you'd be happy tonight!" Demyx quietly shouted at his husband, gripping tight to his flute of champagne.

"And I thought you wouldn't be this pissy!" Axel retorted, sipping from his glass, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a far wall from everyone.

"Dammit, Axel, can't you just lighten up for _one_ night? Everyone else has, why can't you?" When Demyx saw that he wasn't going to get through to him, he sighed heavily. He grabbed hold of Axel's shoulders and gazed up into his eyes, "You know I hate fighting. Why can't we just at least pretend to get along for one night?"

Axel could feel himself melt at the look Demyx was giving him. As annoying and clingy he had been lately, Axel nodded, "Sure, babe." He even gave him a small smile to let him know he meant it.

"Thank you so much, love." Demyx whispered as he leaned up and gave Axel a peck on the lips. He was then called over by Luxord. Axel sighed as he watched his husband skip over to be the social butterfly he was. He knew that he and Demyx would get over whatever was bothering them lately soon. He could never stay like this long with him. He looked down at his empty flute and decided to go get a refill.

Axel was glad to be a bit away from all the commotion for a moment. As he bent for the champagne bottle, his peripheral vision caught something move. He turned and froze when his eyes fell upon a figure standing in the doorway.

_How did a kid get in?_ Axel thought at first, but then he noticed that he was wearing the organization's cloak. He looked so innocent and small in the large cloak. His big sky-blue eyes watched the commotion in the room. They looked so bright and inquisitive against his pale skin. His sunny, angel-like blonde hair looked like he had just woken up. Axel felt his heart stop momentarily as those cool blue eyes locked onto his. He had never felt so taken aback by a simple glance.

Axel straightened up from the table and walked towards the young kid. All the sound of the room seemed to instantly stop and he felt light, like he was in a dream as he strode toward the boy. He stopped in front of him, now seeing just how much taller he was than him. The boy kept his gaze locked on Axel's eyes.

"Hey." Axel said, unimaginatively.

"Hey." The boy automatically replied, his voice deeper than Axel would have thought.

Without his knowing the keyblade bearer had his heart at 'hey'.

* * *

_And with that...I end this fic. I am overjoyed to have seen that something I wrote has recieved so much attention. I adore all of you for reading it. I again apologize for the long wait. If enough of you say I should, I might MIGHT write a sequel. I'm still not sure if I will be able to or not...but I might. Anyway, thank you all very much. I appreciate it greatly._

_Last song of this fic is, again, "Question" by the Old 97's_


	23. Probably My Longest AN Ever

_It has come to my attention that some of you do not appreciate the ending. I'm sorry for this, but I just couldn't bring myself to end this story all fluffy, I had to have some form of action at the end. I'm too critical upon myself as a writer to let that happen. I hope you all understand where I'm coming from with the ending. _

_Don't forget, just saying that someone has your heart never has to mean that you're in love with that person…_

_And may I again say, thanks a million trillion again for all your love and support!_

_P.S. Trust me, Axel and Demyx would never let their love die, no worries._

_P.S.S. I realized that I forgot to mention that Demyx sang part of "Crazy Bitch" by Buck Cherry in the last chapter._

_And do I have a surprise for you all!!_


	24. Losing You Is the Hardest Thing I'll Do

_Yes...I have done it! The writing bug bit and bit HARD!! I have written an incredibly short, but action packed sequel-ish thing to this!! Hooray! I hope you all enjoy it. And trust me, I'm not much an AkuRoku fan, but I did have to have them do something. But trust me, you'll see how I feel about the kid when you see how I write about him._

_On a lighter note, this is probably one of the best full endings I've ever written, I hope you all enjoy the ending to this tale. R&r, por favor. And thanks trillions for all your love and support!_

* * *

Axel was seeing how long it took for him to go crazy by staring at a single spot on his ceiling while lying on his bed.

A beautiful voice echoed in his head as if a memory from long ago, _"Haha, not a long trip for you."_

It was his voice.

Axel's mouth gaped as if in a silent whine as his eyes were still transfixed to his ceiling. This was all _his_ fault…he knew it down to his soul…down in his heart…the one that he had given him…

* * *

Demyx couldn't believe how he felt.

His sitar wasn't playing. Yes, he strummed the strings, notes came out of it, but they were all empty and soulless...

And the worse part was…he knew that it was because of him…and that he hadn't had his muse in so long he didn't ever know if he were going to get him back or not.

Him…because of _him_ his muse had gone.

Demyx's knuckles turned white along the neck of his sitar as he stared intently forward.

* * *

It had to be two or three in the morning as Axel wandered the empty halls of the castle. Some would say he almost looked like a vampire stalking through the night, but those who knew better would say he looked quite insane.

He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten and the only drink he would ever have would be water if he remembered to even drink. At this time, he was on the search for some form of nourishment.

And he could feel _his_ gaze on him almost exactly when he had left his room fifteen minutes ago…and it hadn't let up yet. Axel was shivering a tiny degree as he continued walking. To feel _his_ gaze was almost like being in an interrogation room…only with no one there but the shadows.

He was in the kitchen finally, finding the fridge. He opened the door and stared at the contents, what did he exactly come for again?

He had discovered a small group of grapes and had eaten those. His stomach constricted and grumbled as this had been the first bit of food he had in a while. He then simply made himself a glass of water and headed back to his room.

As he made it to his room, he saw _him _leaning against the wall near his door.

It was inevitable…He knew he'd have to see _him_ again soon.

He calmly walked to his door and moved to open it.

"Hey, Axel. I didn't know you were up too." The soft voice spoke, like that of an innocent angel.

_Yeah, right_. "I couldn't sleep."

"…Have you finally eaten? Everyone was starting to worry…"

"Yeah…I'm going to sleep."

"Fine, leave me out here on my own." _He_ laughed, "Sleep tight."

Axel winced as he entered his room, the water in his glass shaking some.

* * *

Demyx couldn't keep his eyes off of _him_ during the entire meeting. He wasn't glaring, staring him down, or anything of the like. He was simply…analyzing. Why…_Why_ would he? _How_ could he?

As the meeting was dismissed, he realized that _he _hadn't quite gotten the hang of portals yet and was walking to his room. Demyx followed him, of course hiding his true intentions of stalking him, but doing it just the same.

As the two found themselves farther away from the meeting room and everyone else, _he_ stopped in the middle of the hall. Demyx, who was a good many yards behind him, paused also.

_He_ turned his head slightly, "He could come back to you anytime."

Demyx gritted his teeth, the fury in him begging to be unleashed on _him_. "Oh, really now?"

_He_ nodded, "I don't have any kind of power over him." Laughing, "I can't believe what you all think I'm capable of."

Demyx couldn't take it. He dashed toward _him_, ready to kill _him_, no matter the consequences. Though when he was closing in on _him_, _he_ had turned toward him, shaking _his_ hood back to reveal his angel-blonde hair and innocent blue eyes, smiled and disappeared into a portal.

Demyx had caught himself from falling on his face due to the force he had had running toward _him_. He looked around, panting from his built up energy and anger.

"I _loathe_ you, Roxas."


	25. Love Notes

_For all of you absolute AkuRoku haters, I'd skip the last bit of this chap. All you need to know is Roxas horribly uses Axel. And trust me, he hates it._

So it had come to this…something as juvenile as passing notes.

Axel looked toward his door every morning now, begging and pleading to himself that there'd be a note. This morning he was greeted with a small, folded yellow sheet of paper that had been slipped under the door.

Axel ran toward it like a starving man to a free buffet. He desperately opened it and could feel the tears start to form even before he had read a single word.

_Ax_

_I hate this…I hate _him_. I hate that we don't even have time to speak to each other because of all the work we're doing. Why now? Why never? What ever happened to _"Once we get Kingdom Hearts, we'll be free to do what we want together"_? I dream of that, Ax. Oh gods, do I wish for that…_

_But why…why do you spend what little time you have with _him_? I want to see you Axel! I want to be the one you talk to! I'm sorry for whatever I've done. I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am for whatever it is that I've done to you to make you avoid me like this._

_There's actually sometimes when I feel my ring almost burn…do you think it's when you're thinking of me? Does your ring do the same thing?_

_Sending my love to you,_

_Demyx_

It was enough to make him curl up into a ball and weep. He gripped the paper tightly, wishing it could take him back in time so he hadn't seen _him_. All that ethereal beauty, that angelic voice…

"Dammit Axel!! You're stronger than this! Do it for your husband!" The Flurry actually yelled at himself, pounding the floor with his fist. He couldn't, nor wouldn't let anything come between him and Demyx.

Ever.

* * *

Demyx gasped when he saw a piece of paper on the floor just inside his room. He grabbed it, slammed his door, and began to read the note. He had almost ripped it in trying to open it so fast.

_Demy-_

_We'll run off. I swear to you, the minute we're free of here, from everyone, we'll be gone. What world do you want to live on? Do you want to get a house or an apartment? If I were you, I'd start thinking about this in whatever spare time I have, got it memorized?_

Demyx could almost audibly hear Axel laughing a bit then, that rich warm sound flowing past those perfect lips. It made him chuckle some.

_And about _him_…Superior's got me as his sole guardian. There's no way I can't escape him…He is the key._

_Enough of that…I miss you so bad. I don't think I've felt this kind of pain ever. Do you feel it too? Like you're arm is gone when you need it most? Or someone just punched you in the gut when you were least expecting it?_

_Ah, there it is again, my ring feels cold. Are you thinking of me? I know I don't live a second without thinking about you. I miss you so much, Demy…I…can't put it into words. You were always better at them than me anyway._

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Axel_

_P.S. Don't apologize. I hate hearing those words pass your lips._

Demyx wiped at the tears that were falling down his cheeks. Gods, how he loved this man.

* * *

Axel entered the dark room, blindly looking around for Roxas. He had told him to meet him there, but where was he?

"Roxas?…Hey Ro-uhh-" Axel said, being interrupted at the feeling of someone's arm snaking around his waist. He felt a soft, cold hand rest on his arm, moving seductively across him from behind.

And a song that Demyx and he had made love to had entered his head at this moment…

_I feel your fingers_

_Cold on my shoulder_

_Your chilling touch_

_As it runs down my spine_

Axel was suddenly forced to turn around. All he could see were those piercing blue eyes as he felt the cold hands begin to unzip his coat. He found himself grabbing onto his assailants wrists and trying to stop him, but he was weak from seduction.

_Watching your eyes_

_As they invade my soul_

_Forbidden pleasures_

_I'm afraid to make mine_

"Roxas…no…don't. I-ahh-" He was cut off again as the hands spread themselves across his bare chest.

"That didn't sound like you wanted me to stop…" Roxas smiled as he came closer to his prey.

Axel's physical heart was pounding in his chest as he watched Roxas nuzzle his chest, pressed tightly against him. He felt tears start to form in his eyes. He knew how horrible it was…he was scum, no, more than that…but he couldn't. He just couldn't…stop.

_At the touch of your hand_

_At the sound of your voice_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine_

_I'm out of my mind_

_I'm out of control_

_Full of feelings I can't define_

_It's a sin with no name_

_Like a hand in a flame_

_And our senses proclaim_

_It's a dangerous game_

Roxas's hands began to move down Axel's waist to rest on his hips. Axel moaned lightly as he was pushed back and fell onto the bed that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He still couldn't see anything but Roxas's blue eyes as the boy straddled him. He could feel the boy's swelling member against him, making his mouth water in a way that he despised. How could he do this to his Demyx?! How could he be this horrible and terrible of a person?!

_A darker dream_

_That has no ending_

_And so unreal_

_You believe that it's true_

_A dance of death_

_Out of a mystery tale_

Roxas bent over and kissed Axel's warm mouth. He could feel the apprehension he had. He'd fix it. The blonde began to undo Axel's pants, taking any chance he could to massage him as he did so. When he had his pants down to his knees the blonde released the redhead's mouth, nodding for him to move up the bed. Shakily he did so.

_The frightened princess_

_Doesn't know what to do_

"Axel…relax."

'How can I?' Axel wanted to say, but he simply nodded, letting the boy continue.

_Will the ghosts go away? (No)_

_Will she will them to stay?(No)_

Roxas moved to be higher up between Axel's legs, ripping the pants off of him along with the boxers he had on.

_Either way there's no way to win_

Roxas began to tease Axel's cock with his mouth, playing with it till it was half erect.

Axel couldn't believe what he was doing. 'It's all a bad dream…a very bad dream…this isn't-' "Ooohhh-" Axel moaned as Roxas did a particular trick with his tongue.

_All I know is I'm lost_ (_No)_

_And I'm counting the cost (No)_

_My emotions are in a spin (No)_

_I don't know who's to blame_

_It's a crime and a shame_

_But it's true all the same_

_It's a dangerous game_

Roxas had now moved up Axel's body and began to claw at the gorgeous flesh there. He was fully naked and wanting it, right in front of him. It was to die for. He could see the looks of pleasure on Axel's face, ignoring the tears that were falling from his face intermingling with the sweat. He kissed him again, hard and passionate, forcing him to bring his tongue forward. He smiled against those warm lips when he felt Axel's hand move to tangle itself in his hair. He grinded against the older boys waist, enjoying the nip on his lip that Axel did in response. He then moved back down to kneel in between the boys legs as he started to undress himself in front of him, of course doing it quite seductively.

Axel's mind was starting to play tricks on him. As Roxas undid his coat, he saw Demyx doing the same. As he removed his shirt, he saw Demyx mimicking it. Demyx was there, but not. It made his tears fall faster and harder. All he could do was watch those blue eyes as they glowed in the dark.

Roxas motioned for him to turn over once he was fully undressed. Axel couldn't help but do it. How could he stop now…how could he…

Roxas leaned over the older boy, digging his nails into his hips and eliciting not only a short scream from him, but also a grind that begged for him. He reached out and fumbled with a tube of lube, finally able to squeeze some out onto his fingers. He began to stretch Axel, widening him and feeling himself almost cum simply to the sound of his agonizing screams of pleasure. Finally, waiting for the right moment, he impaled Axel onto him.

_No one speaks_

_Not a word_

_But what words are in our eyes_

_Silence speaks (Silence speaks)_

_Loud and clear (Loud and clear)_

_All the words we (don't) want to hear_

Roxas had begun to pump into Axel furiously. He let his hand move down to play with Axel, keeping in time to his movements against him. The redhead begged in broken sentences for him to stop, but they were both too far-gone. Axel knew his face was not only flushed from sex, but from the extreme pain he felt at even doing such a thing. How could he?…How could he?

And the song in Axel's mind continued to mock him…

_At the touch of your hand_

_At the sound of your voice_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine_

_I'm losing my mind_

_I'm losing of control_

_Fighting feelings I can't define_

_It's a sin with no name_

_No remorse and no shame_

_Fire fury and flame_

_Cause the devil's to blame_

_And the angels proclaim_

Their screams resonated in the room as they both came. They collapsed, barely able to move. Roxas lied on top of Axel, who was now not only shivering from weakness, but also from his tears.

_It's a dangerous game_

"Axel…I love you."

Those words burned Axel more than anything else ever had.

* * *

_The song is "Dangerous Game" from Jekyll and Hyde the Broadway musical. Amazing song._

* * *

* * *


	26. Happy Reunion

It was the first night they'd been able to see each other in weeks. Axel was racing through the halls, tears already falling from his eyes. He had to see him. He had to!!

Demyx opened the door before he could even knock. Axel crushed him to him and kissed him, his tears intermingling with Demyx's own as they desperately clung to each other.

Demyx regretfully needed air and had to pull away, "Axel, I want a house, I want to live in Traverse Town again, I want to have kids, I want to have my old job. But I just want to be with you."

Axel laughed at Demyx's run on and hugged him tightly, "We'll have all of that and more! Don't you worry. We'll make it through."

Demyx held Axel's face in both of his hands and looked him square in the eyes, "I've missed you so much and it sounds so nice to hear that from you."

"Once we take Sora out, we'll be able to do it. I swear to you." Axel replied, placing his forehead against Demyx's, continuing to mutter "I swear to you".

"I know, love. I know." Demyx closed his eyes, committing the feel of Axel's arms around him to memory.

"I've missed you so much, babe. So much…" Axel shook with his quiet sobs.

"C'mon in, love." Demyx said, guiding Axel into his room.

Almost as soon as the door had closed behind him, Axel turned to Demyx and kissed him passionately. Demyx, of course, returned the kiss full on and pressed the Flurry closer to him, wanting to feel that heat that he'd missed in so long.

Axel about screamed at it. He suddenly thought he was kissing _him_. But he knew he wasn't, it was his husband, Demyx. He opened his eyes and saw the same messy hair and light sun-kissed skin that was his beloveds.

Demyx pulled away, "Something wrong, love?"

Axel simply shook his head and nuzzled his way to kiss Demyx's neck. His arms moved to lift Demyx up and hold him against the door. Demyx's legs wound around Axel's hips and his hands became tangled in his hair, but Axel could have sworn that _he_ was there, doing all of this to him. He shook the thought from his head as he began to strip his lover from his shirt.

As they continued to make love, it was almost nightmarish for Axel. Anything Demyx did to him reminded him of _him_. It tortured him, but he knew it was Demyx…Demyx, his lover, husband, soul mate, light of his life, and most of all, his best friend.

When they lied next to each other on the Nocturne's bed, spent and exhausted, Demyx turned to gently kiss Axel's slightly parted lips. "I love you." Demyx whispered against Axel's lips.

Axel was glad that his tears could hide in the tracks of sweat over his face. How could the same phrase at one time burn him and the other give him the most elated feeling of hope and happiness?


	27. Loves Requiem

_This is probably one of the sweetest/ saddest chapters I've ever written for anything. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it._

* * *

"I'M NOT YOURS!!" Axel screamed as he ran away from the blonde at the end of the hall.

"Come back, Axel!" the blonde called.

He ignored him as he ran as fast as he could down the hall. He had to get away from him. He couldn't stand seeing him.

He needed him! More than water, air, and life!! And he wouldn't let anything stand in the way. He had completely forgotten of all the terrible times he and Roxas had shared, all the times that he had been reminded of how wrong they were.

Never again would he remember anything of Roxas.

_Thanks, Namine._

* * *

"They sent the wrong guy…Why me?" Demyx said as he paced in the rubble. He clutched his sitar, waiting for Sora…

He could suddenly hear footsteps coming toward him. He readied himself and looked up in time to see Sora, Goofy, and Donald.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively." Gods, could they hear his doubt in his voice?

"Scram!" the annoying duck squawked.

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld? How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?" Sora asked, like the punk-ass kid he was.

Demyx involuntarily winced in the memory of the new one he was ripped by the Superior for that job.

"I bet you can't even fight." Continued the keyblade wielder, the duck backing him up.

Demyx shook his finger at him, "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." This was apparently their cue to ready their weapons for battle. Demyx turned around, "I told them they were sending the wrong guy…" He muttered to himself. He could hear the others mumbling behind him, but he did catch Sora saying "Right – no hearts!"

Oh, was he _SICK_ of that idiotic argument!

He turned back around, "Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad…"

"You can't trick us!" the duck squawked again.

Demyx looked away, only to turn back around, seriously pissed now. It was because of these three that no one was getting any rest…because of them that he never saw his husband!!

"Silence, traitor." He said, pointing an accusatory finger at Sora.

They commenced to fighting. Demyx could feel himself getting weaker and weaker…How could this kid be so strong?! Then, after a certain blow, he could tell that…

_No…not now!!_ His mind screamed as he felt himself struggling to breathe. He finally collapsed. His sitar disappeared from his hands, "No way!!" He screamed. Not now!! Not when he and Axel had a future!! He couldn't leave him!! He gaped as he saw his legs fading to whisps…Not now!!

"Not without Axel!" He whispered as he faded into the wind.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Axel…There was nothing any of us could do." Xigbar's voice echoed.

He couldn't…no… "No…NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!!" Axel bellowed as he gripped his head in his hands and stared at the floor. He stumbled backwards into a portal he had made. Xigbar reached for him but he had gone through before he could get him.

On the other side, Axel found himself in his room…no, it was Demyx's. He was gasping for air as he couldn't believe where he had ended up. He could smell Demyx's cologne, his shampoo, every scent of him everywhere. His bed was still un-made from when he had gotten up that morning. Axel couldn't take it anymore and disappeared into another portal.

* * *

_Where do Nobodies go?_

…

_There has to be somewhere they go to…_

…

_They can't just disappear forever!_

…

_We do, don't we?_

…

_But I need-_

"Axel"

The sound echoed off into oblivion. Everything was white and empty. Where was he?

Where was Axel?

* * *

"Superior, I've been trying to get him to talk, but all he does is stare off into space. I can't get him to eat or drink anything and if I even do, it just comes back up. He's…He's wasting away." Vexen said into the receiver of the phone. Axel could hear him perfectly well…

"Yes…I will, Su-…What?...Of course, Superior." And with that, Vexen hung up. He turned slowly to gaze upon what he considered the shell of the once vibrant Axel. "He knows what's caused you to act like this…But we're down to our last few-" Vexen couldn't bring himself to say it.

Axel slowly turned his head, looking at Vexen with his large, empty eyes, "I'm needed, aren't I?"

Vexen slowly nodded. He then quickly left, not sure if he even could stand looking upon Axel.

* * *

As Axel and Sora fought with each other against the sea of heartless, Axel couldn't keep his mind off of Demyx. He knew that this barrage would only lead him to his death, but he hurriedly accepted it. He couldn't bear living any longer without Demyx. How could he? How could he go on like nothing had ever happened? It was impossible.

Axel finally did a move that gave his all. He could feel a coldness begin to descend upon him. He fell to the floor.

"You're…fading away…" that being that so much looked like _him_ said. But Axel could see it in his eyes…feel it in his soul, he was different.

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually _have_ beings…right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh, almost forgot…Sorry for what I did to her." He knew what it felt like, he wanted to tell him…but he couldn't.

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Sora said, a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

Axel laughed tiredly, "Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." He hated even trying to keep on with the charade, but he had to. He knew he couldn't back down on orders. Demyx had told him once that he had the heart of a soldier.

But Sora knew something was behind his words, "Axel, what were you trying to do?"

Axel despised having to say _his_ name, but Sora had to see him, it was part of the plan… "I wanted to see Roxas." _NO!! I NEED TO SEE DEMYX AGAIN!!_ "He…was the only one I liked…He made me feel…like I had a heart." What Sora didn't know, was that he _was_ talking about the one that made him feel like that...his husband, his beloved. But he had to continue on with the charade..."It's kind of…funny…You make me feel…the same…Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go." And with the last bit of energy he had, he created the portal Sora needed.

Sora saw it in his eyes then…something that showed that he was about to do the same thing, go find the one he needed. It was brief though, because Axel faded completely away, the last thing to fade were his eyes…those eyes that held some secret. They had looked so hopeful at the last second.

Sora stared at the portal, "Axel…"

* * *

Demyx still was lost…lost in all the whiteness. That cold, bright, lonely white.

Then, he saw a small gold light far, far away in the distance. What was it?

"_My gift is my song,_

_And this one's for you._"

Demyx instantly recognized the voice, "Axel!! I'm here, Axel!!"

He finally could see his own body. He was wearing a long white robe with a golden rope around his hips. It didn't matter at all to him though, Axel was here! He began to run toward the light, but it was hard for him too, as if he were in slow motion.

"_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song._

_It may be quite simple, but_

_Now that it's done,_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world._"

Demyx kept running, the light grew brighter and larger until he could tell that there was someone standing in the light. It was Axel! He knew it! "Keep singing, love!! I'm coming!" Demyx cried.

"_Sat on the roof_

_And I kicked off the moss._

_Well see these verses,_

_Well they, they got me_

_Quite cross._

_But the sun's been kind_

_While I wrote this song,_

_It's for people like you_

_That keep it turned on._

_So excuse me forgetting,_

_But these things I do,_

_You see I've forgotten if they're_

_Green or they're blue._

_Anyway the thing is,_

_What I really mean,_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes_

_I've ever seen._"

Demyx could feel the heat from the golden light. He could see that Axel was running toward him too. The white began to fade. It started to become shadowed, showing buildings around them. Still, Axel's voice echoed as if the whole universe were focused only on his voice. Their clothes even began to change slowly. Demyx was wearing his brown hoodie and jeans that were like what he wore when he first laid eyes on Axel. And Axel wore a pair of black jeans and a plain white t-shirt, what he had been found wearing.

"_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song._

_It may be quite simple but,_

_Now that it's done,_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world._"

They finally met. They embraced each other and right when they had touched, a flood of color and light seemed to illuminate all around them. They were in Traverse Town. It was morning, birds flew across the beautiful blue sky above. They were in the main square holding onto each other, never wanting to let go again. Axel looked at his soul mate square in the eyes as he finished the song.

"_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world._"

Demyx gazed up at Axel only a brief moment before he kissed him. Axel pulled away only briefly to say, "We're home, babe."

Something moved behind Axel, catching Demyx's eye. Axel turned to see what it was. Both of them gaped at what appeared running toward them.

A beautiful little girl, about five or so, came racing to them. She had bright green eyes that looked almost identical to Axel's, and short wavy blonde hair like Demyx's. She smiled brightly as she came bounding up to them happily crying out, "Daddies!!" She leaped up to hug them both about the waist.

Axel looked at Demyx who looked back at him with tears in his eyes. Axel put his hand against Demyx's cheek and smiled at him.

_There is a place Nobodies go…_

Demyx looked down at their daughter, then back at his loving husband. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on his daughter's head, then moved up again to kiss Axel again. The three of them stood there, holding onto each other in the middle of the square.

_And that place is beautiful._

* * *

__

The final song is "Your Song" originally by Elton John, but the version that inspired me was Ewan McGregor singing it from Moulin Rouge.

And now, this story is complete to my liking. I hope you enjoyed it...Thank you for reading and supporting me!


End file.
